Without My Mockingjay
by PureAtHeart
Summary: What I think would happen if Peeta was the one rescued by the rebels. Katniss is being held captive in the Capitol, who is dead-set on revenge. What will happen to the rebellion? Will Peeta help?
1. Chapter 1

**Eh. I'm sick. :( So what do I do? WRITE! Yay! So, this one-shot I really like! I know, I know, I should probably be taking care of the requests I got for Maybe. But this seemed really powerful to me, and I just had to get it out there! I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Wait, I'm not Suzanne Collins! That means I don't own the Hunger Games and she does! *gasp!***

* * *

I'm running, trying to reach her. How could I have been so stupid? I let Finnick and Beetee convince me to leave Katniss. I didn't listen to my mind, which told me that I would deeply regret it. Now, I have to find her before its too late.

"Katniss!" I yell her name once more. No answer. I stop, collapsing to my knees, convinced she's gone. "No," I breathe. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something. Turning my head, I see a single golden arrow sailing through the air. Relief flows through me before I realize what the arrow does. It actually goes through the force field, and then chaos hits.

I'm thrown back by a shockwave that erupts through the arena. The earth blows up, sending dirt and grass flying through the air. The trees catch fire, and the remains of the force field, now small tiny lights, rain down on me. _Katniss blew up the arena. _

A hovercraft suddenly appears above me, sending my mind into a frenzy. It's the Capitol. It has to be. They are going to take me and kill me. But before I can move, the claw drops, sliding its metal arms underneath my body and lifting me into the air. I can't move an inch; it's like I'm frozen in ice. My only hope is that Katniss, somehow, makes it out alive. The claw reaches the hovercraft and I'm lifted from its clutches. I'm laid on a white bed and suddenly feel a prick in my arm. My last thoughts as I slip out of consciousness are hopes for Katniss' safety.

_The dreams start off as they normally do. I'm suddenly whisked back into the 74__th__ Hunger Games. It is down to the final three: Katniss, Cato, and I. Katniss clutches my hand and we set off into the forest. The walk is silent, each of us lost in our own thoughts, listening for any signs of Cato. _

_A sudden cannon booms in the distance, and I turn to meet Katniss' eyes. Those stormy gray eyes are filled with happiness and excitement. She smiles and I take her into my arms as we wait for the hovercraft to pick us up. We wait. Nothing. From no where, I hear something that sounds like running. I focus my senses on this sound, and it's apparent that Katniss can hear it too._

_Suddenly, three wolf-like creatures burst through the trees. They focus their attention on us. "Run!" I shout to Katniss, and we take off in the opposite direction. We sprint for what seems like hours. _

"_Peeta!" Katniss' voice shrieks and begins to fall behind. I freeze and turn around, wanting to block the image I see. Katniss is pinned to the ground by the mutt, who have multiplied. _

"_Katniss!" The mutts then begin to sink their teeth into her flesh, ripping it apart. My screams of emotional agony join her cries of pain. "Come get me, you stupid animals! Come on!" But their attention stays focused on her. I see blood pooling, and organs flying. I fall to my knees. "Please," I whisper through sobs. Her screams turn into what sounds like gurgling, and I realize she is choking on her own blood. Then, a single cannon fires._

_Trumpets blare through the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present to you the victor of the 74__th__ Hunger Games! I give you, Peeta Mellark of District 12!"_

_More tears escape as I lay my eyes on what used to be the love of my life, sobs raking through my chest._

I force my mind to swim back into consciousness. I couldn't take that nightmare anymore. The first thing I notice is the awful headache that makes my skull feel like fire. As I try to open my eyes, I find that it feels as if the lids have been sewn shut and I'm breaking through the seams. When I fully open them, I take a look at my surroundings. I'm in a huge white room. I'm lying on a bed across from… Beetee? What is he doing here? I sit up, slowly swing my legs off the bed, and push myself to my feet. I sway from lack of walking before taking my first few steps.

The throbbing pain in my head becomes worse as my feet hit the floor. _Gosh, what happened? _Then, everything that happened in the Quell hits me.

Katniss.

Where is she? Is she in danger? I know I need to find her. I try and ignore the head pains as I reach the door. Tripping over my clumsy feet, I open the door and head down the hallway, eyes and ears on high alert. Am I in the hands of the Capitol? Where is everyone? Out of nowhere, I hear voices. My head turns towards the source; my eyes find an open door just a few feet away.

"I have no clue what is going on in Seven, Nine, Ten, or Twelve. We've lost all contact with them." That voice belongs to the Head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee. I know now I'm a hostage to the Capitol. Why else would he be here?

"What could we possibly do, Plutarch?" Haymitch. Now I'm really confused. "We aren't armed in case we get attacked. We just have to wait and see what happens." I can't take the wave of confusion that's swept over me. Slowly, I step inside the room. Plutarch, Finnick (who I never heard talk), and Haymitch notice me almost immediately. "Well, look who has finally woken up. Sleep well, sweetheart?" I'm quiet. What is he doing here? "Confused? Take a seat, Peeta. I'll explain everything to you."

Apparently, all along, those of us in the arena were supposed to be rescued by the rebels. Some of the tributes knew about the plan, and they were told to keep Katniss and me alive. It was Beetee who was supposed to blow up the force field, not Katniss. At this moment, we are on our way to District 13, and all the districts of Panem are currently in a major uprising.

"Peeta," a voice says. I turn to see Finnick, who has stood up and is making his way over to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I understand this must be overwhelming for you. Just take a breather and relax for the moment. We should arrive in District 13 within about a day or so." But then, a question hits me that Haymitch has yet to answer.

"Haymitch, where is Katniss?"

He looks down on me, and a wave of sadness and regret passes through his eyes. But he doesn't speak. I approach him slowly, eyeing his emotions. It's not until I'm face-to-face with him that I speak once more.

"Where, is Katniss?" I whisper through gritted teeth. My heartbeat speeds up and my muscles tense.

"Katniss, Johanna, and Enobaria were all taken hostage by the Capitol. We couldn't reach them in time." Then, he drops his eyes to the floor.

Before I know what I'm doing, I've tackled Haymitch to the ground. I pin him down and begin to beat and punch his face. His fist suddenly appears from nowhere and makes contact with my jaw. I'm knocked to the ground and strong hands grab me before I can make another move towards him. Finnick is holding my arms back, keeping me from escaping.

"How could you, Haymitch?" I shout. Tears roll down my red-hot face. "We had a deal! You swore to protect her! You swore! Why?"

Haymitch gives me a long, sad look. Pity and regret are written on his face. He walks up to me, and his face is a mere six inches from mine. "Look Peeta, I know you wanted to protect her. I did too. But there is a higher power than me that demanded you be the first rescued. I tried everything I could, but she wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry Peeta." He looks to Finnick. "Take Peeta down to the spare room at the end of the hall. Get him some clothes so he won't have to wear that hospital gown." He turns away, and Finnick leads me out of the room.

The room where I will be staying is about the size of an average bathroom. A small white bed sits in one corner of the room, and a sink with two towels in the other. I walk over to the bed and take a seat. Finnick slowly saunters in and holds up a grey shirt and matching pants.

"Here, Peeta." He hands them to me, and I set them on the bed. Finnick takes a deep breath and sits beside me. "Peeta, Haymitch regrets this badly. You don't even know how bad it hurts him. He thinks of you two as his own children." He pauses. "I really am sorry, Peeta." He pats my leg, and then walks out of the room.

After quickly changing, I find my way back to the bed. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, letting my thoughts sink in. The rebels managed to rescue Beetee, Finnick, and me. They failed to retrieve Katniss and Johanna. Some "higher power" ordered the rebels to rescue me before Katniss. I want to meet with this person, face-to-face. I want to tell her how much of a mistake that was on her part, even if she threatens me. I miss Katniss so much, and I long for her safety.

Once I lay down on the bed, my thoughts slow, and sleep soon overtakes me.

_I'm in the Capitol, armed with weapons. My mind is set on one task: to rescue Katniss. The plan is set. We will rescue her._

_In the dream, I am in a top secret Capitol prison, trying to locate Katniss. She hasn't been located; I have to find her by myself. Instinct leads me to the solitary confinement section. I peek through the bars of the cells._

"_Who's there?" _

_I run to a cell about halfway down the corridor, and there she is._

"_Katniss. I'm breaking you out." I pull out a device that Beetee gave me and use one of the features to unlock the cell. She's able to walk, and I tell her we need to run. When we reach the end of the corridor, we sharply turn the corner. Snakelike eyes meet my own. President Snow._

"_Now now, Peeta," he snarls. "Did you really think you could get away that easily?"_

_I hear a muffled breath behind me and turn to see a buff guard gripping Katniss, hand over her mouth. I too am grabbed by a guard. The man holding Katniss shoves her towards President Snow. She thrashes against the clasp of the president's hand. I struggle against the grip on my arm. _

"_What are you doing?" I shout._

_He pulls out a gun, holding it to Katniss' temple. Her thrashing stops as she feels the weapon against her head._

"_Something I should have done long ago," he mocks. Her stormy gray eyes meet my own. I love you, she mouths._

_I love you, too, I mouth back. _

_The gun is pulled, and Katniss falls to the ground, lifeless._

I wake up thrashing on the bed. _Deep breaths, _I tell myself. My sheets are tangled around one leg, and I'm sweating like crazy. Those are the normal reactions to my nightmares, unfortunately. I wonder where I am for a few seconds before remembering. I'm on a rebel hovercraft. Katniss, my mockingjay, is gone. Taken hostage by the Capitol.

"You know, you really do move a lot when you sleep."

The voice causes me to jump. I look to where the voice came from and find hard-set gray eyes staring into my own.

"Gale." The left side of his face is burned, and his right arm is in a sling. _What could have happened to him? How is he on this hovercraft? _

"You." He points an accusing finger at me. "You promised me she wouldn't get hurt. And now she's in the hands of the Capitol?" Gale grabs my shirt with his good hand and hauls me up, my face suddenly inches from his. Those gray eyes are full of anger and grief. "Why didn't you protect her?"

I take a deep breath, and then explain everything that happened, to him. When I finish speaking, he drops me. Suddenly, he screams and punches the wall nearest to him. I feel so bad for him, but I don't know what to do.

"Gale, how are you here? Why aren't you in Twelve?"

He looks at me and his face turns soft. Taking a deep breath, he explains. "After Katniss blew up the arena, the Capitol sent hovercrafts loaded with bombs. The bombs were dropped all over the district and, well, with all the coal dust…" His voice trails off.

Bombs? What does coal dust have to do with anything? I begin to think, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. And when I realize what he is saying, my heart stops and my breath catches.

"District Twelve. Its not there anymore, is it?" I ask. I want it to be wrong. I want him to say that our home isn't destroyed. But all my hope is gone, leaving an empty hole deep inside my chest.

"No. It's gone."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Please, leave a review and tell me what you think, or if I should continue with this! :D**

**~PureAtHeart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter! I'm just going to warn you, it seems really filler to me, and I'm not all too happy with it. But maybe you will like it! I hope you do:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. I'm not Suzanne Collins. Surprise there right? Everything belongs to her.**

* * *

When we arrive at District 13, the news I received yesterday has finally sunk in. Katniss is gone. District 12 is destroyed. District 13 exists. I'm still confused, however, as to how Gale was able to escape the bombs.

"It wasn't easy," he begins telling me as the hovercraft lands. He explains that after Katniss' stunt with the force field, what seemed like minutes later, he heard this loud, obnoxious noise outside. He rushed out of his house to see hovercrafts with the Capitol seal overhead, and that's when the bombing began. He took his family and ran down to Victor's Village, where he got Primrose and Ms. Everdeen to follow him out to the woods. There were others following him, and in all, he rescued about 800 people. They lived out in the Meadow for a couple days before our hovercraft found them and called for back-up.

All this is too much to sink in. Why would the Capitol do such a thing? "It's the Capitol, Peeta. They're cruel, heartless, bloodthirsty," Gale says. He's still a little furious at me for not protecting Katniss, but I can tell he's beginning to realize how much this effects me too. How I wanted the same thing, but it wasn't in our control.

"Gale, do you know if…any of my family made it out alive?" I ask, an edge of worry in my voice.

He sighs. "I don't. Most of the people who escaped were from the Seam. I'm sorry." He turns away.

I don't get to let this news sink in because the hovercraft doors open, and three people await us outside. We exit the hovercraft. The room we are in is massive. There are at least two dozen hovercrafts stationed around the room. Some of the hovercrafts are floating, as if someone is testing them. Two of them are big, stocky men wearing gray uniforms. They stand on either side of a woman. She has short gray hair and pale eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark." She nods at me. "Mr. Hawthorne." How does she know our names? She also greets Haymitch, who refuses to look at me, and Finnick. "This—" she gestures around her "—is District 13. I am President Coin."

This _must _be that higher power that Haymitch was referring to. This has to be the person who demanded I be saved instead of Katniss. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from letting all my emotions out.

"I am very glad to meet you all. Ruth here—" she gestures to a young woman on her right who has just appeared "—will show you around the district. Pleasure to meet you all, once more." She nods one last time before walking away.

I hear Finnick mutter, "Well, that was kind of pointless." I stop the laugh that threatens to appear as the woman shoots him a look. "Sorry. You were saying?" Finnick asks innocently.

She glares at him once more before smiling. "Hello. I'm Ruth, and I will be showing you around District 13 today. Come along." I don't like this place already. Ruth tells us that the massive room we were just in was the aircraft landing and testing base. As she tells us about how the meals are measured and about the machines that tattoo a schedule on your forearm, I find myself not listening and thinking instead.

How long has District 13 been here? How did they survive the bombing so long ago and build this massive underground base? And if they've been around all this time, why didn't they ever try to help the districts of Panem?

About half an hour later, Ruth has finished the tour of the underground district, and honestly, I'm quite impressed. But the questions of how they survived still remain in my mind. "If you four will follow me, I will show you to the compartment office." Ruth must be talking about the rooms we will be staying in. She leads us to a small room, and behind a desk sits a man with big glasses. He barely glances up from his work.

"These four need rooms?" Ruth nods. He pulls out a huge file and takes out a map. The map shows the names of every person in every compartment in District 13. He gives Haymitch and Finnick their own rooms and puts Gale in a room with his family. I tell him my name when he asks for it. "Well, I guess you could room with your brother."

My brother? "Where is he? Where is that room?" I grip the front of the desk until my knuckles are white.

"He's one of the District 12 refugees that have just arrived. He was just here, but he had his mind set on trying to see if you were here, I believe. I've assigned him to Compartment 617." The man hands me a key, and before anyone can stop me, I've taken off. I sprint down the hallway, my mind set on one mission. I need to see for myself that my brother is alive. A few more halls and stairways later, the numbers have reached the six hundreds. _609. 611. _And then, I've reached the room. _617. _I catch my breath, relax myself, and push open the door.

The compartment is small. A couple of beds with gray sheets sit on one side. On the other are two dressers and a tiny bathroom. The slot in the wall is just by the door. No one is in the room. I begin to think that maybe my brother might be busy with his schedule, so I take a seat on a bed and wait.

An hour passes.

Two hours.

And thirty minutes after the two hour mark, I hear the lock at the door click, and it swings open. I jump at the sound. Someone walks in, throws his key and jacket on the dresser, and jumps when he notices me.

"Peeta?" His blue eyes search me. He quickly puts his hand to his forehead. "Please tell me I'm not hallucinating."

I stand. "You aren't. Adyn, I'm really here." He looks at me for about five seconds, and then pulls me into a strong embrace. He whispers my name over and over again, and even I begin to shed a few tears. I had begun to think I was the only Mellark left.

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "How are you here? What happened?" Adyn gestures for me to sit, and I do.

"Haymitch rescued me from the arena after Katniss blew up the force field. I was saved along with Beetee from 3 and Finnick from 4." I shake my head, chuckling slightly to myself. "I was stupid, Adyn. I let them convince me to separate from Katniss. If I hadn't done that, then maybe…" I stop, choking on my words.

"Maybe what, Peeta?" he asks. His blue eyes look at me curiously.

I take a deep breath. "Katniss was captured by the Capitol. The rebels couldn't reach her in time."

Adyn puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I knew you loved her." I look at my knees.

"Its okay. I'm going to do everything I can to get her back." I clear my throat and look at him, my thoughts wandering. "Adyn, were you the only person in our family to escape?" He nods after a pause. "How were you able to get out?"

Adyn sighs, and I can tell this will be hard for him. And then, he begins his story.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D**

**Here's a small description of Adyn Mellark: He is the second child of Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. He is a few inches taller than Peeta. He has blue eyes, fair skin, a stocky build, and his mother's dark brown hair (I've always pictured Mrs. Mellark with dark brown hair). Adyn and Peeta used to wrestle with each other; they are very close. Adyn used to help his father comfort Peeta when his mother abused him. He has a girlfriend named Dawn, whose parents owned the clothing shop, but I haven't decided if she made it out of District 12 alive yet.**

**Oh! And please go to the poll on my profile and vote!**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I changed nothing about this chapter to those who have read it. I just finished a religious camp, and the leaders told us to thank those who in any way help us. I know, this probably sounds lame, but I didn't want to write a thank you note on another chapter. Just.. Thank you, so much, for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and story alerting this story. Your support and criticism keeps me writing; I probably wouldn't write if it weren't for you guys. I hope you all continue to stay with this story because, hopefully, _BIG _things should be happening soon! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Must I do this every chapter? I'm sure you know I don't own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did.**

* * *

"I had just gotten back from visiting Dawn. Mother wasn't home; she was with her friends. Father wasn't very happy with me. I had forgotten to tell him where I was going. He didn't know that Dawn was helping me deal with you being in the Games." Adyn stops, like he is recollecting all his thoughts. Then, he starts again.

"Father got mad at me and said I'd have to unload the dough when it arrived. Well, fate had its ways, and our older brother Han had burned his hand while trying to get a burning loaf of bread out of the oven. Father tended to Han's hand and yelled for me to go get medicine from the apothecary shop. I grabbed the money and took off towards the shop.

"Just as I was about to walk in to get the burn medicine, I heard a sound overhead. It wasn't like anything I had ever heard before. At least a dozen hovercrafts were stationed in the sky. They all had the Capitol seal. And that's when the first bomb was dropped, just by where the Hob was. I panicked and ran. How I ended up in Victor's Village, I don't know. I may have been following the crowd. I watched what the others who escaped were doing; they were all crawling underneath the fence that separates the forest from Twelve. Quickly, I followed their lead. The crowd was heading towards a huge meadow in the distance.

"When I finally sat down, I began to think. Whathappened to Father, Mother, and Han?I stood and started my search. I walked through all the people, calling their names as my eyes looked through the crowds. Finally, I realized they were gone. They were blown to bits by the bombs, and they weren't coming back.

"I might have cried, but I don't remember. I was too shocked to really focus on one thing. Suddenly, someone called my name. I turned towards the source to see Dawn. She had made it out alive, along with her little brother and father. They couldn't find her mother. I held her to me and realized I still had no idea what happened to you. Were you still in the arena when that happened?" I realize he is actually asking me this question; it wasn't rhetorical.

"No. At least, I don't believe I was. I may have been on the hovercraft heading to Thirteen during all that." I clear my throat, and am about to ask him to continue. But he doesn't look like he can. "You don't have to finish the story. I understand."

His eyes drop to the floor. "There's really nothing left to say. We survived on little food for I don't know how long. But then the hovercrafts came, brought us to Thirteen, and here we are." A loud ring echoes throughout the room, causing both of us to jump. "That must be the dinner bell." Wow; had that much time passed already? "Come on, let's go."

We both stand and make our way down to the cafeteria. The walk is silent, both of us caught in our thoughts. What awaits us here in District 13?

Finally, we reach the cafeteria. It's a huge room with many tables lined up in rows. On one side of the room is the window where many are receiving their food. On the other side is the disposal area. Adyn and I get in line. I notice a few people pointing to me and whispering to their friends. For some reason, I began to feel exposed. I turn to Adyn.

"I don't like that all those people are staring at me," I whisper. "It makes me feel…awkward."

"Well, get used to it, kid." I turn around and see Haymitch standing behind me. I'm still furious at him, but decide to listen to him anyway. "Eat quickly, Peeta. The President has arranged for a meeting with you in about half an hour. Come down to Command. She'll be waiting there." He begins to walk off, but then turns his head back towards me. "Oh, and Peeta, you may want to change into the District 13 uniform. Best to give a good first impression by following the crowd." Then, he's gone.

Adyn looks at m as we slowly move up in the line. "Peeta, you get to meet the President! That's awesome!"

I drop my gaze and talk in a low undertone. "But she was the one who demanded I be saved instead of Katniss, who was without a doubt the symbol of the rebellion. Haymitch says I need to follow the crowd." I straighten, looking back up. "Well, that's _not_ what I plan to do."

* * *

I scratch my arm as I walk down to Command. The District 13 uniform is not comfortable. The gray shirt and pants are okay. But the jacket material is so strange. I'm not a big fan of it. People continue to stare at me and point and whisper. It's beginning to get in my nerves; I hate the feeling of exposure. I finally reach Command. The doors slide open automatically, causing me to jump. Then, I walk into the room.

Most of the people in the room are seated at computers, and it looks like they may be talking into headsets. Some are gathered in groups, talking. I spot Finnick across the room. He is talking to Plutarch Heavensbee, and he looks relieved. President Coin stops her conversation with someone when she sees me. She walks up to me and holds out her hand. I shake it.

"Good evening, Soldier Mellark. Welcome to Command." She must see the confused look on my face. Soldier? "Every person over the age of 14 is automatically given military rankings. I must say, it is an honor to meet you, finally."

"So you've seen me before? Did you watch my Games?" She nods. "Okay."

"Now, you may be wondering why you're here. We want you to become the symbol and leader of the rebellion."

Wait, wasn't that Katniss? Wasn't she the symbol of the rebellion? The Mockingjay? "If you wanted that so badly, why didn't you rescue Katniss? Wouldn't that have been a smarter decision?"

Coin's pale gray eyes flicker from kindness to anger, but for only a split second. I was hardly able to notice it. "We discussed it, and you can convince an audience much better than Miss Everdeen."

"But you don't know her personally, like I do, President Coin. She could have had such a strong effect just by her actions. She may not be good with words, but she does the things that have powerful effects. Me?" I gesture to myself. "All I can do is talk. I can fight well in hand-to-hand combat, but the only weapon I use is a knife. My actions won't have any effect, just my words will. And somehow, with those limits, you plan to make _me _the leader of the rebellion? You should have rescued Katniss, not me." And with that, I walk out of Command before I can say anything else.

Fury courses through my veins. Is that the only reason Katniss wasn't retrieved by the rebels? It's stupid. If they wanted a fighter, they should have rescued her.

I unlock the door to my room and walk in. Adyn isn't here yet, so I take a seat in the lone chair in the room. I put my elbows to my knees, my head in my hands, and just sit here. I don't think; anger has consumed all my thoughts. A few minutes later, the door opens, and I hear Adyn.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow, Dawn." He takes a few steps in, shuts the door, and then his footsteps stop. "Peeta? What's wrong?" I say nothing for a few moments. Then, my fury unleashes itself.

I stand and kick the chair. It flies back and hits the wall. "Coin is so stupid! She may have just made the biggest mistake of her life." I try to control myself, but it seems impossible. "She told me the reason I was rescued. Because I can convince an audience to follow the rebels. She wants me to fight. I embarrassed her in front of her operators by questioning her reasoning. I don't know what to do, Adyn. I just—" and then the angry, hot tears pour down my cheeks. I roughly sit on the bed and bury my face in my hands. The bed shifts, and a hand is laid on my shoulder. Adyn stays beside me. Ten minutes pass.

Twenty minutes.

Half an hour later, my tears have stopped. Adyn has not moved. "Peeta, I know you are angry. And honestly, I don't blame you. Not for one second do I believe you shouldn't be upset. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to feel this way. Trust me; I'm sure their first priority will be to rescue Katniss."

I grin slightly. "I hope so."

* * *

**There you go! Please go to the poll on my profile and vote! Or, leave an answer in a review: Should Peeta and Gale become friends, talk more (but not become friends) or stay rivals? Thank you for reading! Review, please!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I hope that you like it.. I'm not too sure about it. Thank you so much for staying with this story so far!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Suzanne Collins. I do not own Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Coin, or any other characters. Surprised?**

* * *

It has been three weeks since I arrived here in District 13 with Capitol rebels. Three weeks since I found Adyn living here. Three weeks since Katniss was caught by the Capitol and is being beaten and tortured for information she doesn't have.

I haven't seen Coin or been called to Command since that first day. Haymitch was furious with my behavior.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted at me. "You insulted the commander of this rebellion. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, Haymitch," I said. "She deserves every insult I said."

Finnick didn't blame me for the way I acted. Neither did Gale. They both understood the point I was trying to get across, and I thanked them for that. I needed some support for my cause. I know Coin was infuriated with me for embarrassing her. She deserved it.

Haymitch has asking the exact same question everyday. "Will you be the symbol of the rebellion?" Hesitantly, I tell Haymitch no. I refuse to agree to her terms. He is furious with me, but I really don't care. I can't and won't be forced to work for Coin.

* * *

I walk down to the cafeteria for lunch with Adyn. We have just finished up our Nuclear Weaponry Designs class. Sometimes, I found myself listening to the lessons, to things like the structure of the atomic bomb. But other times, I was wandering. I was lost in my thoughts. We get into the line to receive our meal. When we hold in our hands a tray with a small cup of milk, a gray stew with suspicious meat, and a cup of mashed berries, Adyn and I sit at a table in the middle of the room. Finnick joins us, along with a girl I've seen with him before. She has dark hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes.

"Annie, sweetheart, this Peeta and Adyn," Finnick says, gesturing to the two of us. She stares at us with thoughtful eyes. "Peeta, Adyn, this is Annie." I say hello, and she kindly waves back. I've been told by Plutarch that she was the victor of the 71st Hunger Games, just three Games before Katniss and I won. She went mad when her partner tribute was beheaded. Then, the arena was flooded and she survived. But the Capitol doctors couldn't return her sanity.

I take a spoonful of the stew and put it into my mouth. The food is okay, but I would _give_ to have a single loaf of freshly baked bread. "Finnick, has Coin said anything to you about me or Katniss?" I ask curiously.

He looks down and sighs. "Peeta, Coin is furious with what you did. I overheard her saying that she will not look to rescue Katniss until you agree to lead the rebellion, no matter how long it takes." He glances at me, and his eyes are dark. "I don't know if or when you plan on accepting her offer, but remember that Katniss is still in the Capitol. The longer you wait, the more the Capitol can break you. She could become severely injured if she remains there. She could even die. The faster you accept this offer, the faster we can get Katniss to safety."

Unfortunately, I know that Finnick is right. Katniss needs to be rescued as soon as possible, and the only way that will happen is if I become the symbol and leader of the rebellion. I don't speak for the rest of the meal. Quickly, I devour my food and excuse myself. I decide to head down to my room for quiet thinking. The halls are empty, as most people are in the cafeteria. I turn a corner and bump into a small body.

"I'm so sorry," I say, and then I notice who I ran into. "Primrose. I didn't see you there. I apologize." She looks at me with wide, soft blue eyes.

"Peeta. I haven't seen you since…" Her voice trails off and her eyes fill with tears. She must have a very strong bond with her sister. I pull her into my arms just as her tears pour. We stand here in silence for what seems like an eternity. It is while I stand here that I realize what I need to do.

"Primrose, I am going to get your sister back. I will get her back for us." She tilts her head back to look at me. "For your mother. For you." We remain in this position for a few more minutes, and I hear her whisper.

"Thank you, Peeta."

* * *

Primrose inspired me today. I am now determined to do everything in my power to defeat the Capitol and save Katniss. I storm down the long, gray hallways, my mind set on one mission. I'm on my way to Command to tell Coin my decision. The doors open automatically when I arrive.

Almost everyone in the room turns and looks at me. I notice that Gale, Beetee, Haymitch, and Finnick are in the room as well. Coin stares at me, her face full of mixed emotions. "Soldier Mellark. What do you want?"

Here we go. "I will agree to become your symbol of the rebellion, President Coin." Her eyes widen in shock, and then relief.

"Wonderful. I'm glad you see things my way, Soldier Mellark. Now, we need to come up with a name for you, similar to Katniss Everdeen being referred to as the Mockingjay. Do you have anything in mind?"

Honestly, I thought that Coin, who runs this entire operation, would have had this planned out by now. I go deep into thought. Didn't Katniss have a nickname for me? I remember it related to that horrid, cold day when we were eleven. And then it hits me. She told me about it before the Victory Tour. "The Boy with the Bread. That's what I want to be called."

Coin gives me a strange look. "Very well, if that's what you like. What is your reason behind it?"

I'd rather not tell the real story for it. "It's a little private, President Coin. I apologize, but I would feel more comfortable not telling."

"All right, then. We are very happy to have you as our symbol, Peeta." She turns to walk away, but I quickly stop her.

"Wait! I'm not through." She faces me again, clearly becoming annoyed. "Look, I won't just come in here and say that I will help your rebellion. I have demands as well, and if you don't follow through, I won't do it." A flash of anger pierces her eyes, and then she relaxes again.

"What are your demands, Soldier Mellark?"

I take a deep breath. "First, we make saving Katniss one of our main operations." Coin nods. "Second, I want to see District Twelve."

"Impossible," she scoffs. "Too risky. Our cover could be blown very easily."

"Then I won't do it."

Coin sighs. "Fine. What next?"

"Lastly, President Coin, I want either Katniss or myself to be the one that kills Snow." Coin smiles slightly.

"Very well. All of those can be arranged." And then she walks off. Part of me thinks she is relieved to have me now so the rebellion can move along. But there's that other part that is convinced that my actions the first day and today may have infuriated her. If that's happening, she isn't showing it. That's one thing about Coin that bothers me. I can't read her thoughts or emotions very well like I can do with most people. That has me slightly worried.

I am about to walk out of Command when I hear something. I would only hear this if I was watching some part of the Hunger Games. The Capitol anthem rings through my ears as I look at the main screen positioned straight ahead. A familiar face appears on the screen. Caesar Flickerman sits in his usual interviewing chair. He thanks the audience for joining him in a "special" interview this afternoon. The camera zooms out to reveal the interviewee. When I lay my eyes on her, my breath catches, my muscles tense, and I have to take a double take to make sure I'm not seeing things.

It's Katniss.

* * *

**Whoop! I hope you liked it! Now, you can go to the poll on my profile and vote, or leave your response in a review. I have two questions this time!:**

**1. Should Gale and Peeta become friends, talk more but not exactly become friends, or stay rivals?**

**2. Should Adyn train with Peeta and go into battles with him?**

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! :D**

**~PureAtHeart**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the delayed update. I had a little bit of writer's block with this one, so it may not be as good. But I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, must I do this every chapter?

* * *

**

Katniss sits to the right of Caesar Flickerman. She is dressed up neatly in a dark silver strapless dress that touches her knees. Her hair is down instead of in the usual braid. But the strangest thing to me is that it looks like she doesn't have a scratch on her body. It could easily be the work of a prep team, but her olive skin is flawless.

I'm in shock. She's been there for three weeks. How could she still look like this?

Gale has come and stood next to me. I guess he needs my support watching his best friend suffer. Or maybe he's here for me. I'm not sure.

"Miss Everdeen, welcome to this exclusive interview. We are very glad you could join us," Caesar Flickerman states.

"I'm glad I could be here, Caesar." She smiles slightly, but I know it's an act. There is an undeniable edge of fear to her voice, and her stormy gray eyes are frightened. Her scowl is gone, and in its place is a fake smile of enjoyment. _Why can't that be me? I should be there, not Katniss._

Caesar pats her leg. "Katniss, what were your first thoughts when the area blew up?"

She sighs. "Well, I'm really not sure. One minute, I was frantically searching for Peeta, and the next, the arena exploded. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but that it was very intense."

Gale looks to me. "Wait, wasn't she the one who shot the arrow that destroyed the force field?"

I think back to that day. "Yeah, she was. It must be an act. They may have threatened that if she gave any indications that she was the one who did it, they would beat her. But I'm not sure." I focus back on the interview.

"Katniss," Caesar says. "Is there anything that you wish to say to Peeta or the rebels?" I listen intently. She takes a second, most likely recollecting her thoughts. And then she begins.

"Peeta," she says. And she stops. Katniss looks to be on the verge of tears. _What are they doing to her?_ "What do you personally think will happen? I know you. You aren't ready to fight this war. And I know the only reason you are a part of it is because of me. I know how you must be feeling right now. You think that you should be here in the Capitol, and I with the rebels. But don't worry about me. I love you." Those last three words bring me to tears. I can't help but wonder if she is simply keeping up the star-crossed lovers act. Or, is it real?

Caesar Flickerman pats her leg in comfort. They make eye contact for a second. And then she looks away. Caesar looks to the camera. "Thank you everyone for watching this interview. This ends tonight's broadcasting." Just before the Capitol anthem shows up, I swear I see a single tear slide down Katniss' cheek.

I'm still staring at the screen as it goes to black. Not a single person in the room is speaking; you could hear a pin drop. My emotions are so mixed that I don't know what I'm feeling. I have no clue what to do. What to think. They are torturing her. It doesn't show, but I know they are doing something to her. That wasn't the strong, fearless girl that I fell in love with. I turn and see that Coin has entered the room; I glare at her, but she doesn't make eye contact with me.

"Well, at least she's still alive," she says out loud. I have to bite my tongue to keep from shouting at her. Coin leaves the room and disappears just as quickly as I saw her.

Alive? She's probably worse than alive. Katniss would most likely rather be dead. She can endure lots of things, but not emotional pain. I wonder if they've told her that her family is alive. Probably not. They are trying to break her, and thinking that Prim is dead would be the only way.

Quickly, I exit the room to keep from letting out my emotions. My feet are leading me; I have no clue where I'm going. Suddenly, I've ended up in a supply closet. A small light bulb hangs from the ceiling. Extra uniforms are stacked on the left side, and cleaning supplies are piled on the other. I sit against the wall, bring my knees to my chest, and begin to think.

The same question is still crossing my mind. How could Katniss have looked the way she did during that interview? She was flawless. How did that happen? I don't know what an answer could be. Unless… My head perks up from my knees. Why didn't I think of this earlier? _The Capitol recorded that interview just a few days after her capture._ It has to be true. But I can't even begin to imagine what she may look like now.

I lean my head against the cold wall behind me. Before I can stop it, my thoughts slow, my eyes close, and my mind drifts to sleep.

_I slowly open my eyes. I do not recognize the room I'm in; frankly, it looks more like a prison cell. Of course. I'm in the Capitol. The cell is very small, with a mat in one corner and a chair in the other. Sitting atop the small gray mat inside this damp cell is Katniss, her knees pulled to her chest. She stares straight ahead. I rush to her and try to comfort her, but my arms go straight through her body. She can't see me, but I can see her. _

_This girl is not the same girl that I fought in two arenas with. That girl was a full-fledged woman, fearless yet caring, strong yet protective. Now, Katniss' cheeks look hollow, her eyes look sunken, and fear is plastered on her face. How I wish that could be me, and not her._

_Two muscular men suddenly burst through a door I hadn't noticed before. Katniss panics, gasping and trying to escape their clutches as they grab her arms. Her attempts are useless, and she is dragged out of the room. I follow them. She stops thrashing when she sees the man standing at the end of the hallway. I breathe in the horrid stench of roses and blood, and see a smile cross his puffy lips._

_President Snow._

"_My, my, Miss Everdeen. You look awful." He takes a step towards her and brushes her cheek with his fingertips. I want to kill him where he stands. "Have you had any time to think about our discussion? Do you have an answer?"_

_Katniss looks to her feet, and I see a tear stream down her dirty cheek. "I don't know anything."_

_Snow nods. "I thought you'd say that." He walks up to one of the guards and whispers something into his ear. The guard nods. Snow turns on his heel and walks off. The men on either side of Katniss begin to drag her off in the opposite direction; I follow them. _

_They reach a room just a little bigger than the last one. The guards throw Katniss to the ground; one of them opens another door on the inside of the room while the other roughly pulls Katniss up by her long black hair. I want to scream and shout at these men, to hurt them in every possible way. But I can't. I don't even know if this is happening. The men both drag her to the new doorway and gesture inside. There is nothing but a light bulb hanging from a low ceiling and a rectangular box, one that probably couldn't fit me even while sitting. Katniss understands the gesture, and crawls inside the box._

"_You stay in here until you talk." And then they are gone. Just before they close the door, however, I manage to hop inside with her. Katniss brings her legs to her chest, puts her forehead between her knees, and begins to sob madly. I may be only dreaming, but this may be the worst emotional pain I've ever felt._

A loud ring brings me back from oblivion. The dinner bell. I'm still inside the supply closet. I quietly stand and exit the room, following the rest of the crowd. I rub the sleep from my eyes groggily. I must have been out for four or five hours; only an hour before my meeting with Coin I had had lunch.

When I arrive at the cafeteria and receive my food portions, Adyn spots me and waves me over. He sits at a table to the right of the room, and Dawn is with him. She says hi when I sit and gives me a sympathetic look. I try and smile, but my mind is still focused on the dream. Could that really have happened to Katniss? Is she locked in a room that is smaller than a closet?

Dinner moves by quickly, with Adyn and Dawn running the conversations. I hardly speak at all. When the bell rings and signifies that mealtime is nearly over, I stop Adyn. "Hey, man. I'm going to go ahead and head off to bed. That fine with you?" He nods. Quickly, I make my way to our room, change into my sleep clothes, crawl into the bed, and force my mind to slip away.

* * *

The next day, the shock of the previous day has worn off. It's just about an hour or so before the lunch bell. Gale and I are stuck in our hand-to-hand combat and self-defense class. It isn't all that hard for me. I did, after all, grow up with two older brothers and survive two Hunger Games. Combat is basically one of my few weapons.

Our instructor, Walker, a man in his late twenties with dark hair and green eyes, is teaching us how to break the bones in an attacker's body when the doors creak open. Haymitch walks on into the room.

"Mr. Abernathy," Walker greets. "What can I do for you today?"

He points straight at me. "I need to steal Peeta Mellark from your class today. Is that fine?" Walker nods, and I curiously follow Haymitch out the door.

"What is it?" I ask once we are outside.

"Peeta," he sighs. "I am about to take you to meet your camera crew. You will be filming your first rebellion propo tomorrow in District 12."

* * *

**There you have it! If you really liked this chapter, I think you should check out my other story "Maybe". Its my Gale fanfic. (don't worry, I still like Peeta better)**

**Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! New chapter! Yay! A few quick things about this chapter... The text in the Italics is a little bit... Well, you will realize why this story is rated T. Please review when you are done reading and tell me what you think of the chapter and the amazing twist I've added in... ;) UPDATE: To those of you who have read this chapter: I apologize for the inconvenience, but I just received a review saying that my story sounds a lot like someone else's. I went and read the story, and I realized it sounds a lot like a certain part of their story. So, I came back and changed the flashback part. I hope that it doesn't sound too similar, but I changed it as much as I could with keeping the idea in there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah, I don't own the Hunger Games. Blah blah, Suzanne Collins own them. Blah.**

* * *

"What?" I say, gasping. This soon? I've only just agreed to her terms. I've only just begun my major training. "Why this early?" I ask.

Haymitch shrugs. "Coin claims that she is ready to get the rebellion started. She's ready to take action. To get all the districts to support our cause. And the sooner we get your propos out there, the sooner we can ally with the districts and overthrow the Capitol. You want Katniss back, don't you?"

My heart stops at the mention of her name. Of course I want her back. I'd do anything to make sure she returns safely. But I know that I am not personally ready to fight this full-scale rebellion. Anything could happen. I have mixed feelings on the topic of this war. "Fine. Let's go." He leads me down the gray hallways and staircases, and we finally reach Command. I begin to hope that Coin won't be in there; who knows what she would cause me to say.

Inside the room, standing off to the right, are four people, three men and one woman. They hold much equipment in their hands, and I realize they are my camera crew. The woman with a bald head and green snake-like tattoos across her scalp walks up to me and holds out her hand. I shake it.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark. My name is Cressida. I'll be directing and editing your propos." She gestures to a man with brown hair and piercings on his face. "This is Messalla, my assistant. The other two are Pollux and Castor." The next part she says in a low undertone. "Pollux is an Avox. Feel free to talk to him, but he won't be able to respond in words." I nod.

The man, Messalla, walks up to me and shakes my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Peeta." He holds up a clipboard and looks through the papers on it. "Okay, it looks like we are going to District 12 tomorrow, am I correct?" I nod. "All right then! I can't wait to work with you." And then he walks back to Castor and Pollux, who haven't moved.

Cressida nods in my direction. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you, Peeta." She returns to her group and Haymitch escorts me out of Command. When the doors close behind us, I finally speak.

"That was quick. I thought it would take longer to meet them."

Haymitch sighs. "Well, they have to run off and prepare everything for your trip to District 12 tomorrow."

I hesitate to answer. "I just don't understand why we _must _go to District 12. Why can't we go to any of the other districts?"

"It was one of your demands for being the Boy with the Bread. Remember in Command a few weeks ago? Coin wants to go ahead and get one of your requests out of the way, and you said you wanted to see Twelve." I am reminded of the event, though it is slightly fuzzy. I guess my mind is trying to remove any encounters with her.

"Right," I say. "I'm going to head back down to—" The piercing sound of the lunch bell interrupts my train of thought. "Never mind then. I guess I'm going to the cafeteria. See you, Haymitch." I turn on my heel and go towards my new destination. When I finally finish up in line and have my food, I decide to sit by Adyn, Dawn, Finnick, Annie, and Gale. Adyn grins when he sees me.

"Hey, little brother," he greets. "Heard you are going to District 12 tomorrow. Why is that?" I explain everything to him, from the propos to meeting my film crew. When I finish, all he is able to say is, "Whoa."

I nod. "It's not great, but it is one step closer to getting Katniss back." _One step closer to winning this war, _I add silently. Annie begins to look at me curiously, and I can tell she is searching me, trying to figure me out. I can only imagine what is going on inside her head.

"Peeta, did you say you are going to find Katniss?" I nod, saying that I am going to try my very hardest to get her back. "Good luck, Peeta. You are going to need it." I flinch, shocked by what she said. Does she really mean it? Or is it just her mind? I shake it off, and continue to eat, all my thoughts focused on what the next day will bring.

* * *

At six in the morning, the communicuff that sits atop my nightstand begins to beep. Groggily, I reach out and clutch the object. The screen has Haymitch's name in dark letters against the bright screen. I press the red button and begin to speak into the bracelet. "What do you want Haymitch?" I whisper.

"Peeta, I need you to report to Command fully dressed immediately." That last part catches me off guard.

"Fully dressed?" I laugh.

Haymitch grumbles. "Just get down here." And then the communication is cut. Still laughing slightly, I slip into my District 13 gray uniform and make my way down to the room. When I arrive, I stretch my arms out like a cat.

"So why do we need to be here this early?" I ask Haymitch, flexing my wrists. He shrugs and says something about Coin wanting us to be well prepared. He also mentioned a speech that she will give me. Great. After about thirty minutes, my film crew has loaded everything onto the hovercraft. Haymitch walks up to me and hands me a gift box. I look at him with a confused look on my face.

"It's something special that was made by Portia and Cinna. They had one for Katniss too but…" His voice trails. "Just go open it." I place the box on a table, open the lid, and lift its contents. It's a black unitard type clothing with a stretchy material. It's long-sleeved and is covered in a type of armor. Haymitch motions to the outfit, and orders me to put it on. Reluctantly, I do so. Overall, as I look at myself in the mirror, it doesn't look too bad.

I look up in time to see Coin approaching me. "Soldier Mellark, I want to wish you luck as you set off today. Remember the message that you need to send in your propo. Convince those that will see this to join the rebellion, just as you convinced the Capitol citizens that Katniss was pregnant."

I flinch. "You know she wasn't pregnant, right?"

"Really? Funny, you sounded so serious when you were up there. Unless that was the acting, but it sounded real to me. But, good luck, Soldier Mellark. The rebellion is in your hands at the moment. Don't let me down."

As I take my seat in the hovercraft beside Haymitch and Gale, I let my mind wander. Somehow, it finds the day I regret the most in my entire life, four months ago, when Snow announced the Quarter Quell. And it has to do with the conversation I just had with President Coin.

_My mind pulls me from the horrid nightmares. The images are scarred in my eyes, and I quickly rush to the kitchen and fill up a glass of water to cool myself down. A couple days ago, Snow had announced the Quarter Quell. Katniss was furious with me for dumping Haymitch's alcohol supply, but it needed to be done. They still haven't agreed to—_

_From nowhere, I hear faint screams. Katniss. Before I can breathe, I've dropped the glass and am sprinting across the street to her house. Her mother and sister know that I usually barge in at night, so no one stops me when I run inside, race up the stairs, and enter her room. She is thrashing on the bed. Quickly, I rush to her side and pull her into my arms. _

"_Katniss, its okay. I'm here. Katniss, wake up. Wake up." Eventually, her screams stop and she wakes up, breathing heavily. She stares into my eyes for a few seconds, and then brings her lips to mine._

_I embrace her harder, hands carefully placed on her back, and she wraps her fingers around my neck and pulls me closer. She pulls me on top of her and kisses me harder. I feel her struggling with my shirt, and pulls it over my head and tosses it aside. Before I know what she is doing, she gotten her hands on my pants and is struggling with them. I use one hand and grab both of hers._

"_Katniss, do you really want this?" As an answer, she takes her hands from my grip, wraps them around my neck, and pulls me closer._

_We lay in each other's arms afterwards. Her head is rested against my bare chest, and I stroke her dark hair slowly. We did it. Does this mean that she really loves me after all? I'm hoping that it does, and I bury my face into her hair. Without warning, she sits up, breathing quickly. "Katniss? What is it?"_

"_Do you realize what we just did? What this could mean for us?"_

_Regret sinks in. She wasn't ready. I try to wrap my arms around her, but she pushes them away. "Get away from me."_

"_Katniss," I whisper. She breaks down and sobs. I've never seen her like this and it hurts._

_I hop up from the bed and struggle into my pants. I grab my shirt, and I sprint out the door. As I head home, I stop, look at the sky, and scream into the night. I've hurt Katniss, and I may have ruined my one and only chance of winning her love._

A jolt brings me from my thoughts. The captain comes over the intercom and says that accidentally moved the controls and that it's nothing to worry about, but my mind continues to think about that night four months ago. I know that I cannot keep it a secret anymore. Turning, I look to Haymitch and whisper in a low voice, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He nods and leads me to a very small hallway leading to the control room.

"What is it, Peeta?" Haymitch crosses his arms over his chest, and his eyebrows scrunch together.

I sigh. "It's Katniss. I think she might be pregnant."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I hope you enjoyed it! I now have a new poll up on my profile, and I also have a Facebook page! Its called "PureAtHeart-Fanfiction", and on it I will post random things, including how I'm doing in my stories! Tell me what you think of the lovely twist I've added! Review? I think so.**

**~PureAtHeart**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update. I had writer's block. And homework. And dance team practice. But I'm back! And to those of you who thought the flashback in Chapter Six sounded like one of HalfHope's stories, I apologize. It was completely coincidental. But I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Hunger Games. Never will own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Cut!"

Cressida shakes her head and walks up to me. "Peeta! Come on now! Is your head not in the game today?"

_Well, considering we are here in District 12 where my family was killed and many people, including my friends, died, no I'm not in the game today. Oh, and on top of all that, I may have gotten Katniss pregnant._But do I really say that? No. "I'm just not feeling it today. Maybe a little break to clear my head will help things."

She sighs. "Okay, people! Be back in about twenty minutes so we can start up again." She shakes her head as she walks away.

I'm frightened at what I'm about to do. As I approach him, I feel like I'm getting butterflies in my stomach. When I'm standing right in front of him, I can feel his cold, angry stare burning into my skin. "Haymitch."

"Boy, I want an explanation right now." He shakes his head at me. "You know what he would do if he found out, right?" He jerks his thumb at Gale, whose back is turned from us, as he is standing guard with some other soldiers. I know what he would do. All this talking I've done with him to get to know him better would have been for nothing. He probably would make much less conversation with me, if I was even that lucky. I nod slowly, making eye contact. "Tell me what happened." So I do. I tell him about the nightmare I had, waking up and hearing Katniss' frightened shrieks, how I comforted her and she began kissing me. How once the deed was done she began to regret it, and about the awful feeling that came over me. When I am done, all he can do is glare.

"Please don't tell anyone, Haymitch. If she's pregnant—"

"She's probably about four months along by now. She will be showing pretty soon." He hesitates, puts his hands to his face, and is silent for a few minutes. "Peeta, you need to tell Coin. She is the only one who can put together a rescue mission, and we need to get Katniss out of there before something bad happens. We need to treat this like she really is pregnant."

I nod, agreeing with him. "I'll tell Coin about the possible pregnancy as soon as we return to Thirteen."

He bobs his head. "Do that. Then maybe she'll have the decency to put together a mission to rescue her. Now go collect your thoughts so we can shoot ourselves a convincing propo." I nod, and head over to the one of the dead trees that was almost burnt by the bomb fire. I kneel and put my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees.

So much is going on in my life right now, I really haven't had time to sit down and actually think about it. And everything seems to revolve around President Coin. Now whether that's a good or bad thing, I don't know. But because of her, Katniss is being held captive in the Capitol, and she has done nothing about it. Is it my actions that cause her to ignore Katniss? I decide here and now, to try and change my ways, all around District 13, especially when I am with Coin.

Cressida calls everyone over to the filming site, beside a crumbling stone building. Why she chose this spot, I'm not exactly sure. Back when District 12 was still standing, this building was just a small clothing shop, just a few blocks away from where my home was.

When everyone is in their places, Cressida puts her fingertips to her forehead, and lets out a deep sigh. After a few minutes of silence, she speaks. "Peeta, we are going to try a new strategy. Just, go where you want. Wander around until you see some inspiration. I will be following at a distance with my camera. Understood?" I nod. "Great. Let's get started."

I turn from her, and hear the click of the camera, starting the recording. My eyes examine my surroundings. Nothing but ash and crumbling buildings and skeletons sprawled along the streets. Where am I supposed to find inspiration? It's around five minutes before I begin to trek through the thick ash, Cressida following in my footsteps.

Some of the places I encounter bring up painful memories. I pass my old school. The first memory that comes to mind is the day that I first met Katniss; I remember hearing her soft, sweet voice, and knowing that I was in love with her immediately. A "goner" my father used to call it. And suddenly, I knew what I wanted to say for my propo.

I bend down and pick up a handful of ash. Turning, I find myself facing the camera, my eyes locked on the ash in my right hand. "Do you see this ash that I hold in my hand? I found this by a school here in District 12. This could be a piece of the building. It could be a child, fleeing from the bombs that destroyed this place. Either way, its part of a place that someone loved."

I drop the ash, and look intently into the camera. "Who did this? Who destroyed the homes of innocent children? Who killed thousands of people?" My voice had risen to a slight shout, but I quickly dropped it. "The Capitol. They did this. And if we don't put a stop to this madness, they could do this to you too." I pause, knowing that it will add to the dramatic effect.

"Join me. Join the rebels. And together, we can stop the Capitol before they do something like this again."

"Cut!"

Castor presses a button on the camera, and the lens closes. "Peeta, that was wonderful!" Cressida cheers. "Very dramatic. I'm sure Coin will be pleased."

_I hope so. The faster Coin sees I'm ready to work, the quicker we could get Katniss back, _I think to myself. Haymitch gives me a pat on the back, but I can tell that he is still angry about our previous conversation.

"Good job, Peeta," I hear behind me. It's Gale. "That would convince me to join the rebels' side. I thank him, and Cressida sends us all to the hovercraft to return to District 13. I take my seat beside Haymitch, and he touches my shoulder.

"Peeta, you did pretty well today," he says. "But that doesn't change what you did before the Quell, and it still means I'm angry with you. You two are kids. I'm just going to have to except it. But, I'll pray that she isn't pregnant, for your sake, because not even I know what the Capitol would do if they found out."

After he finishes, questions swarm into my mind. What might the Capitol do if she is pregnant? For all I know, it could be a false alarm. But I feel something inside of me saying that she is pregnant. I lean over and put my head in my hands, elbows on my knees. _God, what if she is pregnant? What would I do? I can't support a baby. What would everyone think?_ _What would Adyn think? He'd be so disappointed._

I begin to think about Katniss, alone with Johanna in the Capitol. What is she going through? Will she make it out alive?

* * *

A few days after the propo was filmed, Haymitch comes up to me and says I'm wanted in Command. Adyn accompanies me as I follow Haymitch down the gray hallways and enter the room. Finnick, Annie, Gale, Beetee, and the film crew are all there. Coin walks in right behind me, and walks over to Beetee. They whisper to each other for a few minutes. When they finish speaking, Coin comes over to me.

"Peeta, we are going to watch your propo today. Beetee has been editing it together for the past few days. I hope you like it." She motions to the huge screen in the front of the room. The first shot is of me wandering around the District, and fades to black. Then, I'm stooping down and picking up the ash, and it fades once more. Then, my speech is shown, with random shots of me walking through the ash interrupting the talking. When I hear myself say, "Join me," I'm shown leaning against a tree. "Join the rebels." The screen becomes red, and a mockingjay appears. The entire thing fades, and then its over.

I'm impressed. I didn't think it would look that great.

"We plan on showing it during the next speech given by President Snow," Coin says. "The Capitol won't even know its coming. We've received word from one of our spies in the Capitol. He has seen Katniss Everdeen. She is alive, but very weak. Same with Johanna Mason. We are hoping to have a rescue mission put together within a few days."

I'm blown away. Relief sets over me, and I nearly lose my balance from the shock. Katniss might be coming back. And very soon.

* * *

**YAY! I hope you enjoyed it! NEWS: I need more requests for Maybe. I'm running out of ideas. I am working on three more, but they aren't working the way I planned. So please tell me what you want to see in a review! Also, when we reach May, I most likely will not be able to update. The first two weeks, I've got dance team rehearsal and then the show. Then, I'm going to Disney World (YAY!). Then, final exams (UGH.). So, yeah. Also, I think I might start asking you guys opinion questions about random things. Just saying. One more thing, NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! Go vote! Thanks for reading!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: What is your favorite song? Mine is "Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin. LOVE THEM.**

**~PureAtHeart**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Now, I'm going to be VERY busy the next couple of weeks. So, that will probably mean very little updating until June. I'll try to update when I can. But becuase of my lack of updating, this chapter is longer! But you all will probably hate my lovely cliffhanger ending. Just saying. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, nor will I ever own the Hunger Games. Just saying.**

* * *

Over the next couple of days, the soldiers, Coin, and the victors all plan a rescue mission to retrieve Katniss and Johanna. Already, we have four medics, six other soldiers, and two pilots going to the Capitol. I would like to go as well, but so far, they aren't letting me. "We could lose our symbol of the rebellion," they say. My only wish is that they could understand my feelings about this. I just want to help get her back.

So, when I see Haymitch in the hall the day before the mission, I stop him. "Haymitch," I begin, "I want to go on that mission. I need to help rescue Katniss."

He sighs. "I understand, Peeta. But we have to think about the rebellion. We can't lose you. You are very important for our cause."

"I know that, Haymitch. But I _need_ to go. This could show that I am ready to—" He holds up his hand to stop me, and says that we need to speak to Coin about this. Around fifteen minutes later, we are standing at Coin's desk discussing the issue. I explain my side of this situation, and why I want to go, and then Haymitch talks about his.

"What do you say about this, President?" he asks.

Coin pauses before responding, thinking about what we have just discussed. She leans forward and folds her hands on top of her desk. "Well, I don't see a problem. If he wants to go, we should let him."

"Really?" I ask, hearing a little bit of excitement in my voice.

"Yes. The quicker we get the hostages back, the faster this war might be over. With Katniss herself here working on the rebellion, more people may follow our cause." Coin tells me that the mission is going to be in a couple of days, and to prepare. Then, she dismisses us.

Once outside the office, Haymitch turns to me. "Boy," he says, pointing his finger at me, "you had better hope that nothing bad happens to you." And then he turns on his heel and is gone.

While I'm very honored that Coin is letting me go on this mission, at the same time, I can't help but feel that Haymitch's warning should be taken seriously. What would happen to the rebellion if I died? I know that I will be greatly protected on this mission, but there's always that one chance…

* * *

On the day of the mission, my communicuff awakens me. A message on the tiny screen reads: "Meet in aircraft landing station in thirty minutes. Wear your uniform." _Well, of course I would wear my uniform. What else would I wear? _After I rub the sleepiness from my eyes, I take a quick shower, dry myself off, and slip into the uniform made by Portia and Cinna. Adyn is still sound asleep, his snores quietly echoing throughout the room. I never told him about the mission today, so I quickly jot down a note on a stray piece of paper and place it by his nightstand. "Bye, Adyn," I whisper. Then, I slip out of our apartment into the cold hallway.

Once I reach Command, I notice I am the last one there. Among the people there are Gale and Finnick. Coin is also here, and when I take my place by Finnick, she quiets the group down and begins to speak, her pale gray eyes serious.

"Good morning, everyone. As you all know, the mission at hand today is to rescue Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason from the Capitol. Every one of you is risking his or her own life to make sure this task is completed. No one knows how long this mission will take. Just be prepared for the worst. Do not forget that the symbol of our rebellion, the Boy with the Bread, is among us. You need to make sure nothing bad happens to him, or our rebellion could be over."

Finnick leans close to my ear and whispers, "That's why Gale and I are here. It's our job to protect you." I look at him and mouth, _really? _He nods.

"Now," Coin continues, "two hovercrafts shall be used for this mission. You all should know which hovercraft to go on." Finnick pokes me and points to himself. _You're with me, _he mouths. I smile and give him a thumbs up. "Pilots, remember the route you shall be taking. Medics, be prepared for anything. Soldiers, stop at nothing to get the hostages and get out of there. Good luck, everyone. Dismissed." The commotion begins again as we begin to make out way to our hovercraft.

Gale, Finnick, and I join the group of two pilots, three soldiers, and two medics. "Hey, Peeta!" A man wearing a pilot uniform walks up to me and shakes my hand. "The name's Petty. Lucien Petty. I'm the commanding pilot of this hovercraft." He introduces the other people. The other pilot is Marina Haven from District 4. The soldiers are a younger man named Cloud Jones, Wesley Bane, and Kane Smith. The medics are Trevor Fennings and Elena Marx. And then, of course, there is Finnick, Gale, and myself.

"All right, guys!" Kane shouts. "Let's do this thing!" The rest of us cheer, and we pile into the hovercraft. Within a few minutes, we are seated and ready for takeoff.

Finnick says under his breath, "It looks like we got stuck with the party group." I laugh as I notice Wesley and Kane sitting in the corner playing cards. Everyone on the hovercraft seems to be in such a good mood. And on such a serious mission, this is strange. But I accept it, thinking maybe it's to prepare them, personally, for the mission.

"Hey, everyone," Lucien says over the intercom. "We will arrive in a couple of hours. Be prepared; we may be fired upon as we approach. And we are keeping close connections with the other hovercraft." Then, the buzz of the intercom shows he has signed off. Well, we have a couple of hours to waste, so I stand up and walk over to where Gale is seated. He is examining his gun when I sit beside him; he looks up.

"Peeta," he says, nodding.

"How have you been doing Gale? I haven't talked to you in a while."

He sighs. "Well, I've actually been seeing someone."

This catches my attention. "But, I thought you loved Katniss."

"I do. But I've seen the way she looks at you, Peeta. Especially before the Quell. She has never looked at me like that. She may deny it, but I know she loves you dearly. And I'm sure there's no way I can change that."

I suddenly feel the need to apologize. But I don't. I don't want him to feel worse. "So who are you seeing?"

He smiles. "Madge. She is still alive."

"Really? I didn't see her among the refugees."

"Yeah. She told me that she somehow survived the bombings. And she had been living off food in a nearby forest when the District 13 search party came and found her a couple of weeks ago."

"Well, it's good to know that she is still alive. Did her family…" my voice trails. He shakes his head. "Oh." We fall silent, and a few minutes later I speak. "I'm going to go see how that card game over there is going." I jerk my thumb towards the corner, where Kane is accusing Wesley of cheating. Gale nods, and I walk away.

The next few hours are entertaining. Wesley finally admitted that he cheated. Finnick and I talk about the mission and how it should work. I'm about to talk to Gale again when a tapping sound echoes around the craft. "We are being ambushed!" Lucien shouts. "Soldiers: to your stations. In the air at 8 o'clock. Fire at will!" Wesley, Kane, Cloud, Finnick, and Gale all sprint over to the guns stationed along the edges of the craft, and I hear their guns fire.

"Cloud!" Kane shouts, "Hit their engine! It's on the underside!" Cloud nods and fires. I watch, amazed, as the carefree, fun-loving guys I met earlier change into serious gunmen. Hoping for a better look, I run to the cockpit at the front of the craft, grabbing random things to balance myself as the craft jerks around. When I get inside, Marina and Lucien's hands are clutching the joysticks that direct the craft so tightly their knuckles are white.

As I look out the window, I see the first Capitol hovercraft smoking and watch it fall to the ground. A second craft is right behind it. Lucien yells into the microphone, "We are going to fly upside down below it. Fire at its underside!" I hang on to one of the poles in the room as Marina pulls the joystick back, causing the craft to flip to where its underside is facing upwards. I see multiple bullets and one missile penetrate the Capitol hovercraft, and I watch it fall as we turn right-side up.

Marina presses a button on her headset. "Craft One to Craft Two, are you still there?" Silence. I bite my lower lip as Marina asks again.

After a pause, I hear, "Affirmative. We had three Capitol hovercrafts on us, but it looks like they've stopped coming. Does it look safe to land? The prison is somewhere below us, according to the spy."

Lucien examines ground below us. "It looks like it. Let's land." I turn on my heel and leave the room. Cloud is in his same spot, talking about how he wanted more action in the attack.

"Hey guys," I say. "We are about to land. So, I guess you need to get ready." They nod and grab their guns. Kane walks up to me and hands me a couple of pistols and some extra cartridges.

"You'll probably need one too, Peeta. Don't want to take any chances, do we?" He laughs and slaps my back. "Let's get ready for this!" He whoops as we feel the craft touch the ground, and Lucien and Marina come in.

"All right. We are ready. Soldiers, you know where to go. The other craft has landed beside us. Your mission is to rescue Katniss. Protect Peeta along the way. Don't forget that when you have her, press the button on your belt, and Marina and I will fly the craft over there. Good luck." And then we set off. We are in a forest, and it looks like it has no end in sight.

I approach Wesley. "Okay, so what exactly are we looking for?"

"According to our spy, they are being held in a cave. Inside the cave are a few different tunnels. We know which ones lead to whom. We are going to the right tunnel." I nod, and we continue our trek. What is strange to me is that throughout the entire journey to the cave, we are not attacked. I ask Wesley about this. "The spy said that for reasons he is unsure about, the prisoners are poorly guarded. But like I said, no one knows why."

When we reach the cave, deep in the heart of the forest, the first sign of Capitol life guards the cave. Gale and Finnick hide me behind a bush, and kneel on either side of me, protecting me. Through the bush, I can see the six soldiers, the three from our craft and three from the other, stationed behind trees, backs to the bark. Kane whistles a bird call: the signal that causes the soldiers to jump out from behind the trees and fire.

Stray bullets fire past me, just barely missing my ears. I hear two thuds, and Finnick nudges me which tells me it's safe. None of our soldiers look hurt, but when I look to the Capitol guards, I can tell that they are dead or dying.

"Well," Cloud says. "That was exciting." We all laugh, and then we prepare to go into the cave. When all of our guns are reloaded and everyone had refocused on the mission at hand, we sneak into the cave. After around ten minutes of walking through the cave, the tunnel divides into two.

"Okay," Kane says. "We go to the right. They go to the left. The spy said that Katniss is down this tunnel." He turns to the entire group. "Remember, as soon as you have the hostage, press the button on your belt so the pilots can retrieve us. I wish you all the best of luck. Move out." And with that, he, Cloud, Wesley, Finnick, Gale and I all set off into the tunnel.

The walk is silent. Not even our footsteps are heard. Everyone is on high alert. And after what seems like fifteen minutes of walking, we see a light at the end of the tunnel. As we approach, I can feel the tension in the air. Suddenly, Wesley puts his arm out to stop us, and his finger goes to his lips. Two guards sit in front of a door. _Katniss is behind that door. _Wesley tiptoes towards them, careful to stay in the shadows, and pulls out his two pistols. He points them at the guards, and fires. The guards fall to the ground. Wesley keeps his guns up and sneaks into the light, checking for anymore. He motions that its safe, and I sprint to the door.

"How can we get in?" I ask, hearing urgency in my voice.

"Peeta, calm down." Finnick kneels down and rummages through the pockets of the Capitol guard until he finds a key. Quickly, he unlocks the door. My heart is racing. I haven't seen her in person since the Quell. And when Finnick opens the door, Gale and I run in. We are inside a prison cell, smaller than my bathroom back in 13. It is pitch black, with only the light from the cave outside guiding us.

"Peeta? Gale?" I turn towards the sound of the voice, bringing my flashlight from my belt and shining it in a corner of the room. And then I see her.

She is huddled against the wall. Her cheeks are hollow. Her once strong gray eyes are filled with fright. "Peeta?" she asks, perking up. I run to her as Gale tells the others she is in here.

"I'm here, Katniss," I say, pulling her to me. "I'm here. We are going to take you back to District 13."

Through her quiet sobs, I hear her say, "They told me you all were dead. But you're alive. Prim?"

"She's alive." I hear her small sigh of relief, and then someone enters the room.

"Peeta," Kane says. "We need to go. Now." I nod and stand up, picking up Katniss. She is so light, and it scares me. And then we set off down the tunnel.

Katniss leans her head against my chest. Before I know it, she has fallen asleep. A slight smile crosses my face. She is so peaceful when she sleeps. The walk back to the entrance is silent as well, everyone lost in their thoughts. When we reach the end of the cave, I see the hovercraft materialize, and Trevor and Elena run out with a stretcher. I lay Katniss on the white cloth, and they take her inside.

Just before we leave, I see the others come out with Johanna. Cloud clicks a bomb and throws it inside the cave. I turn and cover the back of my head with my hands. An explosion echoes around us, and the cave caves inward. Cloud notices me watching the rocks fall over the entrance. "It's a precaution. Just in case some Capitol people were still in there." I nod. "Now, let's get out of here."

But right before I turn my head, something catches my eye. "Cloud, remember those guards you all killed earlier?" He nods. "I don;t know if they are dead. I swear I just saw one move."

He laughs. "Peeta, that's nonsense. You said it yourself. We killed those guys. I think you might just be hallucinating. Lack of sleep, maybe?" Cloud makes his way to the hovercraft. I sigh and follow him.

But right before I make it inside, I hear a stumble from behind me. As I turn, a gun fires. Pain shoots up my left arm, and I know I've been shot. A cry of agony escapes my lips, causing Finnick, Wesley, and Kane to turn. "Peeta!" Finnick shouts, running over to me. He and Wesley grab my arms before I fall, and they lead me to the infirmary. My vision is starting to blur. I can feel the blood gushing from my arm, causing me to become lightheaded. I feel myself being hooked up to machines by what looks like Marina, but I can't tell. The pain in my arm is too great. My thoughts are jumbling together. I feel a prick in my arm through the throbbing in my upper arm, and my eyes begin to close. The pain in my arm starts to fade as my consciousness does the same. Darkness begins to surround me, and I start falling into oblivion.

And then, nothing.

* * *

**Let me guess. You all hate me now. It seemed like a good place to end. Unfortunately, it was a CLIFFHANGER!**

**NEWS!: Go like my Facebook page! Its called "PureAtHeart-Fanfiction". Remember that I will not be updating for awhile. Oh, and Lucien, Cloud, Wesley, and Kane might pop up in the story again, so here's a short appearance description: Lucien has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Cloud has dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. Wesley has chestnut brown hair and green eyes. Kane has black hair and blue eyes. They all have fairly lean builds.**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: What is your favorite series other than the Hunger Games? Mine is "Fallen" by Lauren Kate.**

**~PureAtHeart**


	9. Chapter 9

**I lied. I was able to put an update together over the week. Now, THIS will probably be the late update for this story until June. Thank you to everyone who supports this story! This is the big chapter. We will figure out if Katniss is pregnant or not. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Consciousness comes swimming back to me. The first thing I notice is the slight pain I feel in my arm. The source of the ache is a few inches below my shoulder joint on my left arm. That must have been where I was shot. The second thing I realize is that it's hard for me to form a very big thought. When I do, my head begins to throb. _Stupid painkillers._

After a few minutes of just laying here, my mind groggy, I slowly open my eyes. It feels like I'm tearing through thread just to get them open. And when I do, the brightness of the room hits me like a punch. The room is pure white; everything from the bed sheets to the walls to the floor is white. In the middle of the brightness are two people, one sitting in a chair to my left, and the other standing at the door.

"Peeta!" someone shouts, and I immediately recognize the voice; it belongs to Adyn. But when he yells my name, my head suddenly pounds. I reach up with my right hand and massage my temple.

"I'll go get the doctor," I hear from the door.

My eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "Why is Cloud here?" I ask, and it comes out more as a whisper.

"He feels horrible for not believing you when you said the Capitol guard was still alive." I'm sure he sees the look of confusion on my face, because he asks me, "You don't remember, do you?" I shake my head, trying to piece together the events that happened before I passed out, but with no success. "When you went on that mission to rescue Katniss without telling_ me, _there were two guards at the entrance to the cave. The soldiers had shot them down, and they looked dead." I nod, remembering that much. "But on your way out, you thought you saw one move. Cloud thought you were joking around, so he did nothing about it. But that's when the guard stood and shot you. Cloud immediately killed him, but by then you had passed out. You were shot in your upper arm near your elbow." He gestures to my left arm, which I suddenly notice is wrapped in a series of bandages and held in a white sling. "And then you all arrived back here in 13, and when I was told you were hurt…" His voice trails, and I feel a pang of guilt. His eyes suddenly turn serious. "Don't ever leave without telling me again, do you understand?" After hesitating, I nod, and he sighs with relief.

"Adyn, how is Katniss doing?"

He shrugs. "Good, last I heard."

A knock at the door brings me from my thoughts, and in comes a woman with a white doctor's coat. She has a head of layered auburn hair and bright green eyes. "Hello, Peeta. My name is Dr. Knox. It's wonderful to finally meet you." I shake her hand when she holds hers out. Cloud walks in and leans against the doorway. "Now, your injuries. You were shot in the arm just two inches above your elbow. If it had hit your elbow, you might not have an arm. And just in case you're wondering, due to the headaches you are probably experiencing, no you do not have a concussion. It's just the intense drugs we had to use on you in order to keep the pain away." She turns to Adyn and Cloud. "And might we have a moment alone?" After hesitating, both of them cautiously leave.

Dr. Knox turns to me. "I have something to tell you about Miss Everdeen. While we were taking tests on her, we discovered something shocking." She pauses, inhaling deeply. "Miss Everdeen is pregnant. She is around four months along."

_Oh my god. _She has a baby. Probably _my _child. I'm glad I'm lying on a bed; if not I would have collapsed right there. Mixed emotions course through my veins. What should I be thinking? "Dr. Knox, am I allowed to see Katniss?"

"You may in a few hours. We want the drugs to get almost completely out of your system before we let you get up from your bed. And you will be using a wheelchair, just because we don't want you walking with that prosthetic leg of yours just yet. Right now, she is awake, visiting with her family. But I've instructed her to keep the pregnancy a secret. Is there anyone else that knows about this?"

I nod. "Haymitch. He knows the basic facts." Dr. Knox nods, and she stands.

"Okay, very quickly I want to check on your arm. It's wrapped in multiple bandages, in case you can't tell. It will not take very long, and because you are still induced with drugs, you probably won't feel a thing. Feel free to look away if you want. Otherwise, here we go." She unhooks the metal hook at my wrist that holds my bandages together, and begins to unwrap it. At first, I feel nothing. But once she gets to my elbow, a growing pain begins to set in.

"Dr. Knox, I'm beginning to feel something." She immediately stops and asks where the pain is coming from. "I think its right where the bullet went in. It aches when I move it or when anything touches it."

She nods. "Okay, then. We won't continue; by what you're telling me, if we unwrap it, it will most likely begin to bleed again. I'll probably check on it tomorrow." She rewraps the bandages and picks up her clipboard. After jotting down a couple of things, she puts it back in the cabinet and looks to me. "I will send in your breakfast as soon as I leave. I'll come check on you in a few hours and determine if you can visit Katniss." And with that, she turns on her heel and leaves. Adyn and Cloud reenter the room.

"What was that about, Peeta?" Adyn asks, pulling up a chair.

"Oh, nothing really. She just wanted to check my arm and my blood pressure," I lie. Adyn nods.

Cloud walks up to me and sits on the edge of the bed. "Peeta, I apologize. I should have listened to you when you said that guard was moving. And because of my stupid actions…" He gestures to my arm, and exhales deeply.

"Its fine, Cloud. I should have listened to Haymitch and stayed in District 13. And hey, I'm still here. Pretty soon we will probably be laughing about this." A small grin spreads across Cloud's face. He nods, stands, and walks out of the room.

Adyn looks to me. "He just needed to apologize. He was missing training for this, and he was told by his instructor to head back as soon as he had so. Cloud wanted to stay, but if he disobeys his teacher he could lose his soldier status," Adyn explains. "Or, that's what he told me, anyway." I laugh, just as a nurse walks in with a tray. As soon as she sets it on my lap and leaves, I stick out my tongue in disgust.

"Hospital food," I say, picking up a piece of scrambled egg with my fork. "My favorite." To try and enlighten the mood, I put the egg in my mouth, and grimace as I chew and swallow. "Yum," I say sarcastically. Adyn laughs.

"And that's one thing I'm not jealous of," he says, chuckling. "Well, seeing you eat is making me want to do the same. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the cafeteria to eat me some delicious soggy fish stew," Adyn says sarcastically, making a face of disgust. Then, he smiles, tells me goodbye, and leaves the room.

As I begin to dig into my meal, my thoughts begin to wander. I think about everything that has happened since I woke up this morning. I learned that I had gotten shot in the arm, and nearly lost everything from the elbow down. My fears had been confirmed. Katniss is pregnant. That's been the worst thing so far. She's told me before that she never wants to have kids. And here I am getting her pregnant? I feel awful about this. I'll never be the same.

When I am done eating my breakfast, the nurse comes in and takes the tray. I'm then left alone until Adyn or someone else returns. An hour passes, and no one has come in. Then two. I'm so bored that I've begun to count the tiles on the floor. Then the tiles on the ceiling. Then the spots on the ceiling tiles. And when I've finished counting those, I begin to count in my head. _One, two, three…_

Suddenly, the door opens, breaking me from my trance. It's Dr. Knox. "Hello, Peeta. Sorry about that lonely wait. We had to tend to some important matters with Johanna." She walks over to the machines that are hooked up to my body and examines them. She then pops a thermometer under my tongue and wraps a blood pressure cuff around my good arm, pressing the button that causes it to squeeze. When both machines beep, she takes them back and examines the results.

"It looks like you have woken up enough to go and visit Katniss. You won't even need a wheel chair. But I am going to give you this cane just in case." She puts the cane on the bed and holds out her hand. "Trust me, you'll need help getting up." I take her outstretched hand and swing my legs over the side of the bed. _This is really why I wish I didn't have a prosthetic leg. _"Just take it easy." Slowly, I push my weight onto one foot; when I feel comfortable, I do the same with the other. Then, I slowly stand. I'm wobbly at first, but then I can stand on my own. Dr. Knox hands me the cane, and she helps me to the door. "It's the room across the hall." She points straight ahead, and I nod.

I hobble over to the door and pause, breathing in deeply. This is it. Without thinking a second longer, I put the cane under my right arm and open the door.

Katniss sits on a hospital bed, alone in the room. When she sees me, her face becomes full of emotions that I can't read. I'm sure that she is going to start screaming at me, telling me to get out and never talk to her again. But then, she does something I wasn't expecting.

She smiles at me.

* * *

**I know. Bad ending. But WHAT DO YOU THINK? Katniss is PREGNANT! What will happen to the rebellion now? **

**NEWS!: Go like my Facebook page if you haven't already! Its called "PureAtHeart-Fanfiction". I will most likely be updating my other fanfic, Maybe, tomorrow. But after that, my month is packed! I've got dance team rehearsals and the show on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Then I have a party with my team. Then, I go to Disney World! Then, exams. But then I'll update a lot during the summer! OH! I've begun my own personal novel, so that's another reason I won't be updating.**

**Please REVIEW! :D**

**~PureAtHeart**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! I'm still alive! My crazy month of May is DONE! I hope you all like the new chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. Sadly.**

* * *

I close the door behind me, my eyes glued to Katniss. I slowly make my way to her side. Her smile is still intact. Her eyes are locked with my own. I sit on the bed, and awkwardly hold out my arms. After a moment of hesitation, she throws herself into them. She folds into me, and I breathe in her scent, the smell of the woods, so vaguely familiar in my mind. My tears fall into her dark hair. _She's here. Katniss is really here._

"Peeta," she whispers into my neck. "I missed you so much."

I try to laugh, but it comes out more as a sob. "I did too, Katniss. So much."

Katniss pulls away from our embrace, and her stormy gray eyes meet my own. "They told me you were dead. I didn't believe them at first, but they continued to tell me you were gone. Eventually, I came to think it was true. But I hoped it wasn't true because you're—" Her voice trails off. I finish the sentence for her.

"The father of your child, right?" Her mouth parts ever so slightly, but then she closes it.

"How could you possibly have known that?" I sigh, and then I tell her about the first time I became suspicious, when Coin said she had thought Katniss was pregnant all along. It goes on and on, and eventually I start to talk about everything that happened since my arrival in 13.

"And then I woke up in the hospital with my arm wrapped in this cast. And the first thing I wanted to know was if you were okay, and that I hadn't dreamed about the rescue mission. And now, here I am." I awkwardly shrug, and she quietly giggles.

"Well, I'm very glad that you are here." She looks down and sighs, her left hand making its way to her bloated stomach. "Peeta," she begins. "Why did we do this? I never wanted to have kids. Not in this world that we live in."

I exhale slowly, hearing my breath shake. "I don't know, Katniss. Stupid teenagers, I guess. But now that the deed is done, we have to live with our decision. And if that means having to raise a child, then so be it."

"But what will my mother think? Prim? And Gale. If Gale found out he would kill you. I mean, I would keep it secret if I could, but I don't see how I could hide it when I'm nine months along and huge."

"No, Katniss, I understand. I'm not sure what my brother will think when I tell him. Chances are it won't be good, but I will try not to let it get to me."

Katniss leans back against her pillows, sighing. "Peeta, I don't want to talk about this anymore." I nod, and we sit in silence for what seems like the longest time. I'm about to stand and return to my room when she grabs my hand, pulling me slightly closer to her. "Peeta," she starts. "While I was in the Capitol, when I wasn't being tortured, I had a lot of time to think. The strangest things would cross my mind. And somehow, they were all related to you."

I nod, listening intently. "All the while, I would ask myself, 'Why am I thinking of you in my time of need? Everything somehow comes back to you. Why is that?' And then, in the final days of my time in the Capitol, I realized the reason why." She sighs quietly before continuing. "I love you, Peeta. It was always you. And this time, it's for real."

My heart skips a beat as the last few words she said repeat in my head over and over again. _It was always you. And this time, it's for real. _I suddenly begin laughing to myself. "Katniss, that's wonderful." She beams, and suddenly leans in and kisses me. I use my good arm and bring her to me, our bodies touching. This is the first real kiss I've felt in a long time. She pulls away, still smiling, and suddenly yelps in pain. "Katniss, are you okay?" I ask frantically, putting my hand on her back.

"Peeta, I think the baby just kicked." She takes my hand and places it on her belly, her grin spreading. I concentrate, and then I feel a push against my hand. I smile, and push back the tears I feel forming in my eyes. _That's my child. _

Suddenly, the door opens and Dr. Knox peeks inside. "I see you two lovebirds are pretty happy together." She chuckles to herself and comes into the room. "Katniss, in a couple of days, when we feel that you will be ready, we would like to do an ultrasound. I'm pretty sure both of you want to know the gender of the baby, correct?" We nod simultaneously. "Peeta, let's go ahead and head back to your room, okay?" I sigh and stand up.

"Bye, Katniss. I'll see you soon." She waves farewell, and then I'm suddenly back in my room, handing Dr. Knox the cane and sitting on my bed. Dr. Knox then hooks me back up to my machines, makes sure everything is in order, and leaves the room.

_Alone again. How exciting. _I decide that sulking about my lonesome won't help me. So, I lean back, close my eyes, and am asleep within seconds.

* * *

I jolt awake, sweating like mad. _Stupid nightmares_, I think while using by sheets to wipe the wetness away. I sigh and look around until my eyes find the clock. Its 3:29 AM. Wow. I slept through dinner.

A sudden knock at the door brings me to my senses. "Come in!"

The door opens, and a woman wearing a nurse outfit enters. She holds a syringe with a mysterious green liquid inside. "What do you need?" I ask suspiciously.

"I was told to give this to you when you wake up. It will help to ease the pain in your arm." I detect something that shouldn't be there. _A Capitol accent._

"But I'm no pain. I don't need it."

Suddenly, the woman laughs, cackling evilly. She opens my IV and drops the liquid inside. "Do you really think you can stop us, Mellark? The Capitol will prevail." I yelp and pull the IV from my arm, quickly hopping from the bed. The drugs have worn off, so I can actually walk without a cane. I try to make a run for the door, but the woman is there already, blocking my exit. "I don't care how I kill you, as long as my mission is completed. You won't survive the night."

"That's what you think," I snarl. Using my good arm for balance, I leap over the bed, clasping the IV rack, and chunk it at her. She doesn't move fast enough, and the IV hits her straight in the chest. I lean down and grab the remote that hangs from the bed, pushing the red assistance button. Then, I take the chair that Adyn was sitting in earlier and slam it against her head. She stops moving immediately. _Whoa. I didn't think I had that in me. _I kneel beside her and press my index and middle fingers against her neck, feeling a faint pulse. Good, I didn't kill her.

The door opens, and another nurse walks in. As soon as she sees the unconscious woman on the ground, she gasps, her hand covering her mouth.

I stand, walking over to her. "Don't freak out. I need you to get Haymitch Abernathy, Plutarch Heavensbee, and Finnick Odair immediately. The Capitol has found its way into District 13."

* * *

**The Capitol is in 13! AH! And might I just say, we will find out the gender of the baby in the next chapter! What do you think it will be? A boy or a girl?**

**NEWS!: Go like my Facebook page! Its called "PureAtHeart-Fanfiction"! Updates might not come as fast as I thought they would. I've started my personal novel, and so far, its pretty amazing. So if I don't update for a while, you'll know why. I think that's it for now. Everyone have a great summer!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: If you could live in ANY book and be ANY type of character, what would it be and why? I would live in the Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, and I would be either a Shadowhunter (one of the demon fighters) or a warlock (magical being that lives forever). I chose this because the series is so action packed and amazing.**

**REVIEW!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY! Surprise surprise! I decided after I updated yesterday that since I hardly updated in May, I would give you all another update! We figure out the baby's gender in this chapter! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games because the amazing Suzanne Collins does. Just in case you didn't know.**

* * *

"Explain this to us again please, Peeta," Haymitch says, biting his thumbnail.

"This woman came into my room claiming she had to give me a painkiller. As soon as she poured the liquid in the syringe into my IV bag, she said that we can't stop her and that the Capitol will not be defeated. Then, I yanked the IV out of my arm and knocked her out. Another nurse came in, and when I told her to get you guys, she got someone to check my arm and make sure I didn't get a blood clot. And then you all arrived."

I sit on my bed, crossing my arms as best as possible. It's around four in the morning by now, and Plutarch, Haymitch, and Finnick weren't happy campers when I called for them. All are still in their sleep clothes. Hell, Finnick doesn't even have a shirt on.

"Well, luckily the security guards outside the hospital took the woman into custody. We will question her later. For now, let's discuss the most important thing. How she got in," Plutarch says.

Silence answers. Everyone is thinking about this. Ten minutes later, no one has said a word. I put my head into my hands and think. We don't have many soldiers off fighting right now. The last time I knew about a hovercraft entering 13 was when we returned from rescuing Katniss and Johanna. Unless…

"What if she had somehow managed to sneak onto the hovercraft during the rescue mission before we called the crafts to the cave?" I ask.

"How would that have been possible?" Finnick wonders.

"The pilots might have forgotten to close the hovercraft doors. Or they might have taken turns getting fresh air outside in those woods. Either way, I know there is a small storage compartment at the back of each hovercraft. The woman who attacked me was really small, but she was a strong fighter. That's how she got in. She snuck onto the hovercraft and hid in the storage area," I say.

Haymitch is the first to speak after my idea. "That could very well be how it happened. We will have some experts question her tomorrow to see if she possibly has a partner working with her."

I nod. Finnick then says, "That makes me feel really stupid, partially because I was supposed to be protecting you. And instead, I let you get shot and I let a Capitol spy onto the hovercraft. I think my skills are vanishing."

We all laugh, and then Plutarch yawns. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll make sure to tell Coin of this incident so we can look into it. Goodnight!" Then, he's gone, Haymitch and Finnick following close behind. Once I'm all alone in my room again, I close the door and lay on my bed.

_I was nearly killed tonight, _I think to myself. I could have died if I was still under the influence of the drugs. And while I'm thinking to myself, my eyes close, and my thoughts drift away as sleep takes over.

* * *

A couple of days after my near-death experience, Dr. Knox comes into my room just after Adyn leaves from his visit. "Peeta," she says. "We are getting ready to do an ultrasound on Katniss. Come with me to her room and help me get her into a wheelchair, please. You will be able to push it over to the maternity section of the hospital."

I nod, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing before accompanying Dr. Knox to Katniss' room. A nurse is already standing in the room with a wheelchair in front of her. The doctor gestures to me, and then to Katniss, and I immediately know that its time for me to help her. I walk over to the bed and put my arm around her waist. Then, she stands, and I lead her to the chair before placing her small body on it. Dr. Knox nods, and signals for me to follow her.

Katniss looks back to me, a nervous look on her face. "Are you ready?" I ask her.

"Not really. I'm still not comfortable around these doctors, even if they are the good guys."

"Don't worry, Katniss. I'll be there the whole time. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She smiles before turning back around.

About five minutes and one elevator ride later, we finally make it to the maternity section of the hospital. I hear Katniss exhale deeply as we enter a room with a man standing inside.

"Hi Katniss, Peeta." He shakes our hands. "My name is James Lock. Dr. Lock for short. But feel free to call me James." I turn around to close the door, but Dr. Knox closes it for me as she leaves the room. "Now, today, we will be performing an ultrasound to make sure your baby is healthy and determine its gender. It doesn't hurt one bit. My wife has actually told me it tickles." He laughs as he turns and gets everything ready. "Peeta, would you mind helping Katniss onto this bed?" He pats the white mattress in the middle of the room. I do the same thing that I did to get her into the wheelchair and put her on top of the bed.

"Okay Katniss, I'm going to unbutton your hospital gown just around your belly." He does so, and Katniss takes my hand, squeezing it tightly. Her nerves are really kicking in. "Now, I will squeeze this gel onto your stomach. Its warm, so it will feel like a warm bath just on your stomach." He squeezes a tube of blue gel onto her belly, and she suddenly laughs.

"It feels so weird!" she exclaims. I chuckle along with her as James grabs a strange device attached to a screen.

"Now, I am going to rub this over your stomach, and it will give us a picture of the baby on this screen." He presses the remote looking device onto her belly and begins rubbing it around. After a couple of minutes, a black-and-white and fuzzy image appears on the screen. "That," the doctor begins, "is your baby."

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I'm looking at my child. And it's beautiful. Katniss squeezes my hand, and we make eye contact. She looks so happy. "Everything seems to be there. I see two arms and two legs. Two ears and two eyes and one nose. Now, you have a choice. I can tell you the baby's gender if you want, but its completely up to you."

Katniss and I look at each other, and I can tell she wants to know as well. "Go ahead and tell us now," I say.

"Okay." James adjusts the device on Katniss' stomach, and he points to a little part of the screen. "That is a little 'something'. Your baby is a boy." He looks at us, smiles, and says, "I'll give you two a moment." Then, he exits the room.

Neither of us speak for a moment. And then I say, "How do you feel?"

Katniss looks up at me and, with tears in her eyes, says, "Like the happiest person in all of Panem."

I pull her into my arms, kissing her head over and over again. I put my hand over her stomach, smiling, and say, "I love you both, so much."

"I love you both too, Peeta." And when she pulls me in for a kiss, I feel like the luckiest guy in Panem and beyond.

* * *

**Yay! Its a boy! I'm really excited!**

**NEWS!: I have the next two chapter IDEAS! And I'm trying to plan out the rest of the story while writing my novel! YAY! If I can do that, there will probably be faster updates, which makes me very excited! :D Go like my Facebook page! Its called "PureAtHeart-Fanfiction"! Thank you so much for reading this! REVIEW!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Favorite TV series? Mine is Glee. And I'm not afraid to admit it. ;D**

**~PureAtHeart**


	12. Chapter 12

**What is this? PureAtHeart is updating _during the week? _That's right! I've been told by a few people that I need to update as soon as possible (you know who you are!). So, I'm updating now and hoping I'll be motivated to write the next chapter of both this story and my novel. I hope that you all enjoy it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. Sadly.**

* * *

A couple of weeks after the ultrasound, Dr. Knox walks into my room just after lunch. She pulls up a chair and sits beside my bed. "Peeta," she begins. "The other doctors and I have been discussing the current condition of your arm, and we believe you are healed enough to move out of the hospital. But you won't be alone. We have also decided that Miss Everdeen can move out as well, and we have arranged a room for you two."

At first, an overwhelming feeling of happiness surges through me. I'm finally leaving this hospital after nearly three weeks. But at the same time, I am also shocked that Katniss and I will be able to move in together. We aren't married, so it should not be allowed. When Dr. Knox sees the confused look on my face, she says, "We still would like for Katniss to keep her pregnancy a secret for as long as we can. After discussing this issue with President Coin, she agreed."

"But Dr. Knox, taking Katniss out of the hospital will only increase her chances of being discovered. Unless she stays in our room the entire time which, trust me, she won't do. You are just going to have to except that she is pregnant and not try and keep it secret. She's six months along now. And she is growing. We can't contain this forever."

Dr. Knox's eyebrows furrow together as she thinks this through. But honestly, this shouldn't even require thought. "Okay, Peeta. Let me go talk to the other doctors. You can go and visit Katniss if you would like." She smiles before leaving the room. Upon hearing this, I stand and exit the room, walking across the hall and opening the door.

Katniss is standing and pacing the perimeter of the room. "Are you okay?" I ask, shutting the door behind me.

"No," she says. I ask her why, a feeling of curiosity growing inside of me. She runs her fingers through her long black hair nervously. "Did Dr. Knox tell you that we are moving out? " I nod to her question. She groans and flops onto the bed, landing on her back. "Peeta, this means that I'm going to have to tell my mom and Prim. And I don't know what they'll think of me."

I don't know how to answer this at first, so we are both silent. I could keep the fact that I got her pregnant secret. But unfortunately, she isn't so lucky. She is carrying the baby. She's getting bigger by the day. She can't contain this. I sit beside her on the bed, laying my good hand on her shoulder. "Katniss," I start, "They will just have to except what has happened. I mean, they might not be happy with you. But both of them are kind, sweet, and forgiving. They _will _forgive you for your mistake. And if there's one thing I know about them, it's that they won't ever stop talking to you."

She grins, and then wraps her arms around me. I pull her closer. I could stay like this forever. "You always know what to say, Peeta. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I put my right hand behind her neck, and begin to pull her in for a kiss when a sudden knock at the door pulls us apart. "I'll get it," I say awkwardly. Dr. Knox swiftly walks in, her face serious.

"Peeta, Katniss, I have discussed the issue with the other doctors. We agree with you, Peeta. She can't hide this any longer. We sent a quick message to Coin, and she is on our side. Therefore, you two can still be moved to a room together if you would like, but that choice is up to you."

I look down at Katniss, and she nods. I put my arm around her waist and say, "We would love to move in together."

"Okay. You will be moving in later tonight. If you want, I can send for your families now so you can tell them about the pregnancy. Or you can wait. Either way is fine." Then, she turns on her heel and is gone.

Katniss puts her hands to her face and falls onto the bed once more. "Peeta," she says, her voice muffled. "When should I tell them?"

"Whenever you can. Heck, I may just ask Adyn to visit me now so I can get it over with."

She nods. "Okay. I'll do it now." Katniss stands and I hold out my arms. She walks into them freely. We stand here for what seems like an eternity before she finally pulls away. "Wish me luck." I kiss her forehead and brush a stray hair from her eyes.

"Good luck. Everything will be fine." I grin, and then we press the button on the wall for assistance. A nurse comes rushing in almost immediately. "Nurse, can you request for our families to visit? She wants to see her mother and sister. I need to speak with my brother. Dr. Knox knows why, so you could tell her if you feel the need." The nurse nods and exits the room. I look back down at Katniss and whisper, "See you real soon." And then I open the door and stride back across the hall, my nervousness growing. What will Adyn think when I give him the news?

* * *

I'm sketching on a blank piece of paper with a pencil I found when a light knock at the door sounds. It's Adyn. Here we go. "Come in." And sure enough, Adyn comes striding in, still in his training clothes, his face confused.

"Peeta, what's this about? I had to leave my self defense class for this." He pulls up a chair and comes close. When I don't answer, he says, "Peeta, tell me."

I sigh. "I-I-I got Katniss pregnant," I say, looking away and trying to focus all of my attention on the wall.

"Wait. You got Katniss pregnant? Is that what you said?" Slowly, turning my head back and making eye contact with him, I nod.

"I didn't want to. But the night that it happened, Katniss had just had a nightmare. And I don't know why, but she started kissing me and we both got carried away." Adyn nods, looking down. Silence comes between us, and neither of us speaks. And then, Adyn breaks the quiet.

"I'm not mad, Peeta. I mean, you're all I have left. How could I get mad at you? But, I will say that I am disappointed in you. You don't seem like the kind of person that goes and gets a girl pregnant. I know that you probably regret it. You can't change the past. The least you could do, though, is be there for her throughout the rest of the pregnancy and after."

I'm taken aback by his reaction. He isn't even mad. "Of course I will. But your reaction amazes me. I thought for sure you'd be throwing a chair against the wall and saying you won't ever talk to me again and giving me a black eye."

"No. Like I said, you're the only family I have left. I can't see myself getting mad at you. But when other people find out, they probably won't be as nice." He pats my arm. "Anything else?"

"The doctors are letting me move in with Katniss tonight. We are getting our own room." He nods, saying okay, and then he stands.

"Okay. That's fine. I've got to get back to training, so I'll see you later." He gives me a small smile, and then he leaves the room.

_Well, that went better than expected, _I think. But I can only wonder how Katniss' family is taking it.

* * *

Just after dinner, Dr. Knox enters my room and hands me a gray uniform. "Change into this, Peeta, leave your gown on the bed, and meet me outside your room." I nod and quickly slip out of the stupid hospital clothes and back into the itchy gray uniform worn by all District 13 residents. The sleeve on my left arm has been cut off so that my cast, which stops just below my shoulder, doesn't have to squeeze inside the material. I fold my gown and place it where instructed. Then, I walk out of the room and hope that I never have to stay there again.

Katniss is already outside her room when I close my door behind me. She wears the same uniform as me, but her belly sticks out just slightly beyond her body. She smiles and then rushes into my arms. "How did it go?" I whisper into her ear.

"Mother wasn't happy, but she wasn't mad either. More like, shocked, followed by disappointment. Prim didn't know how to react." I nod, and then Dr. Knox comes back.

"If you two will follow me, I will show you to your room." She turns on her heel and takes off, and we quickly walk to catch up. We exit the hospital, and all I can think is I haven't left this place in nearly a month. I breathe in the air, clear of the smells of sterilization and medicine. I look at Katniss, and her eyes are scanning the entire place. It takes me a minute to remember that she has never seen District 13 before (outside of the hospital, that is).

Dr. Knox leads us through the multiple hallways of compartments, and stops when she reaches Compartment 714. "This is it. Here are your keys, and I hope you two enjoy it. I need to get back to the hospital." And then, she walks off, gone before we can even ask any questions.

"Ready?" I ask. Katniss nods, a small smile spreading across her face. I stick the key into the brass lock and turn it. When I hear a click, I pull out the key and push open the door. "Home sweet home," I say. "Tada!" She laughs and walks inside while I close the door behind her.

"Oh, Peeta, this is great! Mind showing me around?" I tell her there's really nothing to tour, but she insists. So, I show her which door is the closet and which is the bathroom. Then, I instruct her on how to work the schedule machine in the wall. She calls it strange, and tells me that she won't follow any of the instructions from the machine. I laugh at her stubbornness, and realize something as I rummage through the drawers.

"Katniss, my communicuff is missing. I'm going to go over to the room I shared with Adyn and get it. I'll be back in five minutes." She nods, and I quickly grab my key and run out the door.

The trip to the floor above me and back isn't long at all. As I'm securing the device to my right wrist, something catches my eye.

Someone is standing in front of my new room.

Cautiously, I approach the room, ready to spring and attack, even with this stupid, cast-covered arm. As I get closer, a figure forms. Short black hair. Olive toned skin. Angry gray eyes that glare at me. It's Gale.

"Peeta, I heard about what you did."

"How did you—"

"Don't play stupid. I overheard Ms. Everdeen talking about it today at dinner. You got Katniss pregnant."

I sigh. "Gale, calm down and let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" He laughs, sending a chill down my spine. "You got my hunting partner pregnant, and you're going to pay." He straightens, cracking his knuckles and approaching me.

"Gale, don't do this."

"Too late." And then his left fist flies forward and makes contact with my right eye. My head flies back, straining my throat muscles as my eye begins to throb. I only have one good hand, so I use it sparingly. Gale begins punching at me blindly. I duck and dodge each and every one of them. And when he stops to take a breath, I see this as my chance, and my right fist strikes his nose. Blood begins to pour, and as the shock of this injury sets in, my good leg sweeps behind his ankles and pulls back, causing him to lose his balance and fall. I jump on top of his stomach and pin his arms down.

"Let me explain. Please," I whisper through gritted teeth, my breath shaking.

I don't hear it, but Katniss must have exited the room, because she is suddenly standing in front of us, horrified. "What the hell is going on? Peeta, get off of Gale!" At first, I don't move, my anger surging through my veins. And then, I maintain control, lift my arms, and stand. Gale gets up right after me and puts a hand to his nose, catching the dripping blood. Katniss stands between us and shouts, "I don't know what has gotten into the two of you, but cut it out!"

"He got you pregnant, Katniss. Is that not reason enough for me to give him a piece of my mind?"

She groans. "No. You know why? It's my fault." A wave of confusion passes over Gale's face, so she continues. "I told him to do it. I wanted it. Now, I look back on my decision and regret it. But you know what? I'm going to have to live with it. Don't blame Peeta. Blame me."

Gale shakes his head, wiping the rest of the blood from his nose. "I'll talk to you when I don't want to rip off someone's head." And then, he storms off through the dimly lit hallway.

"Peeta!" Katniss rushes to my side and takes my face in her hands, examining it. "Oh, you already have a developing black eye. I'm sorry about him. I didn't know he knew." I say its okay, and that I deserved it. Before she can speak, I interrupt her, saying we should go back to the room. She nods; I wrap my arm around her waist, and lead her into the room.

"Let's change. And then we'll talk."

"About what?"

"Anything," I shrug.

I take the normal sleep clothes I slept in, workout shorts, and quickly change as Katniss does the same in the bathroom. When she comes out, she squeaks when she looks at me, covering her eyes. "Peeta! Put a shirt on!"

"But I sleep shirtless. You know that." I grin as she playfully pushes me, leading me to the bed. I lay down first against the mattress, and Katniss positions herself on top right beside me, her head against my bare chest.

"Katniss, do you know what month it is?" I randomly ask. She counts on her fingers, deep in thought, and says it's December. "Oh. I turned 18 on December 2nd. Happy birthday to me." She laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Peeta, have you thought of names for our baby?"

I shake my head. "No. What about you?"

"Nope. I'm thinking the baby's name will come to us at some point." We don't speak for a few minutes. And right when I'm about to talk to her about my excitement for the baby, I hear a quiet snore. I look down upon her, and realize she fell asleep. I pull the blankets tighter around us, and then reach over and shut off the lights.

"Goodnight, my mockingjay," I whisper, kissing her soft forehead before slumber consumes me.

* * *

**Ooo! A fight scene! I love writing those. ;)**

**NEWS!: Go like my Facebook page if you haven't already! "PureAtHeart-Fanfiction"! There's really no other news, other than the fact that I'm also writing my novel so updates might be spaced differently. **

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Have you watched the "Hunger Games! I Wanna Go" Parody? Let's just say I've watched the video umpteen times, bought the song on iTunes, and am in the process of creating a ringtone for it. BEST PARODY EVER!**

**REVIEW!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! This chapter shall be kind of depressing. I should know; I teared up while writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Wait. I don't think I own the Hunger Games.. Do I?**

* * *

"You ready, Peeta?" I'm back at the hospital, and Dr. Knox is removing the cast from my bullet wound. She showed me a special type of knife looking device that she says will break the hard plastic cast and make it easy to remove it from my arm. Ever since the Games, however, knifes and I haven't been the best of friends. She claims it won't hurt one bit, but my paranoia is setting in.

Slowly, I nod, and look towards the right. I hear the machine rev on, the slight humming sound it creates pouring into my ears. I feel it touch the cast and move down, getting closer to my wrist. And then—

"Okay. That's it. You're done." She opens the cast, revealing my pale skinned arm beneath, and removes it. "Do you want to keep this?" I shake my head. I'd prefer not to remember getting shot and having to wear a cast for six weeks. Dr. Knox hands me a bottle of pills, telling me to take them if I feel pain. Then, she gives me a new shirt to wear (one that has a full sleeve on the left side), and has me change to make sure the wound doesn't begin bleeding again. And then, she dismisses me.

Katniss is waiting for me in the hospital lobby, and as I embrace her, my communicuff beeps. _Right now? Really? _I glance at the message, which tells me to come to Command as soon as possible. And I have to go alone. I tell Katniss this news, and she nods. "I'll be somewhere. Probably on the running track or in the room. I'll see you soon." She grins, and then she walks off, heading "somewhere". I smile, thinking about how lucky I am as I walk down the halls to Command. While I stride through the gray halls, people stare at me, whispering to their friends. They are probably surprised to see me again. Just for my amusement, I wink to two girls that are staring at me; they smile widely and I hear them giggle.

I finally arrive in Command. My filming crew, Finnick, Haymitch, Gale (who has two white strips of tape on his nose, which makes me think I broke it), and, surprisingly, the three soldiers from the rescue mission are there. "Hey, Peeta my man!" Kane walks up to me and slaps my back. "Long time, no see!" I'm also greeted by Cloud and Wesley, who are still the party animals they were when I met them.

"Peeta," Haymitch says, approaching me. "We called you here today to tell you that you, the filming crew, Gale, Finnick, and Cloud, Wesley, and Kane over here, are going to travel to District 7 at dawn tomorrow. Some pretty intense fighting is going on. And since we haven't filmed a propo since before your accident, we think that now is the best time to film a new one."

I nod, letting this information sink in. "When will we leave tomorrow?" Haymitch tells me we are leaving at seven in the morning. "Okay. I'll see you all then." I'm reminded to wear the uniform that Portia and Cinna made for me, which suddenly springs up questions in my mind. "Haymitch, do we know the whereabouts of Portia and Cinna?"

"I'm not sure, Peeta. We don't know anything about them. I'm sorry." I say okay, and then I walk towards the door. Suddenly, someone grabs me from behind. I turn and see Kane, Cloud, and Wesley standing behind me.

"Hey man. We felt the need to tell you about the situation in District 7. It's pretty serious," Wesley says. "Let's go over to the gym. You should probably work off all that hospital food anyway." I laugh and follow them as we walk down the chilly gray hallway. They tell me that they had just gotten back from fighting in that district (at this time, we've made it to the gym and are starting up the treadmills as we remove our gray uniform shirts to reveal white undershirts). Apparently, the district is filled with Capitol soldiers and hovercrafts that attack daily. The men who lived there were able to defend themselves for two days before the rebels arrived in response to a distress call. Both sides have lost many soldiers. "And this intense fighting is a great place to film a propo," Wesley says.

I slow my running speed down to a jog. "Wait. Is it possible that we could be killed on this mission? The way you all are putting it, it sounds like a bullet could enter my back at any second."

"It all depends on how close we get to the war zone. So, it's very possible, but at the same time, highly unlikely," Cloud says.

Nodding, I say okay, and increase the speed I'm running. I know that I have to go on this mission, but fear is sinking in. What if something horrible happens and I lose my life? What would become of Katniss and the baby?

* * *

I ended up staying at the gym until just before dinner. I walked down to the cafeteria with Kane, Wesley, and Cloud. Katniss happened to be down there as well, and we ate with the three soldiers, as well as Lucien, who had been in an advanced pilot training class all day. On our way back to the room, I pull Katniss closer to me, and she leans her head against my shoulder.

"Peeta, I like your friends. They are pretty hilarious," she says.

"Oh, you should have seen them before the rescue mission to save you. Pure insanity." She laughs, and we finally reach our compartment. "Katniss," I say as we enter the room. "There's something I need to tell you." She sits on the bed and looks intently at me. So, I inform her of the mission to District 7 tomorrow. I hold nothing back. She listens to every word I say, nodding.

When I'm finally done, Katniss stands, walks over to me, and wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me into an embrace. "Peeta, I don't want you to go. If it is that dangerous, I don't want you to risk getting hurt."

I brush back a stray lock of hair from her face, and look her straight in the eyes. "Katniss, I don't want our child to grow up in the world that we live in now. I want him to be free of President Snow. Free of the Capitol. Free of the Hunger Games. The only reason we film the propos is to get people on our side. We only need Districts 2 and 7 now. We are so close."

"But—"

"I'll come back. I promise you."

* * *

The next morning, at 3 AM, my communicuff, which sits on my nightstand, begins beeping. Katniss fell asleep with her head on top of my arm. Carefully, I remove my arm from under her head and look at the message on the communicuff. It tells me to get to the hovercraft docking center at 3:30. The time is 3:04. I quickly slip out of my sleep shorts and into my Boy with the Bread uniform. I gather all of my stuff together (which is basically just my communicuff), kiss a sleeping Katniss on the cheek, and head out the door.

When I finally arrive at Command, everyone but Gale is there. "Peeta!" Cloud comes over to me and shakes my hand. "You ready for this?"

I nod. "Do we have a game plan?"

Cloud shrugs. "Just film the propo and try not to get killed."

Gale walks in the door at that moment. Following Haymitch's instructions, we all pile into the hovercraft, and take off on our three hour flight to District 7. Once the hovercraft has ascended 10,000 feet into the air, we are free to move about the cabin. I look up from the floor and see Cressida walking towards me. "Peeta, I'd like to talk to you about the propo today." I nod, and she takes the empty seat beside me. "Today, you will have to be very careful while we film. Anything could happen. Stray bullets, bombs, falling trees, you have to be prepared for the worst. Now, the way the propo will work today. You can talk as much as you want with your friends; Castor and Pollux are mainly going to be recording your reactions to the events that occur. But when I give you my signal, a simple point to you, you will say one to two sentences. They can be anything that you think will convince people to be on our side, but _only_ one to two sentences. But, they could be scattered throughout. I might point to you once, and then again an hour later. The rules still apply; one to two sentences. Understood?" I nod, letting this information sink in. Only one to two sentences. What could I possibly say?

"Hey, Peeta!" Wesley appears from nowhere, grabs my arm, and begins dragging me across the hovercraft. "Come play some cards with us! Don't sit around like a lazy bum!" I laugh and join their card game. For the rest of the flight, I hang out with these guys; I ended up winning 3 out of 15 games, which I say is pretty good for having never played cards before.

Three hours later, we get a call from the pilot, saying that we are under the invisibility option, and that we are about to land. "Let's do this!" Cloud shouts as we feel the hovercraft land. Cressida reminds me about what my task is, and I nod as we exit the craft.

Once everyone has left the craft, Haymitch comes out and addresses us. "You all know what the mission is: film a strong, convincing propo. When Cressida feels the filming is done, she will press a button on her belt that will signal the hovercraft to pick you all up. Good luck." Then, the door closes and the craft becomes invisible once more. Cressida informs us that she is about to begin the filming process, and Castor presses a button on his camera, which begins the recording.

I turn around (my back is facing the camera), and my eyes meet a frightening sight. In the distance, I can see fires spreading from exploding bombs. I see people who look like ants from this distance that fall to the ground, dead or dying or injured. Gunfire erupts, bombs are exploding, and screams echo through the forest around me. It's pure chaos. _This is worse than I thought._

"Everyone stay together," Kane shouts. "We are going to get a little bit closer to the fighting so that the propo can be completed faster." I take a deep breath, and start walking. To add some effect, I look around at all the damage around me and shake my head. "Good, Peeta. Cressida's nodding. You're doing great." I continue this for around fifteen minutes. But then I turn my head, and through my peripheral vision, and Cressida points to me.

I take a deep breath, and turn towards the camera. I put both of my arms out and gesture to all the chaos around us. "Look at what the Capitol is doing. Look at what they are doing to our homes, our families." Cressida nods and motions for me to turn around and continue walking. But just as I pivot, a Capitol hovercraft appears from nowhere about 100 yards away. I see something drop from its inside, and I know immediately that it's a bomb. "Get down!" Everyone hits the ground just as the bomb explodes, sending wood and burning leaves flying through the air.

The impact also causes some trees to fall from their place in the ground. And just as we all start to rise from the earth, another bomb goes off, closer this time. None of us are prepared, and the bomb sends us flying a few feet back. I hit the ground hard, and my head slams against the ground. A tingling feeling surges through my body as I begin to rise. And as I get to my knees, chaos hits. I hear Kane shout, "Peeta! Move!" And not even a tenth of a second later, I'm thrown forward, landing on my stomach. And then I hear a loud _BOOM_ from behind me.

"Kane!" I get up and turn around to see Kane pinned under a tree that I was beneath just seconds earlier. Cloud and Wesley rush over to him and try to lift the tree from his body. Gale and Finnick come and try to help as well, and so do Castor and Pollux. It doesn't move a budge. The tree must be at least 8 feet in diameter.

"Guys," I hear Kane say, his voice shaking. "It's no use. And if you did get the tree off of me, I wouldn't want pain for the rest of my life."

Cloud and Wesley kneel beside him. "Kane," Cloud begins, but then falters and I see tears slide down his cheeks.

"We've been best friends since we could walk. We have gone through everything together. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I love you so much, Kane."

I walk over and kneel beside Kane. "You saved my life. Why?"

"I felt bad for not protecting you on the rescue mission. You were shot on our watch. I needed to make up for that mistake, even if it means dying myself." His voice has fallen to a whisper. I nod, and then Cloud finds the courage to speak to Kane again. And not even five minutes later, Wesley tells us that he's gone. Cressida points to me, motioning for me to speak.

"Join us. We can end this madness before anyone else is hurt." It's not the best, but Cressida nods and tells Castor to shut off the camera.

"Come on, guys," Cressida says, pressing the button her belt. "Let's get the hell out of here." The hovercraft arrives just minutes after, and we load onto the craft. But then, I turn and see Cloud and Wesley, each with a single flower in their hands. The flowers came from a bush nearby. They place the flowers beside Kane's body. And as they head back, I do something I haven't seen done in forever. I put the three middle fingers on my right hand to my lips, and hold them out in the direction of Kane. And then the hovercraft doors close and we take off.

The ride back is mainly silent. The only exception is when Cloud comes over to me and tells me that he and Wesley don't blame me for Kane's death, that it was obviously an accident, and that Kane has always wanted to be a hero. And for some reason, this makes me feel worse about it.

* * *

I walk into the room that I share with Katniss. She is sitting on the bed, reading some book. She looks up, and sighs when she sees me. "Peeta, you're all right." She rushes into my arms, and I pull her as close as her belly will let me.

"Katniss, Kane is dead." I hear a gasp. "And it's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"What happened?" I explain everything to her, leaving no detail out. "Oh, Peeta. I'm so sorry. But don't say its your fault. It sounds like a fatal accident to me." She brings me back into an embrace, and as I stand here with her, I can't help but feel that this is the first in a long line of deaths to come.

* * *

**And now you all know why I cried. :( Poor Kane.**

**NEWS!: "PureAtHeart-Fanfiction" on Facebook! Go like it! There's really nothing else.**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Do you like Harry Potter? If so, are you ready for the movie? YES AND YES.**

**~PureAtHeart**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update time! YAY! I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I personally loved writing it. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

_I'm in a dream. Katniss is sitting beside me, wearing her usual hunting clothes, her head on my shoulder. And in my arms is a tiny infant boy. My child. He is sleeping soundly. Right now, I feel like the happiest man in the entire world. I kiss his forehead, and as he sleeps, a smile spreads across his face. Nothing could ever change this moment._

_From nowhere, however, Katniss grips my arm, and I look into her eyes. "Peeta, wake up. Peeta, please wake up."_

And then I'm pulled back into consciousness. Katniss is awake, and is clutching my arm so tightly that her olive knuckles are a milky white. "Katniss," I say, taking her other hand. "What is it?"

"The baby, Peeta." She winces, and her grip on my arm and hand tightens.

"Is he coming now? You've only reached seven months!" I say in disbelief.

"No. But he's kicking really hard, and it hurts so badly." She keeps her grip firm, and I pull her closer. I glance at the clock and notice that it's only 2:39 in the morning. How long will this continue? Vowing to stay by her side until the baby stops kicking, I lean my head against her own, whispering calming, soothing things into her ear.

"It'll be okay. He's just a little hyper right now." Her grip begins to loosen. "It will all be over soon. And I'll be here until he stops." I feel Katniss slowly remove her hand from my arm.

She looks at me, and whispers, "Thank you. Peeta." I nod, and she presses her lips to mine. It's a gentle kiss, her soft lips moving across my own. And then she pulls away, keeping her forehead pressed to mine. "Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I want to get married."

My eyes widen in shock. Marriage? "I'd love to, Katniss. But is there a reason?"

She nods, and pulls away, leaning back onto the pillows. I press my back to the headboard of the bed, and she begins. "The other day, I was talking with my mother. She told me that she wants us to get married before the baby is born. I asked her why, and she simply said that she doesn't want him to grow up without his legal father, if that makes any sense. And, well, I kind of love you," she says, smirking kindly.

I look down, trying to process this. And finally, I say, "Okay. I'll talk to someone about this tomorrow." She smiles, and wraps her arms around me, pulling me close to her body. I grin, and then fold into her, but just as far as her big belly will let me.

* * *

Training for me has resumed once again. After my self defense class with Adyn, I walk down to Plutarch's office. He's sitting behind a large wooden desk, shuffling through papers. He barely glances up from his work when I knock on the doorframe. "What is it, Mr. Mellark?" His right hand gestures to one of the chairs in front of the desk, and I take a seat.

"Plutarch, Katniss and I want to get married." His eyebrows rise up, nearly touching his thin hairline. He throws the papers to the side, his mouth slightly gaping.

"You do? For real this time?" I nod, and Plutarch throws his hands up in the air. "This is wonderful! Absolutely marvelous!" He begins jumbling though his papers, muttering things to himself. I hear phrases such as, "I've always loved them as a couple," and, "I can't believe this is actually happening!" And then, he holds up a small packet in his hand. "Aha! Here it is!"

He hands me the packet, along with a black ink pen. I read the name of the packet, which says, "Legal Marriage License". He folds his hands on top of his desk and says, "Now, we here in District 13 don't usually have big weddings, but we can request a normal Capitol-type wedding with President Coin. It's all up to you and Katniss." I tell him that Katniss and I were thinking about a normal District 12 wedding. Signing the marriage papers and having a toasting of bread over fire. "That's a darn shame, Peeta. I was hoping for a big wedding known all around the district!"

I laugh. "Knowing how quickly things spread in this place, everyone will know about it in no time." He lightheartedly chuckles.

"Well, all you must do is go through and sign the papers, return the packet to me, and then the two of you will officially be married." He holds out his hand and I shake it. "Get back with me soon, Peeta! And bring your lovely bride!" I laugh, and then set off towards my room.

I burst through the doors, waving the papers in my hand and shouting, "Katniss! I have great news!" When she doesn't answer, worry sets in. Where is she? I'm about to head over to her mother's room to see if she knows Katniss' location, and then I hear something. It is coming from the bathroom. Quickly, I open the bathroom door, and a horrible sight meets my eyes. She is sitting on the ground, head over the toilet, puking. "Katniss!" In an instant, I'm by her side, holding back her long dark hair with one hand and stroking her back with the other. "It's okay. I'm here. Let everything out."

She coughs, spitting into the water, and slightly glancing up at me. "Peeta," she whispers, her voice shaking. "You're here—" But her sentence is interrupted as another wave of vomit surfaces. I remain by her side through everything, my nose wrinkling at the smell, and trying to get rid of the impulse in my stomach to throw up along with her. And within about half an hour, the waves of puke come to a slow before finally stopping. I hand her a towel, and she wipes her mouth. "Water," she sputters out. "I need water." As fast as a flying arrow, I rush over to the sink, grabbing a cup and turning the tap. When the cup is full, I hand it to her, and the water is gone within seconds.

"Can you stand?" I ask. She shakes her head. I lean down, and as she puts her arms around my neck, I scoop her up and carry her to the bed. I try to pull the blankets around her, but she pushes them away and asks me to lay down with her. I do so. Katniss cuddles against me.

"Peeta, that was the second time I've had to go to the bathroom because of vomit today. I don't know if I can do this anymore. It's too much." I look down at her, and see a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

I nod, and then say, "Katniss Everdeen, if there is anything I know about you, it's that you can handle anything. Even this. You survived two Hunger Games and being tortured in the Capitol. No one should have to endure that, but you did. And you survived. Trust me, you can do this. Only two more months. And I'll be with you every step of the way." I take her face in my hands, stroking one tear from her cheek with my thumb. "And did I remember to mention that I got the papers for our marriage license today?" She sits up, gives a slight laugh, and tackles me onto the bed in a bear hug. She then whispers, "I love you Peeta."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, these events repeat themselves. Katniss would wake up in the middle of the night with horrible cramps. Every couple of days, she would be puking into the toilet when I come home. But she seems a little bit lighter after I talked to her about my knowing that she can endure this. The papers remain on my dresser, untouched since the day I brought them back. Sometimes, I'd have to go off and film propos in the districts that have joined the rebels, but the fighting there has ended. And then, around the month of February, Katniss finally reaches the eight month mark.

One day, during free time, I'm in the gym lifting weights when Haymitch comes in. I haven't seen him since before Kane's death. He looks as if he's lost weight, but it doesn't surprise me. District 13 doesn't allow alcohol consumption. "Peeta, I've just spoken with President Coin. She says she would like for you to film one more propo. This time, we are traveling to District 2, the only district that is not on our side."

"But Haymitch, Katniss is about to burst. The baby could come pretty soon. I don't want to miss that."

He sighs. "I'm sorry, Peeta. Coin's orders. Just be at the hovercraft landing base by dawn." And then he's gone. _Katniss might have the baby any day now and I'm stuck going to District 2. Great. Just great._

* * *

That evening, after I tell Katniss of my assignment tomorrow, we lie in our bed. "Peeta, I'm ready to get married. Do you think Plutarch is still in his office?"

I laugh. "Probably." I stand and grab the papers from the dresser, bringing them back to the bed. We flip through them, signing the signature spaces. Every once in a while, I glance over to her. As she signs, a smile crosses her face. She is just as excited about marrying as I am. The marriage license has lots of rules. For example: it is against the law to commit adultery. I wouldn't do it in the first place, but still. Finally, Katniss and I reach the last page. It tells us to have a wonderful life together. "Now, we have to take this packet to Plutarch, who will sign the officiator lines, and then we're married."

She giggles softly. "Okay, let's go." I stand and help her to her feet; her big belly doesn't really allow her to move anywhere without help. Once she's up, I hold out my arm. Katniss wraps her left arm through my right, and then we set off.

Even though Plutarch's office is eight floors above us, we still manage to get there in a jiffy. I guess that stuff happens when you're in love. When we enter the room, Plutarch throws his papers into the air and shrieks, "This is wonderful! Let me get my pen." He flips through the pages rapidly, signing, and Katniss squeezes my hand. "Okay! I've reached the last line on the page; you two are now officially married. Congratulations! I'm sorry to say that I couldn't get a fire together for you two. But I made sure bread was on the menu tonight!" He shakes our hands, and then dismisses us. As soon as we are out of view, I lift Katniss up by her waist, laughing, and twirl her around. I put her down, and her lips are on mine immediately.

"This might just be the greatest feeling in the world," she says.

"Not as wonderful as it will feel to hold our child in your arms," I whisper, putting my hand over her belly. The dinner bell suddenly rings, and Katniss and I take off towards the cafeteria. One of the dinner items on our tray tonight is a roll of bread. We take our seat beside Finnick, Annie, Adyn, Dawn, Gale, Madge, Cloud, and Wesley (who are still suffering from slight depression).

Dawn eyes us wildly, her eyes shining. "Why do you two look so happy?" I squeeze Katniss' hand, and she nods.

"We tied the knot," I say. Simultaneously, everyone at the table freezes and looks at us, mouths all gaping. And then, chaos hits.

"Congratulations!"

"I knew this would happen eventually."

"This is great!"

Katniss and I laugh, and I say, "But we aren't officially married yet. In District 12, there was always a toasting of bread over fire. Since we don't have the fire, we will make do with what we have." I take my roll of bread, tearing off a small piece, and stare into Katniss' eyes. "Katniss Everdeen, I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you. When we were merely five. Over time, my love has grown stronger. We've been through so much together. And I will always be here for you. I love you so much, and I'll never let anything happen to you." Katniss takes the bread and eats it, and then she tears off a piece of her own.

"Peeta, even though I never admitted it to you, I believe my love has existed since out first Games. Sometimes I act stupid, but you're always there to guide me back. Sometimes I cry, and can't seem to stop, but you're always there to comfort me. I'm glad I fell in love with you, because I'll be here with you forever." She hands me the bread, and I swallow it, smiling. And then, she pulls me close, and I lay my lips on hers with a soft gentle kiss.

With the biggest grin on my face, I whisper, "I love you, Mrs. Mellark."

* * *

**I love writing romantic scenes. :)**

**NEWS!: Okay guys. I have to be honest with you. This story will soon come to a close. I need to finish it before school starts at the end of August. I'm taking some college courses, and I'll need all the time I can get to do homework and study. I don't want it to end either, but this class I'm taking is so rigorous that I'm having to put my original novel I'm writing on hold until next summer. :( Don't worry! I've still got BIG plans ahead! :D**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Do you have a celebrity crush? If so, who is it? MY celebrity crush is, in fact, Hunter Parrish. :D**

**~PureAtHeart**


	15. Chapter 15

**You didn't expect two updates this week, did you? :D I'm back! Now then, some of you were upset to find out that this story will soon come to a close. Don't worry! I've got something up my sleeve for next summer! And throughout this school year, based off requests, I'll write scenes from this fanfic in various point-of-views. You request it, I'll try my best to write it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Writing disclaimers makes me sad. It reminds me that I don't own the Hunger Games. But I do own the characters from my original novel!**

* * *

District 2 is unlike anything I've ever seen. Well, except for the Capitol of course, but that's beside the point. Long, low factories spread across the land for what seems like miles. Each one has a different purpose; some make weapons, and others train Peacekeepers. The fighting in the streets is pretty intense, but not as scary as District 7. Cressida tells me that my mission today is, as usual, to convince Panem to join our cause. The only difference is that this is our last propo, and President Coin has confirmed it. As I speak, she and the other generals are planning an attack on the Capitol and to take down Snow, which should take place in a couple of weeks.

"Okay, Peeta. Filming begins in five, four, three, two." She points her finger at me, and Pollux presses the button that begins the recording.

I sigh, and then begin. "District 2," I start, gesturing around me. "The only district still under the Capitol's control. But—" I stutter on my words, and Cressida stops the filming.

"Come on now, Peeta. We all want to get home. What happened?" I explain to her that I don't know, and that I'm just not feeling on my A-game today. "Well, take a small break. You can wander around, but try not to get close to the fighting." She adds under her breath, "We don't want another District 7 incident now, do we?" I shake my head, and I walk over to Finnick.

"Finnick, I'm really not feeling it today. I don't know what to say or what to do or anything."

Finnick grunts. "Peeta, this is the last propo. You need to make it count. And Coin wouldn't have chosen you as the symbol of the rebellion if she didn't think you could do it. Come on. I believe in you." I say all right, and he slaps my back. "And to be honest, I'm sure you're still stuck on the love boat!" And right as we begin to crack up laughing, a huge explosion echoes behind us, and a factory erupts in flames. "Now's you're chance, Peeta." And Finnick is right. An idea has popped into my head.

"Pollux, start up the camera. I know what to say." He nods, and Cressida points to me, motioning for me to start. "When will this end? It doesn't seem like it ever will. But it can. If you join us. Join our cause." My arms spread, indicating the factory behind me. "The fire of the rebellion is spreading. And if we catch fire, if we burn, if we disintegrate to ash, you do the same." I'm staring intently at the camera; I can feel the blaze in my eyes.

"Cut!" Cressida's voice sends me tumbling back to reality. "That's a wrap," she says, grinning.

* * *

With the hovercraft set on its fastest settings, we make it back to District 13 in the evening. Katniss told me late last night that she would be hanging out with Madge that day, just to catch up, as they hadn't talked in forever. The first place I think to look is Madge's room, but no one answers the door. I try Ms. Everdeen's room. No one there either. I wander around until I reach my own apartment. Opening the door, I shout, "Katniss? You in here?" But the person that I lay my eyes on isn't who I expected.

"Peeta, with you being my son-in-law, I have the right to ask you a few questions," Ms. Everdeen says. She jerks her head to a chair in the middle of the room. "Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand." She nods, and turns away. And when she does, I say, "How did you even get in here?"

She shrugs. "I have my ways. Now, Prim and I are here, just to ask you some things about Katniss' pregnancy."

I blink. "Primrose is here? Isn't she too young to be talking about things like that?"

"Indeed I am here, Peeta." She steps out from a corner, where she scoffs. "And I'm not too young! I just turned fourteen! And we talk about things like that in medic school, anyways. Let's start the questioning, shall we?"

"I'm a legal adult! I don't have to put up with this!" My hands shoot out, my arms spreading wide. "Nor will I put up with this! Now, can you two please, just leave?"

Ms. Everdeen sighs, looking at her feet. "There's one question I'd like to ask. Just one. And then, Prim and I will be on our merry way. My teeth grind in anger. They have no right to be questioning me about this. I shouldn't have to put up with it. But, they are my mother and sister in-law. I want them to like me, right? So, standing my ground, I nod. Just as her mouth opens to ask, out of my peripheral vision, I see the door open slightly, and Katniss peeks her head in. Ms. Everdeen doesn't see her. "Were you the one that pushed it?"

"What's going on here?" Katniss has completely entered the room, her eyes showing a level of wonder. Her mother jumps in shock, and Prim looks horrified. "What are you two doing to my husband?"

"Sweetheart," Ms. Everdeen says soothingly. "You're eight months pregnant. You must be awfully tired. Why don't you go on down to my room for the night?"

"No. I want to know why you are asking Peeta when I slept with him! It's our business only."

Prim is standing in the corner, observing her shoes, when she pipes up. "Mom, she's right. We should go." Ms. Everdeen looks to her youngest daughter, and nods, silently exiting the room. Prim follows, and says, "I'm sorry about that. She made me do it." And then, Katniss and I are alone again.

Katniss scoffs. "My mother is so paranoid." She sits down on the bed, and I settle beside her. "I don't know what the hell she was thinking. I mean, it is our own private business! She has no right to be snooping around it." Katniss starts mumbling with anger, so quickly, in fact, I have no idea what she's saying. She stands and starts pacing.

Quickly, I rise and grab her wrists gently. She stops talking immediately, staring into my blue eyes. "Katniss, I think your hormones are acting up. A lot."

"Probably. When you're eight months pregnant things like that seem to happen." She smiles at me, and we both crack up laughing. "It's horrible, but at the same time, I cannot wait for our baby to be here."

"Me too."

* * *

The next couple of weeks seem to fly by. Katniss' morning sickness, nausea, and hormones are acting up more than ever. But I stand by her side the entire way. One moment in particular happened a few days ago. She had just finished vomiting and was yelling at me.

"Peeta Mellark! Look at what you're doing to me!" she had said. "I've never looked or felt this bad in my entire life!"

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I don't know what you want me to do!"

"You can get this stupid baby out of me!" And then she slapped me. Right across the cheek. _Hard. _She realized what she did and apologized, but I told her that I was okay. And I was! I really wasn't sure what to think. When you get slapped across the cheek by an angry pregnant woman, your thoughts kind of get jumbled around.

On the morning of the day that marks two weeks until Katniss is due, as I eat breakfast with the others, my communicuff beeps. It tells me I have to go to Command to discuss the war plan. Finnick and Gale and Adyn have to go as well. I'm not sure why Adyn is going, but I shrug it off. I tell Katniss where I'm going, and then we four guys head down to Command.

Coin waits for us there, along with some men I've never seen before (I'm guessing they're her generals). She gestures to a few seats in front of us, and we each sit. "Good morning, everyone. Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Adyn, you four haven't met my generals. Going from left to right, their names are…" The first one, a burly young man with tattoos and jet black hair that seems to glare at us, is named Evan Wilken. The second is a fierce looking woman with a long scar cutting across her right cheek. Her name is Delana Studebaker. The third is a gentle looking man named Skyler Venos. And the last is another man, and his name Lyon Breate. "Peeta, you might be pleased to know that we did a thorough investigation on the woman who attacked you. We believe that she was working alone, so we find no further threat.

"Now then, moving on. In three days time, we will begin our journey to overthrow the Capitol. Here is how it will work." She turns around and a projector screen appears, revealing a map of Panem. "There will be three squads, each consisting of around fifteen people. You will be dropped off by hovercrafts into District 1, the closest district to the Capitol, as we are allied with them. You must leave the district by climbing over or under the chain-link fence, but it should be shut off, as we have gotten rid of all the Peacekeepers around that area." Coin clicks a button on a remote she picked up from her side of the table, and three little dots appear onscreen and move over to the "unclaimed territory". "The territory that you will enter is a massive forest with animals no known person has ever encountered before. Dangerous ones, in fact. The distance you must travel is roughly 1,000 yards. From there, you will enter the Capitol sewage system that is just on the outskirts of the city limits. After traveling a distance of around 300 yards, you will emerge into the Capitol streets during the night, and your squad leaders will take each squad to a different safehouse, and wait for our message. We rebels will drop from hovercrafts and infiltrate the Capitol streets, while Peeta's squad will make their way to Snow's mansion. And when this happens, all hell will break loose."

The generals all nod, and Wilken speaks up. "So, in addition to the three squads, there will be at least a thousand of our soldiers out on the streets; Peacekeeper security will be tight. There are soldiers outside this room, right now, waiting to be assigned to their squads. All are willing to die for this cause. Are you?" He pushes himself back from the table and stands. "Let's go give these people what they want." The generals leave the room, and we follow close behind.

* * *

I'm walking back to my room, thoughts wandering. My squad consists of fourteen people, including Cloud, Wesley, Finnick, Gale, and Adyn. I've never heard of the others. Our leader is a man named Boggs, and the second in command is a woman named Jackson. I'm not looking forward to these next few weeks.

As I walk into the room, Katniss jumps when she sees me. "Peeta! Back so soon? It's only eleven in the morning."

"Yeah. I'm leaving in two days to infiltrate the Capitol. And I'm not sure when I'll be back."

She walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "I don't want you to go. You shouldn't miss the baby's birth."

I use my middle and index fingers to lift her chin, and I stare into her fierce eyes. "I don't want to miss it either. But I want our baby to be born in a world where he can grow up and be safe, not have to live in fear as a child like we did. He shouldn't ever have to endure the Hunger Games. I'm doing this for the greater good." And then, she pulls me into a kiss that is filled with such emotion that I can hardly stand it. We kiss for what seems like endless minutes before I pull away, my left cheek touching her right.

Suddenly, I feel something wet dripping on my shoes. It couldn't have been a leak, or a bucket for that matter. "What was that?" I hear Katniss swallow tightly.

"Peeta," Katniss whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"My water just broke."

* * *

**... THE BABY IS COMING! YAY!**

**NEWS!: I'll be on vacation in two weeks, so don't expect any updates. I'll update as much as I can next week. AND. Dance team line camp starts in August. Expect no updates that first week, but the other few weeks, I'll be updating, trying to get this story wrapped up! You guys ROCK!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: If you could have lived in ANY 20th century decade, what would it be? I'd live in the 80's. I have the hair (massive curliness), I listen to 80's rock, and heck, I've been told by people who LIVED in the 80's that I'd be perfect! :D**

**~PureAtHeart**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY! Today is the day! We will learn the baby's name, eye color, and hair color. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**A little note just real quick: I've never given birth or had a kid. I don't know what it is like. Everything is just based off things my mom told me. I don't want to offend those of you who have had kids, but just know I've never experienced this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not awesome enough to own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

There was only one other moment in my life when I was filled with this much shock. And that was the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, as Katniss pushed her sister away and volunteered in her place. I wasn't sure what to think, but I knew I had to help her. Fate had its ways, and I was reaped as well.

Now, however, I feel a different kind of shock. Filled with happiness and worry. My child is coming. "Peeta!" Katniss' shrill voice knocks some sense back into me, and my reaction comes out.

"You're having the baby! But you're two weeks from the due date!"

"Peeta, you should be focused on getting me to the hospital. The contractions are starting." I nod, and quickly scoop her up into my arms. Her legs are damp, but I ignore that as I open the door and take off down the hallway. "It hurts," I hear her moan over and over again as we enter the elevator and I press the button for the first floor.

I whisper soothing things in her ear, trying to keep her calm. The elevator doors open, and a group of people stand on the outside, surprised looks plastered on their faces. "Move! My wife is having a baby!" I shout as I squeeze through the crowd, and run as fast as possible down the gray hallways. Gale happens to be walking the opposite direction, and quickly paces over in our direction when he sees us.

"What's happening?"

"She's having the baby. Clear the road ahead, will you?" He nods and jogs ahead of us. Gale pushes people aside and says his friend is having a baby. People seem to understand because they move immediately. Katniss is tensing up, and I can actually feel the baby kicking against my chest. Finally, we reach the hospital within minutes. The nurse glances up when I walk over to the check-in desk. "Katniss Everdeen. I mean, Mellark." I'm still not used to calling her by that name, unfortunately. The nurse immediately knows what's going on.

"Would she like to walk or use a wheelchair?" Katniss says she wants a wheelchair, and the nurse quickly whips one out from under her desk. The nurse walks around from behind the desk, and sets up the wheelchair for us. I carefully set Katniss down on top of it, and the nurse leaves the waiting room, returning seconds later with another nurse.

The new nurse is male, and he motions for us to follow him. I push Katniss forward, and notice that Gale isn't coming with us. He might be going to get Katniss' family. The nurse tells us his name, Bret, and says that he is only going to get things situated, such as having Katniss change and hooking her up to a heart monitor, and then he'll be in his merry way to get the doctor. The room he puts us in is slightly larger than my old hospital room. I stop rolling the wheelchair, and Bret hands Katniss a hospital gown.

"Now, go change in that bathroom"—he points to another door just on the other side of the room—"and make sure you use the restroom. You won't be getting up for a while." Katniss nods, slowly stands, and makes her way to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. "Mr. Mellark, do you know if she wants to do natural birth, or if she wants to use epidural?" I shake my head. We never talked about that. "Okay. I'll ask when she comes out of the bathroom." Around ten minutes of awkward silence later, Katniss opens the door and exits the other room. Bret takes her hand and leads her to the bed, helping her position herself, and then he starts hooking her up to a few machines. "Mrs. Mellark, are you going to use epidural today?" Katniss asks what that is. Frankly, I'd like to know as well. "It's a medicine that I will inject into your spine with a needle—"

"I'll just do natural birth," she says, laughing. Bret nods, and he finishes up hooking her to a heart monitor, and then he leaves, saying he'll be back with another nurse and the doctor in a few minutes. "Peeta, I'm not ready. The contractions are stronger than I thought they'd be."

I take her hand, kissing it, and she smiles. "You can do this. I'll be here with you." A nurse immediately rushes in with a doctor I've never seen before.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Libba Livingston. This is my assistant, Dot. We'll be taking care of you today." Dr. Livingston lifts up the blankets and takes a peek. "Her water broke, I'm guessing?" I nod. "Okay. Katniss, you should be giving birth in around twelve hours, which is the average time for first time mothers. Your contractions are pretty intense, are they not?" Katniss nods. "Right now, you are about two centimeters wide; you need to be ten before you can start pushing. I'll check up on you every once and a while." Then, she leaves the room, and I'm left alone with Katniss once again.

But unfortunately, this alone time lasts only minutes, because suddenly, three people burst into the doorway. It's Ms. Everdeen, Primrose, and Gale. And then one more person quickly rushes in. Adyn.

"Oh, Katniss!" Ms. Everdeen rushes over to her daughter and pulls her into an embrace. Or, at least, the closest to an embrace that she can get. "How are you feeling? Do you hurt? Are you leaking?"

"Yes, Mother, it hurts. A lot. But how did you find out what's happening?"

Ms. Everdeen smiles. "Gale came to our room and told us. He also got Peeta's brother to come along. All I know right now is that I have faith in you. No matter how much it hurts, you can do this."

The first hour passes by very slowly. Everyone tells Katniss that she can do this, that they have faith in her, etcetera. Katniss confidence seems to grow as this first hour comes and goes. Dr. Livingston comes in and looks around shockingly, I'm guessing at the number of people. "You all do realize that only her husband and one other person can be in here when I tell her to start pushing, right?" We all laugh and tell her that we knew that. "Okay, Katniss, it looks like you are three centimeters dilated. Seven more until you start pushing. And based off of this rate, your labor might last shorter than expected. Oh, and Mr. Mellark, kindly change into these, will you?" Blue scrubs. She wants me to change into blue scrubs. I give my best fake smile and nod, taking the thin clothing into the bathroom and quickly changing clothes. And when I'm done, I take a look in the mirror and laugh. I look pretty ridiculous; I don't think that blue is my color. When I exit the restroom, I notice that one more person has added to the group.

"Peeta! Nice outfit!" Finnick jokes, slapping me on the back.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically. Then, for laughs, I put my hands on my hips and raise my chin. "I look pretty dang sexy, don't I?" Finnick stares at me, not even giving a slight chuckle, and with a serious face, tells me:

"No." I stare at him for five seconds, and then we crack up laughing.

The second and third hours pass pretty slowly as well. Prim has been talking with Katniss constantly, and her words are moving a mile a minute. Something tells me that hearing her sister's voice helps her get through the contractions. I catch bits and pieces of what Prim says, such as the fact that she is "kind of, sort of" dating someone. When Katniss asks who, she proudly states, "Rory Hawthorne."

"Oh," Katniss says, smirking at Gale.

Gale quickly holds up his hands in defense. "I didn't know about that. This is the first time I've heard about it, also." This causes everyone to laugh, and Katniss suddenly cringes.

"Stupid contractions." Just then, Dr. Livingston walks in and checks on Katniss. She states that Katniss is now four centimeters dilated, and that she might have the baby a lot earlier than expected. Katniss sighs out of relief when she hears this, and she rests her head against the single pillow behind her.

I decide to talk her about how she is feeling. Katniss tells me that the contractions are coming at least every ten minutes or so, and that they last up to a minute long. "Peeta, why can't this baby just come out?"

"I don't know. I'd change it if I could, but I can't. I'll be with you until he comes." I smile and say, "Now then. Who else do you want to be in here when he comes?" Katniss says she wants her mother, and I smile at this. "Okay. You can tell her later." Katniss smiles, and then she laughs. "What?"

"I'm just thinking that in a few hours, we will be parents. I'm excited."

"Well, you will be a wonderful mother," I say, smiling.

And hours later, the room has been cleared; the only people remaining in here are myself, Katniss, Ms. Everdeen, Dr. Livingston, and Dot. "Okay, Katniss. You are fully dilated. It's time to start pushing. Now."

Katniss has beads of sweat plastered to her forehead and upper lip, and she is breathing heavily. She takes my hand, then her mother's hand, and almost screams as she pushes. My hand is squeezed so hard that I think it will break. I say soothing things to her, but she yells, "You did this to me! Shut up!" But she doesn't let go of my hand. The doctor tells her to push again, and she does, shrieking.

"The baby's crowning! Give one last big push!" Katniss leans forward, screaming as she does so. This is the big one, and I hear a small cry. "He's out!" Katniss sighs, sitting back as her mother strokes her hair. "Mr. Mellark, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Gulping tightly, I nod and walk over to the edge of the bed where the doctors hands me a pair of scissors. My son, covered in goop, lays in Dr. Livingston's hands. I use the scissors and snip the cord where the doctor tells me to, and then he is rushed away with the doctor and nurse to be cleaned.

Katniss takes my hand in hers and says, "How did he look?"

"Like an angel." I kiss her hand softly, and Ms. Everdeen goes to tell the rest of the group about the baby. "Have you thought of a name for him?"

"Yes. I've always liked the name Aaron. It's unique. For a full name, I thought of Aaron Kane Mellark."

I grin and reply, "I love it."

And then, a few minutes later, Dr. Livingston comes in with the baby, hands him to Katniss, says she'll be back to take him for a thorough cleaning in around fifteen to twenty minutes, and then she leaves us alone.

I lean over Katniss, and we stare at him like he is the greatest thing alive. Which, right now, he is. I see the sides of Katniss' mouth go up, and she has a full blown grin on her face. Katniss is speechless as she stares at our son. She laughs full-heartedly, and I see a few tears slide down her cheeks. And then, she hands him to me.

I take him gently in my arms, cradling his head carefully. He has a small tuft of black hair on his head, and when he opens his eyes ever so slightly, I see a hint of blue. I smile so widely that I must look ridiculous. But I don't care. The only thing I care about right now is this small bundle of joy that I hold in my arms.

"Hi, Aaron. I'm your daddy," I whisper, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

* * *

A couple of days later, at 3 AM, Katniss meets me just outside her hospital room doors. We've been given permission to take Aaron out of the nursery for around fifteen minutes. I hold him in my arms, bringing his small body to my chest and never wanting to let him go. I'm in the uniform that Portia and Cinna gave me, and I'm leaving for District 1 in an hour or so. I kiss Aaron's head softly.

Katniss brushes her hand gently across his cheek, and then she carefully pulls me closer. "Come back to us. Please."

"I will. I swear to you that I will. But if I don't—"

"Don't say that, Peeta."

I sigh. "Hear me out, Katniss. If I don't make it back, promise me that Aaron will know about me."

"I promise." I cradle her face with my right hand, using my thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Katniss, I love you so much. I don't know how long I'll be gone. But I will return. For both of you." It's then that she brings me in for a passionate kiss, followed by a hug that seems to last forever. When she pulls away, I gaze down at Aaron, who is sleeping soundly in my arms. I give him one last kiss on the forehead, one last hug, and then I hand him to Katniss before I burst into tears. "I'll come back. I promise." Katniss nods, and then I turn and head for the hovercraft landing base, a new task ahead. I will, no matter what, return to Katniss. And I will return to Aaron.

There is no way that I'm leaving either of them.

* * *

**Aaron Kane Mellark. Awesome name, right? YES! I've had him planned in my mind for so long! His name has a purpose. Aaron means, "enlightened, to sing". So, you can guess what one of his talents will be when he's older. :)**

**NEWS!: There won't be an update next week. I'll be on vacation. :D I'm also TRYING to write my original novel, but it's pretty difficult right now (stupid writer's block). Plus, I'm doing driver's education, reading a required book (The Theban Plays), and I've got dance team camp starting in August! So. Yeah. I don't think this story will be finished anytime soon.**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Can you name something random about yourself? I. AM. CLUMSY. I trip up the stairs, I run into walls, I trip over air.. I can't help but wonder how I manage to stay standing when I do high-kicks on drill team. XD**

**~PureAtHeart**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I'm back! Funny story: Last night, I was on the verge of falling asleep (it was like, 8:00PM) when suddenly, I sat up and bed was like, "Crap! I need to update!" So, this entire chapter was written last night. *blushes* I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: No. I don't freaking own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

The image of Aaron's innocent face is etched in my mind. His dark, black hair, just like Katniss'. His pure blue eyes, just like mine. He inherited Katniss' olive skin as well, but it took a few hours for the red tint on his skin to go away. Aaron Kane Mellark. My son.

"Peeta." A voice snaps me from my thoughts as Finnick looks worriedly into my eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I say, awkwardly running my hands across my thighs. "The change in air pressure after we take off has always bothered me," I lie. I can't let him know that the thought of Aaron is distracting me. "I—"

Cloud comes and sits by me suddenly, his face frantic. "Peeta, they aren't letting us play cards! I don't know what I'm going to do!" He stares intently at us, and then we crack up laughing. Of course Cloud would freak out about something as simple as that. But, that's Cloud for you.

Now then, the squad I've been assigned to has only twelve soldiers, instead of the usual fifteen that the other three squads have. Our commander is a man named Boggs, who has close-cropped gray hair and blue eyes. Second in command is a woman named Jackson; her farsightedness allows her to be a sharpshooter. The others are Mitchell, Homes, Leeg 1, Leeg 2, Cloud, Wesley, Finnick, Gale, Adyn, and myself. Johanna was supposed to join us, but her doctor said she had a mental breakdown. So, together, we make up Squad 4. Most of them are very talented sharpshooters, which is good.

Their first priority is to protect me.

I don't want anyone else to die for me. The guilt of Kane's death still haunts me in my dreams. I should have seen that stupid tree before it fell. And I'll be honest, the first couple of weeks after he died, in the back of my mind, I heard my mother's shrill voice, telling me something she would always say. _You're worthless, Peeta. _I shouldn't have felt that way. No one blamed me for his death, expect for one person.

Me.

It's then that I realize that someone is trying to talk to me, and I haven't been listening. "Hey, kid. I'm kind of talking to you over here." My eyes meet the hard, brown eyes of Jackson. She sits down beside me, eyes serious. "Now, I don't want you thinking that just because you're the symbol of the rebellion, that you can take control of—"

"Jackson!" a voice shouts. "You've only just met the kid. Give him a break. Go see how the pilot is doing." I see her shoot him a look, and then she scurries off. "Soldier Mellark," Boggs says, taking a seat beside me. "It's an honor to finally meet you." I shake his outstretched hand. "You reign from District 12, correct?" I nod. "Wonderful! I'm from District 9. I fled from my home there when I was a teenager, and in my district, there is little security due to its large size. Anyways, you know of the plan, don't you?"

I nod. "Yes, sir."

"Brilliant! I have already had to re-explain the plan to some of our soldiers." He jerks his head towards Cloud and Wesley, who are complaining to Jackson (I happen to see a deck of cards in Cloud's hand, so he is probably still upset about that). I chuckle, and when I look back to Boggs, he is looking at me with a straight, expressionless face. I apologize, and Boggs observes me quickly. "Mellark, you look very distracted. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He looks me over once more, and says, "I can't have distracted soldiers on this squad. Calm yourself, and try to block out whatever is on your mind." He stands, nods in my direction, and he heads towards the cockpit.

I can't help the fact that my mind is off a bit. I mean, my wife just had a baby! He isn't even a week old! I refuse to tell Boggs what is distracting me, but if I don't try and block him from my mind, bad things might happen.

* * *

Hours later, our pilot is telling us to fasten our seatbelts because we will be landing in District 1 any minute now. I take my seat beside Adyn and Wesley as the hovercraft begins to tilt, signaling that we are close to landing. "You ready, Peeta?" Adyn asks me. I nod and lean back against the chair, taking a deep breath. Within ten minutes, the pilot comes on the intercom and announces that we've touched down, and then the hovercraft door opens. Taking a deep breath, I exit the craft and look at my surroundings.

This is the second time I've been to District 1. The first time I came, vast, long, low factories spread across the horizon. Buildings and shops of marble stood in the town with people walking through the streets, and the occasional Peacekeeper at the corner of the each intersection. But this second time around, things are much different. Bullet holes are scattered across the shop walls. Factories have huge chunks of the building missing. The streets are lonely and empty. A feeling of sadness washes over me as I take everything in.

"Wow," I say. "This place was so lively last time I was here. Now, it's just sad."

"That's how the war is impacting us." I glance to my right, and see Gale staring in the same direction as me. "Destroying homes and tearing families apart. The Capitol has to be stopped."

I nod in agreement. "Okay, everyone." We turn to see Boggs and Jackson gathering everyone around, the hovercraft taking off and leaving behind them. The three other crafts that followed us take off as well, leaving behind the three other squads. Our safehouse for the night is around three miles away, right beside the fence. Let's get moving." As we set off, the other squads follow us.

Silence taunts us as we walk through the streets. The damage to everything becomes worse and worse the further down we go. Some buildings are completely obliterated. Every once in a while, I see a bloodstain painted on the street. I honestly think that this place is worse than District 7.

Around one hour later, we finally reach the safehouse. Apparently all of the safehouses are right by each other. We file through the doors, and then someone shuts the door behind us. "It's about time you got here." A man emerges from the shadows, and I recognize him immediately. My memories flash back to the Victory Tour; a man with emerald green eyes, and his wife, a woman with blonde hair, crying as Katniss and I spoke in front of the crowd. It's Glimmer's dad.

"Thank you so much for letting us use your house tonight, Mr. Fopes." Boggs shakes his hand.

"No problem. I'd do anything to avenge my little girl." His eyes have been glued to me the entire time. "Yes, I still remember you, Mr. Mellark." He turns away as quick as he said it, and announces to the group, "The whole house is available, except for the last bedroom on the right. That's where the wife, my son, and I are sleeping. Canned food is stacked in the cabinets in the kitchen; help yourselves. The television is in the living room if you need updates about the events in the Capitol." Mr. Fopes makes his way to the stairs and says, "Good luck." And then, he's gone.

Boggs addresses us immediately. "We are only going to take what we need. No more, no less." He then assigns us roommates; I'm with Adyn, Finnick, and Gale. And after that, everyone except for Jackson and Boggs just laze around the living room. The Leeg sisters decide to keep watch at the front window, while Cloud and Wesley have retreated to their room (most likely to play cards). Homes, Mitchell, Finnick, and Gale are watching the television for any suspicious activity in District 13 and the Capitol.

But me? I don't want to just do nothing. So, as I'm sitting in a chair gazing off into space, an idea pops into my head. It's something I could do to thank Mr. Fopes for what he's doing. I stand and march into the kitchen, checking the pantry and cabinets for all of the ingredients. Flour, yeast, salt, sugar, and butter. That's right.

I'm baking him a loaf of bread.

As I begin to create the dough, I think to myself. Is this the best gift in the world? No. Could I have given him something better? Of course. But this is the best I've got. And after all the pain he and his family has endured, he deserves a bit of kindness from a boy who competed against his daughter in a fight to the death.

The dough is ready for kneading, so I slap it onto the counter and begin pushing my hands into the dough, making it stiff and firm. And then, I place it into a good sized pan and slip it into the preheated oven. I stand in the corner, the aroma of flour and dough dancing around me, when someone pops their head into the room.

"Peeta, are you baking?" Adyn asks. I nod. "Okay." His head vanishes, and reappears seconds later. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I wanted to do something nice for them. I mean, I'm basically a living enemy. I'm here, and their daughter isn't. It isn't the best, but it's something."

When he leaves, my thoughts wander as I wait for the oven to go off. Katniss. Is she okay? Aaron. How is he? Finally, the oven beeps, and I remove the fresh loaf. I set it down on the counter so that it can cool, and I enter the living room with the others.

* * *

A few hours later, as night begins to fall, we begin to pass around cans of soup and spoons and a can opener. Me? I got stuck with a lamb stew with dried plums. Katniss' favorite. Dinner is far from quiet; Cloud and Wesley decided to have a soup eating contest, and I never know that two twenty-something year olds could make such a mess. And then, Boggs sends us off to bed. He claims that he wants us to be fully rested for the journey into unclaimed territory, but I think he wants Cloud and Wesley to stop being obnoxious, which will never happen.

When I reach my room, I lie on the bed, and Adyn squeezes in beside me; Finnick and Gale take the other bed. I stare out through the small window on the wall. Quiet snores soon echo around me. I then begin to drift to sleep, thinking of Katniss and Aaron, and not knowing what the following day would bring.

* * *

**I know. Horrible ending. But I had no other ideas, and if I did, they sucked. Just to let you know, they go into unclaimed territory in my next update!**

**NEWS!: Drill team camp begins August 1st. I'll be there all day, every day, for that first week. On top of that, I'm still trying to finish up my driving book so I can take the test AND I'm trying to get at least halfway through my required reading. Yes, this means that updates will probably be coming slower. I apologize! Please review!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Favorite Disney movie? The Lion King. THE LION KING. THE LION KING! Best. Movie. Ever.**

**Review!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY! Here's the next chapter! PLEASE READ: I might not be updating for a while. I haven't exactly been responsible lately... I still have two more plays to read with drill team camp all in between. Hopefully this isn't a horrible cliffhanger! ALSO. I started a new story!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own the Hunger Games, and SC does!**

* * *

I stand in front of a long, chain-link fence. Beyond the metal is a massive forest that seems to become darker the further away it goes. Or maybe it's because it's six o'clock in the morning. I don't understand the point of going out this early. We only have to travel 1,000 yards, roughly 3,000 feet, and that's not even one mile. I'm thinking that the reason we are going out so early is because of all the animals. The forest is supposed to be infested with them. And, there's the possibility that the Capitol could have set up some kind of traps throughout it.

Wesley appears from nowhere and hands me two pistols with extra cartridges and a FN Scar-H (wow, I'm surprised I still remember things from weapons class). "It's got a clip size of 20 rounds. But here are some extras just in case you need it." I clip the pistols, cartridges, and extra clips to my belt, taking the Scar-H and slinging it over my shoulder (don't worry, I made sure the safety was off). I look to my right and see two other squads around fifty feet away. I also see Boggs and Jackson testing out the fence to make sure it isn't electrified. And then there's Gale on my left-hand side; he really hasn't talked to me since our little fiasco in the hallway.

"The fence has no electricity running," Boggs says. "But just to be safe—" he gets down on his knees "—start digging." I hear a deep sigh, and then we all get down on the ground and dig. And pretty soon, we all have pretty well-dug holes. Everyone slips underneath their opening, and then, we are no longer protected by a fence. We are now vulnerable to whatever lies in this forest. I immediately take my gun off of my back. My hand goes to the clutch just below the trigger, and my other hand grips the clutch just in front of the cartridge.

Someone comes up from behind me and loads their gun. "Let's do this," Cloud says with a straight face. He looks at me, nods once, and we burst out laughing. Boggs shoots us a look, and we shut up instantly. But, Boggs decides to storm over to us anyway and give us a long speech about how we have to stay focused on the mission because of the dangers. I understand, but the second Boggs walks away, Cloud blinks a couple of times, glances over to me, and whispers, "What did he just say?" I literally have to bite my tongue to keep from cracking up. I don't know why I found that funny; maybe I just needed a little humor.

Boggs walks ahead and observes the area before signaling for us to follow him. _Here we go. _I turn and see that the other squads are beginning to set off as well. I look ahead of me at the eerie wood. Gulping tightly, I start walking to catch up with the rest of the squad.

I can't help but wonder how Katniss is doing. How Aaron is doing. Are they okay? _Of course they'll be okay. They're underground in District 13, _I tell myself. But how are they doing without me? I'd give anything to hold Aaron in my arms. I'd give anything to embrace Katniss and tell her how much I love her. I'll be able to do that once we've captured Snow. If I'm still alive. And, trust me when I say, I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

* * *

It happens so quickly, I'm not even able to register it until moments later. Boggs told us all to hide behind some trees, and he slowly pointed ahead. Up a little ways in front of us was a circular looking object. "That's a pod." I turn to see Homes right behind me. "It's a trap designed by the Capitol. Boggs can tell what is inside by looking at a device called the Holo. It's a radar that can somehow read the trap that awaits inside." Jackson announces that it's a bomb; we all take cover as she aims and fires. But no explosion comes.

"What the—?" I hear someone whisper. And then Leeg 1, who sits behind a tree beside me, looks out from behind her cover. I hear something sharp, almost like something is cutting through the wind, and Leeg 1 drops to the ground. Leeg 2 gasps and stands to go to her sister, but Boggs shouts:

"No! Don't move." He takes a stick and throws it towards the pod. When nothing comes out of the pod after tossing a few more twigs, he announces the way is clear. Leeg 2 sprints over to her sister, and I glance at a sight I didn't want to see. Leeg 1 was hit with a dart that hit her right on the bridge of her nose. It must have been poisoned, because she isn't moving. I can tell that Leeg 2 wants nothing more than to hold her sister's body and cry for hours, but she stands and wipes a few silent tears from her cheeks as we set off again.

That was the first death of more to come, most likely. And I'm not sure if I can handle it.

We aren't the only squads encountering these pods. I hear bombs go off. But it isn't just pods that are a danger to us. At one point, I heard an animal roar, followed by a frightened cry that was cut short. And right as I hope that we won't run into an animal like that, something hops down from the tree in front of us.

It looks like a mountain lion, but I can't be sure; I've only seen those in pictures. Someone in our squad fires at it, but the bullet bounces off the animal and hits a tree.

Wait.

It _bounced _off. This must be a Capitol mutt.

Its eyes glance over us, and stop when they land on me. I swear, the pupils dilate, and then it crawls towards me. _I'm its target. _I stagger back a few steps, but not before it quickly covers lost ground. It leans back on its back legs, and suddenly pounces towards me. I manage to sidestep it, but not before one of its claws pierces my skin. I cry out as pain shoots up my right arm. And then, the mountain lion pounces on me again, knocking me to the ground and pinning me down. Its face is inches from mine as it lets out a growl, sending a warm, smelly puff of air on my face. Its mouth opens, and I brace myself for the kill. But it never comes. The animal is knocked off of me, and I'm pulled up by Finnick.

"Come on, Peeta!" We take off running, but not before I turn around and see what happened. Mitchell is wrestling with the mountain lion, while Leeg 2 pulls something from her pocket. A grenade.

"No!" I shout, and then someone (I think it's Adyn) grabs me by the waist and throws me over their shoulder before I can take off running towards Mitchell and Leeg 2. And when we are about fifty yards off, the bomb goes off. Tears sting at my eyes, and I wipe them away with my right hand.

"Peeta," I hear my captor say. And sure enough, it's Adyn. "I know you don't want anyone to die for you. But, you see, our first priority is to protect you. You're the symbol of the rebellion. Everyone in the districts love you."

I don't want to register what he said. Already, three people have died for me. First Kane, and now Mitchell and Leeg 2. It kills me. Makes me feel like I'm worthless and can't protect myself. I have to let them do their job, but I can protect myself. My thoughts are interrupted when a sharp pang shoots up my right arm.

Right. I forgot about the cut that mountain lion gave me.

I tell Adyn about my injury and, reluctantly, he sets me down. Homes comes over with a medical kit and wraps my arm while we continue to walk. "Now then, Peeta, don't get caught in any other trouble like this again, okay?" I laugh as something wet touches my cheek. I turn and look around, but then I realize it is just a rainstorm. "The bandages are waterproof, don't worry."

"That's good to know, but I'm worrying about how disgusting the Capitol sewage system will be with all this rain." Homes shoots me a smile, and then he runs ahead to catch up with Boggs, who has just told us we have around 300 more yards to go.

Around thirty minutes later, the rain has gone from simple sprinkling to a full blown daytime storm, complete with lightning and thunder. My hair is plastered to my forehead, and I continue to push it away from my eyes.

And that's when, from nowhere, a streak of cloud-to-ground lightning strikes directly in front of us, and the forest begins to catch fire.

Orange flames begin to consume the leaves, the branches crackling as they burn. "Come on!" Boggs shouts as the fire spreads. We take off running ahead, the flames jumping from tree to tree, seeming to form an inescapable prison around us. I've never seen fire move so quickly.

A pod that no one sees goes off, and it's a bomb. We are all sent flying ahead as the flames from the explosion join the flames on the trees. I land hard on my chest, and pain surges through me. And then, a cry pierces the air. I turn and my eyes find a horrid sight.

Boggs lies in the flames, his uniform on fire, his cries echoing around us. Jackson and Homes try and get through the fire, but the wall builds, separating us from him. "Let's go! Come on!" Finnick grabs Jackson's hand and pulls her away from the chaos.

We sprint until we are doubling over for air, but no one sees the next pod. It goes off, and a swarm of bugs escapes from the device. They are from the Capitol, so they have to be deadly. Tired as we are, everyone takes off running again. The bugs are pretty smart, because they follow our path, always trailing far enough behind us so we can still hear their buzzing.

"It's no use running!" Homes says. "It's been an honor serving with you all."

"No!" Jackson yells. I turn just in time to see Homes stop running, and the bugs surround him. I want to help, but I don't stop. And around 200 feet later, we finally slow down and take a break, passing around canteens of water. Silence remains for the first few minutes, before Jackson breaks it. "Boggs had the Holo. We don't know what pods lie ahead of us, now."

Finnick says, "Maybe we could go find another squad? They could help us."

"We are going to do this on our own, Soldier Odair. We have maybe 50 yards left, if even that."

"Hold on. We ran that far?"

"Sure did. And if we want to get through the forest, into the sewers, and find our safehouse before the daylight runs out, we need to get moving. Everyone up!"

The walk through the remainder of the forest is completely silent. No one says even a single word. And finally, I see light at the edge of the forest.

Once we are out, I realize that we aren't alone. The other squads are exiting the forest as well, and they clearly suffered casualties as well. We all gather together for a quick lunch, and the leaders form a game plan.

I take a bite of stale biscuit I'm given and say, "I'd rather eat these for the rest of my life than walk in a sewer."

"That can be arranged," Cloud says with a smirk. We laugh quietly; after the day's events, who knew laughing could feel so good? Jackson comes over and explains the plan to us before returning to the squad leaders to eat and gather everything together. Throughout the rest of the meal/break, we continue to chat and chuckle grimly.

And I feel like this will be the last laugh I'll experience for a while.

* * *

**There you go! Hopefully that wasn't too bad!**

**NEWS!: Little to no updates throughout the month of August. Not, at least, until I can finish my required reading. **

**I STARTED A NEW STORY! It's called, "Never Really Winning". It's about the victor of the 26th Hunger Games, a fifteen year old named Damon Marx from District 9. I created him for glb-03's story, "The Mentors" (AWESOME STORY!) Please go read and review!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it; I had so much writer's block with it.. KelsNicole92 helped me with an idea, and I greatly appreciate her help. Thank you! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

I'm staring at the sewer dropout. Sludge and other madness is pouring through the bars. And I'm over here thinking, _we have to walk through that? _It reminds me of what all the colors of paint look like combined. A greenish-brown color. Except it's a lot smellier.

Jackson and the other leaders are drilling a hole into the wall. Just beyond that wall, and up around fifty feet higher, lies the Capitol. I'm not sure if I'm ready for the full-blown battle that begins tomorrow. It kind of scares me, actually. The death and destruction scares me. The outcome of the war really scares me; we might not win this war.

And what if I die? I'll leave behind my precious newborn son. I'll leave behind the love of my life. And my brother. And all of my friends, old and new. But my chances of living are pretty high, whatnot with all the protection I have. At the same time, there's always that slight chance…

"Okay, everyone. The hole is drilled. We have to travel around 300 yards, which is maybe a ten minute walk at the most, but we need to stay inside until nighttime. And we've decided that all four squads will stick together until we reach the Capitol streets," one of the squad leaders says. "Let's move out."

As I'm gathering my weapons together someone whispers in my ear, "Take your last breath of fresh air for now; we're about to enter the world of feces and junk." I turn and see Cloud glances at me, and lightly coughs into his hand. "Just saying." We chuckle a little bit, and then we enter the sewers.

I have to admit, I'm grateful for the concrete sidewalk on one side of the huge sewage pipe. If it wasn't there, we'd be trudging through sludge, and I'd prefer not to do that. We reach the ladder that leads us to the Capitol streets in no time, and everyone sits and waits. I can hear the hustle and bustle of everyday Capitol life.

"What time is it?" someone asks, talking to no one in particular.

"Only 3 o'clock."

I hear a few people moan and groan, and I bite my tongue to stifle a laugh. We have to stay in this sewer until 11 o'clock at night, according to Jackson. That is 8 hours away. And who knows what could happen during that time? Something horrible?

I hope not.

* * *

Its six hours later, at nine o'clock, that something dreadful happens.

No one was excepting it. Some people were sleeping, and others were just wandering in their own thoughts. It's a younger man named Iro that notices it.

"What is that? Can anyone else hear that noise?" Silence falls upon us as everyone puts their ears on high alert. And sure enough, I hear it. It is hard to describe, but it sounds slimy and gruesome.

The leaders push themselves to the front of the group, and Jackson shouts, "Who is there?"

No answer.

"We will use force. Show yourself!"

And just as I hear a gun being loaded, something long and shiny and wet shots out from the darkness, wraps around a squad leader, and retreats into the darkness with him. A scream is cut short, and I wince. Gale's eyes meet my own, and I see fear written in the hard, stone gray iris. I turn to Adyn, who is right beside me. My eyes venture to the ladder just feet away from us, and then back to his face. He nods ever so slightly, mouthing, _wait. _I look at the scene in front of us, just as the monster begins emerging from the dark.

And basically, I want to vomit. The monster is huge; it looks nearly forty feet high. It has tentacles protruding from all its sides, framing its small black beady eyes and huge, sharp-toothed mouth. It looks like it emerged from the sludge and sewage, based off its greenish-brown color. And it reeks.

"Run!" someone shouts. Immediately, around fifteen of our remaining thirty squad members begin climbing up the ladder. I go to follow them, but someone pulls me back.

"Wait," Adyn says. "It sees them." He cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "Get down!" just as one of the monster's tentacles lashes out, striking the ladder and knocking it off its hinges. I watch in horror as the ladder falls to the ground, crushing some and knocking others into the sludge.

"What do we do now?" Gale shouts amid the screams. I shrug, eyes darting around the tunnel for an alternate escape route.

But I never do find one, because suddenly, the monster opens its mouth and exhales. A strange, pink gas flows from its jaw and quickly surrounds us. It burns my eyes, nose, and throat. Wheezing for air, I fall to my hands and knees, my right hand clutching my neck. I hear struggling and coughing amidst my own. _They knew. They knew we'd be here. _Black and white spots begin dancing in what little vision I have left, and as I lose consciousness, one thing crosses my mind.

_What's going to happen now?_

* * *

I'm lying on my stomach, my cheek pressed against something cold when I find consciousness again. I have an aching headache, my throat itches, and there is an awkward copper taste dancing on my tongue. Slowly, I open my eyes, only to find darkness, minus a light shining in a hallway beyond dark metal bars.

Wait.

Bars?

Ignoring the pains throughout my body, I scurry towards the light, clutching the bars in front of me. I'm in a prison cell. "Oh no," I breathe. "Oh no, no, no, no, no." This couldn't have happened! How the hell could they have found us? I turn completely away from the bars, my back pressed against them as I examine my cell. There are bars on three sides of the cell, the one in front of me being a solid brick wall. The floor is stone cold, and I hear a leak dripping from a random corner.

"Peeta?" I hear to my left. "Is that you?" I crawl over to the left barred wall and grip the bars as I force my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I can make out a face framed with black hair and know immediately who it is. "Oh, thank god, you're alive."

"Gale, are you okay?"

"A little lightheaded, yes, and my cheek is cut, but I'll be fine. You?"

"Same."

Gale scoffs. "Do you have any idea how the hell they found us?" I shrug, saying I have no clue. "Jeez, when I get my hands on them—"

"You know what they are going to do to us, right?" We both jump, turning towards the sound of the voice behind me. I can just make out Wesley's green eyes in the dark. "They are going to torture us all, make us talk, try and get information out of us about the rebel's plans." From nowhere, a bloodcurdling scream pierces the air. I wince, and Wesley says, "They have Cloud right now. He singled himself out as the leader."

My brows furrow together in confusion. "But what about Jackson?"

Wesley shrugs. "I think the monster must've killed her, because she isn't here."

I gulp. "What about Adyn? Finnick?"

"Present."

"Over here."

I sigh in relief as I hear my only living brother's voice. "What do we do now?"

Wesley says, "We wait."

Leaning back against the solid brick wall, I prepare myself for the long days to come. How will the rebels find out we've been captured? Will they send a rescue team after us? What will Katniss do when she finds out?_ What if I am killed?_

And I can't help but wonder how I will be tortured. I mean, I'm the symbol of the rebellion. They must be pulling something horrible up their sleeves. Something that will get me to talk, and speak the truth, no matter what I do. But I know I have to lie. Through thick and thin, I have to lie. There's no way I'm going to risk my wife and son's lives. And they could very well be put at risk if I don't tell the truth or a satisfying lie.

Its a few hours later when an unconscious Cloud is dragged out from behind a large gray door and thrown into the cell across from mine. Snow himself walks behind two huge men and examines his prisoners. "Ah, it seems our guests have all awakened. Excellent," he says with a smirk. "And here's our guest of honor, Peeta Mellark." He walks over to my cell and stands just on the outside. "We have something special planned for you. We've even brought your own escorts."

The two guards from behind him open the cell door and heave me up by my arms. Then, pinning them behind my back, they push me out of the cell, and Snow walks forward, opening the large gray door to reveal a long white hallway; my eyes burn from the intense light, but adjust quickly. A different guard opens another door to another room, and I'm dragged inside. A single chair sits in the room; I'm thrown into it, and my wrists and ankles are strapped to it.

"What are you going do to me?" I hiss, though it comes out more as a whimper.

Snow chuckles with such evilness, a chill is sent down my spine. "Mr. Mellark, _I _am not going to do anything to do. I've hired a torturer specifically for you." He then leaves the room with one final evil laugh.

I examine the rest of my surroundings. My chair. A table. An electric generator. And then I nearly collapse from fear. Shocks. That's my first form of torture. My muscles tense. Oh god…

The door reopens, and my torturer comes in. He's a young man, with blonde curly hair and piercing green eyes. He looks oddly familiar.

As soon as his eyes rest on me, I see something change in them. It's a look of…recognition? A wave of sadness passes through them (he looks like he's about to break down at this point), and then he turns and begins to gather his devices. It takes me a few minutes. But by just watching his features, the way he moves, the odd way that he continuously taps his right foot, his identity slowly comes to me.

"Han?" I whisper. As soon as his name leaves my lips, his shoulders tense, and I know I've guessed correctly. My torturer is my eldest brother, the one who supposedly died in the bombing of District 12.

He seems to completely ignore me as he turns back towards me and says, "Let's get this started."

"What are you doing?" I ask, though I know already. He _has _torture me; his body language gives everything away. He's being forced to.

"Mr. Mellark, what were you doing in the Capitol sewers at approximately nine o'clock PM last night?"

I don't want to hurt him; seeing me in pain will hurt him more. But at the same time, I can't betray the rebels. After all, they did save me from this place. So I choose not to say a word.

"Peeta, we can do this the easy way, where you answer my questions and don't get hurt. Or, we can do this the hard way, where I use pain until I get answers. Now, answer the question." Silence. "Okay, fine. But just remember, you made me do this." Han reaches over to the lone table in the room and grabs a remote. His thumb hesitates over a red button, and as he makes eye contact with me, I see three words etched across the green irises.

_I'm so sorry. _

And then he presses the button.

A sudden, sharp pain surges through me as the electricity courses through my veins. I feel myself shaking violently, and I have no control over my limbs. It's one of the worst pains imaginable. And then as quickly as it starts, it ends. My vision is slightly blurry, and as it clears, I see Han standing right in front of me.

"Answer my question. Please." His voice slightly breaks on the last word. Through the pain I feel all over my body, I am able to answer him. But it's not the truth.

"We…were there…examining the…walls and boundaries…of the Capitol," I manage to say.

"Why?"

_Come on, Peeta, think. _"We wanted to find the best place for a break-in we planned in a few months."

"Okay. Next question."

* * *

I'm thrown into my cell, hardly able to walk, and a strange pain shoots up my right arm. "Hope you have a good night, Mr. Mellark. Enjoy your stay." The guards slam the cell door shut, and they laugh as they walk away, shutting the large silver door that leads to the hallway behind them. Clutching my wrist and biting my tongue, I hold it out to the little bit of light that I have, and see that it's bending at an awkward angle.

"That's a dislocated wrist you've got there, Peeta," Wesley says from his cell. He holds out his hands. "Let me get that for you." I crawl over to him and he takes my wrist. "This'll hurt a little."

"Okay, tell me when—OW!" A pop vibrates through my arm, and he lets go. I look at my wrist once more, and see that it's returned to its normal look. "Thanks," I say.

He nods before asking, "What did they do to you?"

"Shocks. I didn't get very many, partially because I lied with my answers most of the time, but I'm pretty sure worse things will happen to me." I jerk my head towards Cloud's cell. "What happened to him?"

Wesley's face becomes grim. "He didn't tell me very much before he passed out again, but he said they injected something into his system that causes unimaginable pain. And the side effects are probably still going on."

Silence passes between us. "Do you think the rebels will come after us?"

"I hope so."

The conversation ends, and I sit there in silence. I'm not sure how much time passes; maybe a few hours. And suddenly, the silver door opens, and a figure steps into the light; he is dressed in a Peacekeeper-like uniform: a white overcoat and white pants. My muscles tense, and my guard goes up.

It's Han.

* * *

**Yeah, you know me. I had to put a twist somewhere in there; they wouldn't get into the Capitol THAT easily. **

**Oh wait, you're talking about Han being alive? That'll be explored more in the next chapter!**

**NEWS!: I finished the second play a couple days ago! YAY! Dance team camp is very exhausting, but it's nearly over, and then we start performing at football games! I have an idea for a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure if it'll happen or not. I'm writing my original novel AND another fanfiction alongside this story, and that's a lot of work.**

**I came up with a cast for this story! When you see my choices, don't get mad. I love the current cast of the movie, but these are the people I automatically think of when writing this out.**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Has anyone else created a Pottermore account and a PanemOctober account? I have both! (I just found out that I'm in District 2!)**

**REVIEW!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! This might be the last one for a while. I start school tomorrow (where did my summer go?), and I'm taking some advanced classes that require most of my attention. I'll update when I can, but they might be spread out over a few weeks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Peeta?" he whispers. "Where are you? We need to talk."

Talk? About what? The fact that he electrocuted me multiple times and tortured me against my will? I'm sure I'll regret this, but… "I'm over here," I say.

He turns towards my direction and reaches into his coat pocket, revealing a set of keys. After rummaging through them for a few seconds, he finally finds a specific one and uses it to open my cell door. He walks in, and I glare at him. Emotions prance across his green eyes as he stares at me. And then, he rushes forward and tackles me into a giant bear hug.

"Oh, Peeta, I thought you and Adyn were dead all this time," he whispers into my neck, and I feel wetness on my skin; he's crying.

"Wait, you thought we were dead?" I breathe.

"It basically drove me to insanity thinking that you were dead. I'm not lying. And I still don't know if you're real or pretend." He lets out a heavy sigh, looks down, and uses two fingers to rub his temples. _Maybe there's good in him. _

I gulp tightly before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Real. Han, I'm real. And so is Adyn, and so is this messed up situation we're all in." After a few moments, he looks into my eyes, and then he embraces me once more. And this time, after a short pause, I wrap my arms around him.

"Peeta," he whispers. "I want to tell you what's happened to me over the past nine months. But first, tell me what you've been through."

_Okay, if that's what he wants… _I motion for him to sit down, and he does so. And then, I begin. I tell him about the end of the Quell, waking up in the District 13 hovercraft, finding Adyn, and my first propo. The words continue pouring from my mouth, not stopping, and not leaving any detail out. When I mention Katniss' pregnancy, he doesn't really react, but something flashes across his eyes; what it is, I don't know. And eventually, I finish. He hasn't said a word.

"Han? Say something," I murmur.

He meets my eyes, and then he chuckles. _Chuckles. _"I just can't believe you got a girl pregnant, Peeta. Especially _that _girl." When he sees I'm not laughing, he stops. "Okay, anyways." And then, his story begins.

"I'm not sure how I survived the bombing. I remember waking up feeling extremely dizzy. But I heard voices, so I coughed weakly before passing out again. Eventually, I woke up for good, and I was here. For the first two months or so of my captivity, I was tortured for information. I knew nothing of a rebellion. But then it stopped, and I was simply kept in a cell. And then, a couple of weeks after the torturing ended, it began again, but to make one of the girls taken from the Quell talk. Her name was Johanna, I think. She didn't ever know my real name; I was told to go by an alias. Around two months later, I was moved to another cell in a completely different part of the Capitol. And that's when the rebels attacked and rescued Johanna and Katniss. It was then that my torturing stopped. One day, the president himself came and visited me. He said that I had a choice. I could live out the rest of my days as a prisoner, or I could work for him. It took me awhile to decide. I had no clue what to say. Did I really want to rot in a cell for the rest of my life? It was then that I decided that I would let the president believe that he had my trust. I accepted his offer, and he took me out of prison. He had me taken to the Peacekeeper headquarters, where I was given a room. But my job was to come here every day and torture captured rebels. It killed me to hurt other people. One day, however, a person who works here with us approached me, told me about how he has watched me, and asked me if I wanted to be a rebel. I said yes, and, using my alias, I helped him provide information to you guys. And a few months later, you rebels were captured, and that's where we are today."

Han raises his right hand, gripping my shoulder, and says, "Peeta, anything I do to you in there means nothing. _Nothing. _I'm still helping the rebels. We've told them that you are here." He sighs, looking away. "Is she alive?"

"Who?" I ask.

"Johanna."

I nod. "She was supposed to come with us, but she had a breakdown."

Relief fills his eyes and he chuckles quietly. "Good. I think I might like her." Something in his uniform vibrates, and he pulls a device from his pocket. "I've got to go. Stay strong. Love you." And just like that, he's out of my cell and out the door.

"Peeta," I hear Adyn's tired voice whisper. "Who was that?"

I sigh. "Adyn, it was Han. Our brother."

* * *

Hunger pains bring me from slumber. It's almost like I'm back in the Games; my hunger is soaring. I sit up, clutching my stomach and looking around my cell, hoping to see some food. And sure enough, a plate sits at the edge of the door. I crawl over to it, and a piece of old, stale bread awaits me. I grimace, but remind myself it might be my only meal all day. As I chew, I hear a shriek from beyond the silver door. My eyes glance around the different cells. Adyn, Cloud, Wesley, a few others from separate squads. The only people I don't see are…

Finnick and Gale.

I hear Gale's loud, angry cry once more. Finnick shouts something (and this was muffled) about the Capitol being nothing but scum. I cross my fingers, praying for their safety.

Eventually, Gale is brought back, and Adyn is taken for his turn. I glance over to Gale in his cell. He's still conscious, but he's pretty beat up. His eyes are both purple, his nose is covered in dried blood, and he has cuts and bruises all over his arms. He notices me looking at him, and he weakly grins.

The day drags on so slowly. Every single person is taken back for some sort of torturing. I never thought that I'd be this frightened, or this bored, in my life. At one point, when my hunger pains slowly begin returning, I resort to counting. I count the number of bars on my cell. The number of stones that have become my new bed. The number of cracks on the concrete ceiling. The number of times that a leak drips water. And when the leak stops, I count the number of seconds from this point in time.

_One._

_Two. _

_Three._

_Four._

But before I reach five, the silver door opens, and Finnick is thrown into his cell. He is pretty bloodied, and he must be in a rage, because he's shouting and cursing at the top of his lungs. I've never seen Finnick like this before. The guards then turn towards me. As they unlock the door, I gulp. What will they do to me now? I'm pulled to my feet and shoved through the silver door back to the bright, intensely lit hallway. I get a few looks as I'm escorted through the halls to, well, wherever I'm going. Some people stare at me with pity. Others shoot angry, bitter glares at me.

Finally, we reach our destination. The room is all white, and has a pole with two chained cuffs right in the middle. The guards strip me of my black cotton shirt (our prison clothes, I'm guessing, are this and black cotton pants), and then they begin to beat me. I take every punch, every kick, every slap, without crying out once; I refuse to show weakness, even if I end up wincing a few times. Once they finish, at first I think I'll be taken back to my cell; but then I remember, I'm in the Capitol after all. This isn't it.

And sure enough, I'm right. The guards drag me over to the pole and cuff my wrists to it. And then, they kick the back of my knees and I crumple, hitting my head on the pole in the process. The two of them laugh before exiting the room.

I carefully lean my head against the pole, being careful not to touch the throbbing knot on the right side of it. All that I can think about is how much I want this to end. None of this was supposed to happen. I just want to be reunited with Katniss and Aaron once more.

_Katniss. _

Why am I being so stupid? Katniss was here for four months, enduring torture just like this, all with a growing baby in her belly. If she can do this, then I sure as hell know that I can.

My thoughts are interrupted as the door opens and my torturer enters. And this time, it's not Han. This man is fairly tall, has salt-and-pepper hair and sharply-angled features, and gives off that sort of feeling that tells you not to mess with him; his hands are behind his back.

"Hello there, Peeta," he says. "Are we ready to get this started?" He pulls his hands in front of him, and fear runs through me; he reveals a black, sharp whip that looks terrifying. "Now then, I just saw you tense up, didn't I? We don't have to resort to this sort of punishment. Just answer my questions, and no harm will come to you," he teases. "But if I even suspect that you are lying, if you don't answer, or if I don't think your answer is reasonable, I will use this. You won't receive just one lash; it'll be more like three or four per lie." He chuckles. "Let's begin." He walks behind me, and though I can no longer see him, I hear the whip unravel and land on the floor.

"As I understand, in your last, ahem, meeting, you said that the rebels were planning something big. Some sort of attack on the Capitol. What, exactly, did you plan on doing?"

I gulp. "I don't know. The plans were kept secret from us, and they were going to tell us what we would do when it closer to time."

Silence.

"Tsk, tsk. You are lying to me Mr. Mellark. I warned you what would happen, did I not?" I hear a sudden crack, and then the tip of the whip strikes my skin. A burning sensation surges through me, and then it happens again, and again, and again. After the fourth hit, pain flows throughout my body. I bite my lower lip to keep from crying out, and I begin to taste blood. "Now then, I'm going to ask you again, Mr. Mellark. What was your plan?"

I say, "We were going to have four squads break into the Capitol, and at some point, the others would come and attack. But we were just here to find the best way to get in. That's all I know, I swear!" Its right after I finish speaking that I realize something: I've just told them our entire plan, minus waiting a few months. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Very good." I hear him jot down some notes on a clipboard. "Next question, where did you plan on breaking in?"

"The sewers."

He pauses. "Okay. When, exactly, were you planning on the attack?"

"I told you, we didn't know much. Just that we were going to attack in the next few months."

A pause. "Mr. Mellark, you could have at least lied to me instead of saying you don't know."

"Either way," I whisper, "you would have whipped me."

"Suit yourself." And then the whip cracks again. I reach ten lashes total. My back is searing. My thoughts are being consumed by pain, and it's not going to be long before I pass out. Blood is creating a small puddle around me, but I'm not backing down yet. I hear a beep, and my torturer sighs. "I only have five more minutes left with you Mr. Mellark. But I'm not going to whip you again." I hear his footsteps thunder across the floor, and he kneels in front of me, holding up a syringe. "See this? We've just created it, and you will be our experiment." He grabs my arm and injects the liquid into my arm. At first, I feel pain in my back, more than before. And then, it's gone. No pain. "You see, this will cause your wounds to heal,"—the pain returns again, causing me to wince and, unfortunately, cry out—"but it leaves the pain, so that we can hurt you as much as we want, and none of your wounds will become infected." Another beep goes off, and two guards walk in. "Until next time, Mr. Mellark."

Pain is consuming my thoughts. I can't even walk back to my cell; I'm dragged and roughly thrown onto the cold stone floor. It sounds as if Finnick's rage has ended, and everyone has returned to their cells for the night. I'm—

A sudden wave of pain hits me like a bullet, and I begin to succumb into darkness. But the last thing I think is this:

_When will this all end?_

* * *

**There ya go! Hope that wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger for you... It's okay, I don't like seeing Peeta suffer either, let alone have to write him suffering.**

**NEWS!: Like I said before, I'm not sure when the next update will be. But you all will love it either way (hopefully)! Another reason I'll be on a tight schedule is because of drill team. We have TONS of rehearsals, and our football games are always on Friday nights, the night when I usually write. So.. Yeah.. DON'T HATE ME!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: What book are you currently reading? I'm reading "The Hourglass Door", and its really good!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	21. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE. It kills me that I can't update as often as I used to. I hope this update is worth the wait! :D I'll stop ranting now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. Not even if I legally change my name to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

It's been roughly three weeks since the remaining squad members were captured. Three weeks since my tortures began. Three weeks since I've felt like I'm losing my sanity. And nearly one month since I've seen Katniss and Aaron.

The torturing has increased dramatically. I'm taken back multiple times a day for various beatings and other horrible things. And it seems like I'm being hurt more than the others. That's okay with me, however. I feel as though it was me who got them into this mess, therefore I should take the pain.

The one thing that has gotten me through this madness is thinking of Katniss and Aaron. How they are safe and away from harm. It kills me to know that I'm missing so much of Aaron's first weeks in this world, but I know it's for the best. I signed up for this mission so that he and everyone else could live in a safe world, free from the Games and the cruelty of the Capitol. And I plan on fulfilling that task.

* * *

I'm sitting in my cell one day, massaging my right ankle. I think it broke a few days ago when it was kicked violently during one of my beatings. But even if it is, I can't feel the pain anymore; the only time I do feel anything is when I walk on it (its pretty difficult to walk with one fake leg and one broken one). There are cuts and bruises all over my body, but I try and ignore the hurt I feel every once and a while when it shoots throughout myself.

As I rest here, I can't help but wonder what will happen to me next. I've received so many forms of torture, followed by the injection of the liquid I received in my first beating. The side effects usually wear off within around twelve hours or so, but the pain I feel is intense. I've gotten to the point where I no longer pass out from the hurt, though I wish I still did; when I'm unconscious, I can't feel anything. But not all wishes are granted.

My eyes wander around our cells, observing each person inside. A few members from other squads are here, and they are all trying to sleep. Adyn is lying on his side, his fingers drumming the ground. Finnick and Cloud are head-to-head in a deep conversation that has been going on for what seems like hours now. Wesley is staring out into space, obviously in distant thoughts. Gale is rubbing his left wrist that is twisted in an awkward angle. I decide to try and start a conversation with him.

"You okay, Gale?" I ask.

He jumps before turning towards me. "Oh, I'm fine. My wrist has been this way for a few days now. I can't even feel pain anymore."

"My ankle is the same way," I say. "Is it dislocated?"

Gale shakes his head. "No. I tried popping it back into place when it first happened, but it felt the same."

"Oh." An awkward silence passes between us. And then he sounds ten years younger when he pleads:

"Are they coming for us?"

I shrug. "I wish I knew." That marks the end of our discussion. We both go back to what we were doing before. Nothing.

And that's when it happens. A scream so familiar to me echoes through the room. It's Katniss' voice.

She screams again and again, begging for me to stop the pain. Anger surges through me and I stand, ignoring the hurt in my legs. I grasp the bars for support and shriek her name. "Katniss! Katniss!" My vision literally turns red for a split second as I scream for her. "Katniss!" Gale's voice joins in with mine.

"Peeta! Gale! Stop!" I hear Finnick shout. "It's a jabberjay!" My screaming suddenly ends.

"What?" I whisper.

"They are setting you up. Trying to push you past sanity. It's not really her, no matter how much it sounds like it. Peeta, remember the Quell?"

I'm suddenly taken back to the last arena I was in so long ago. The clock arena where Katniss was taken captive. I remember seeing her and Finnick, trapped behind an invisible wall, suffering as their loved ones screamed for their help. Finnick would know that these were probably jabberjays; he heard Annie's voice crying out from one of these before.

But when I sit down and try to relax, the screaming begins to get to me. I tell myself constantly that it isn't real, but it's kind of hard to convince myself of that when her voice sounds so close to me. I bring my knees to my chest, breathing heavily as her voice echoes around my head.

And suddenly, it stops. As if nothing ever happened.

"Peeta?" I hear a voice whisper. "You okay?" It's Finnick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." And then, I curl up into a ball and try to get some sleep.

* * *

I chew the moldy, stale piece of bread that has become my only meal a day. I feel like I've lost 50 pounds in this time that I've been here in the Capitol. The other day, I lifted my shirt to examine my stomach; literally, I can count each and every one of my ribs. It's nearly as bad as the Games.

It's currently nighttime, I believe. The last person was brought back from their torturing a few hours ago, and we've been sitting here in silence. I look to my right and see Gale, who is staring off into space. I look to the left at Wesley, who is chewing what finger nails he has left. Nervous habit, I guess. My nails, on the other hand, have been chewed to the nub. I've never had a nervous habit like this until now.

Suddenly, the silver door opens, and a voice whispers my name. It's Han. "I'm over here," I say. I see his blonde hair shine in the little bit of light that we have and he quickly enters my cell.

"I have news from the rebels," he says. Immediately, I notice Gale and Wesley sit up through my peripheral vision. "They've planned a mission to rescue you guys. You all should be gone within 24 hours."

I'm staring at him with awe and shock, as if he is an angel. Did he really just say that? Images of seeing the love of my life and my son once more flash before my eyes. "Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes, I am. But you won't be going to Thirteen just yet. You'll be going to an older, abandoned part of the Capitol, where the rebels have set up a secret base. But you'll be out of here, Peeta." He smiles and says, "You're so strong for sticking through this. I promise, I'll make everything I did up to you." Han leans forward and gives me a hug, which I return. And then, just like that, he is gone.

Excitement consumes me all over. All the pain I've experienced (and am experiencing) has faded.

After all, I'm just one step closer to seeing my family again.

* * *

_I'm standing on a cliff-side, my hands being held behind my back by guards. President Snow is right in front of me, gesturing to someone on the cliff-side._

_Being tightly gripped by the clutch of a guard, Katniss is standing on the edge of the cliff, a bundle of blankets in her arms. And it's not just any bundle. It's my son._

"_Mr. Mellark, I'm going to ask you one more time," President Snow says. "Tell me when the rebels will attack the Capitol, and I'll spare your wife and child but don't, and…" The guard holding Katniss pushes her just a little bit, enough to make her scream with fear._

"_Peeta, just tell them! Please!" Katniss shouts, causing Aaron to stir and begin crying out. _

_Shaking with anger, I scream, "In a few weeks! Sometime in the month of April!"_

_Snow examines me, my facial expressions and body language, and says, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm being lied to?" _

"_I'm not lying! Please, spare them! Push me off instead!"_

"_Why don't we throw all three of you off?" I'm pushed towards Katniss roughly; looking into her gray eyes, I see tears flowing freely._

_Gulping, I whisper, "See you soon, my love." And then, a force pushes us off._

* * *

"Katniss!" I shout as I wake up. My entire body is shaking with fear, and sweat covers my body. It was just a dream. Just a dream. My breathing begins to relax as the large silver door opens once more. Two huge guards shuffle through the door and face my cell. _Here we go… _They open the door and heave me up by my arms. Immediately, pain shoots through my broken ankle; I bite my lower lip to keep from crying out as I'm forced to walk on a shattered foot and a prosthetic leg.

What is really a two minute walk down the hall to the place I'll be tortured seems like at least two hours of agony. I never thought it'd be this hard to even stumble. And when I finally arrived in the room, was pushed to my knees as my shirt was ripped off, and felt my hands roughly cuffed above my head, I knew what I was in store for.

I nicknamed the man who whips me "The Whipper". Very original, right? I've visited him a couple more times since my first time here, and none have been pleasant. But one thing struck me as odd for a while. After the first couple of weeks, the torturers completely stopped asking me questions about the rebels. Instead, I was simply tormented, and they said nothing. Later on, I decided that maybe they just want to show us that the Capitol is still in control, but that's just a guess. I really don't know.

The door behind me opens, and I hear an exasperated sigh. "Oh, it's just you, Mr. Mellark. Let's go ahead and get this over with, shall we?" I hear the Whipper's weapon unravel, slapping the ground as he warms his arm. "Haven't you had enough of this? Where are your precious little rebels now?" he taunts. _They are coming to get me sometime today, _I tell myself. And that's when the whip strikes my skin.

Though I've experienced this pain many times, it's still as agonizing as before as my skin slices open. I suppress my screams as the weapon hits me over and over and over again. It's when I've reached seven lashes that it happens.

A huge boom echoes throughout the room. The sound of gunfire surrounds us, followed by frantic shouting and screaming. The Whipper makes his way to where he is standing right in front of me when something in his coat vibrates. He pulls out the same device that Han had only weeks ago.

"Hm. It seems that your rebel friends are here to rescue you after all." He kneels down in front of me, reaching into his pocket and grabbing another device. "Too bad you'll be dead before they even reach you." And then, he uses the device, a knife, and plunges it into my left side. This time, it's too much pain to even bear, whatnot with my injured back throbbing as well. I let lose a scream as he pulls out the knife and drives it straight into my upper abdomen and lower torso.

Spitting blood, I say, "Go to hell."

"You first," he says, laughing. And with that, he's gone.

So, this is how I'm going to die? Hands cuffed above my head, back deprived of skin, and a knife in my stomach? I feel the blood draining from my body, causing me to develop a case of lightheadedness. _Come on, rebels. Please hurry._

"Oh no, you aren't dying on my watch, Peeta." I weakly turn and see Han sprint over to me, untying my hands, and I collapse into his arms. "Dear lord, you look terrible. You'll forgive me for this later." He grasps the knife in my body and yanks it out, causing me to cry out. "I know where they are. I'm taking you to them now." And then, he scoops me up into his arms, like I weigh nothing at all, and takes off running.

Though I'm beginning to lose vision, I can tell that there is fire. Fire all around the halls and other places. The smell of smoke is unbearable. And, suddenly, a stab of pain shoots throughout my body, and then I feel nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

That's the first thing I register as I come swimming back to consciousness. An annoying beeping sound. Slowly, but surely, I open my eyes. I'm hooked up to many machines, and reside in a beige colored room. Not the typical color of hospital rooms, but oh well. My chest and back are thickly bandaged, my ankle is wrapped in a cast, and medical tape covers my many cuts. Surprisingly, I feel no pain.

I look around me, and see a few other people in the same condition as me. Hooked to machines and covered with bandages. Though it's hard to tell, I think I see Finnick, Gale, Adyn, Wesley, Cloud, and some other people I've never seen before; some of them have already awakened. And to the left of my bed sits Han, his head resting in his hands; he is no longer wearing his Peacekeeper uniform, and instead wears a set of brown clothes.

"Han," I croak.

Jolting, he sits up abruptly. "You're awake! How do you feel?" I weakly shrug. "I have to go get someone. I'll be right back, okay?" And then he stands and takes off out the door. It's after he leaves that the events before I lost consciousness hit me. _I nearly died. _

Han returns in the doorway and points towards me. A new person enters the room, grins when he sees me, and makes his way towards my bed. Recognition hits me like a bullet, and I know who it is immediately. _How is he here? How can he still be alive? _

"Hello there, Peeta. It's nice to see you again."

I breathe his name, tasting pure shock in my words. "Cinna."

* * *

**... CLIFFHANGER! HE'S ALIVE! (and no, its not a trick like some of you thought with Han.)**

**NEWS!: Cinna should be the last character that I bring back because everyone thinks he's dead. Hopefully. Unless my unique mind says otherwise. :D Also, I'm not sure when the next update will be. I've got dance every day, and TONS of homework each night. Thank you so much for being patient with me! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Do you forget that Peeta has a fake leg, as well? I do. All the time.**

**~PureAtHeart**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back! Hello everyone! Have I mentioned how awesome you all are for sticking with this story despite the long time between updates? You make me so happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world's most brilliant series.**

* * *

He just stands there, staring at me, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "You received many injuries while you were being held captive. Your right ankle is completely shattered; when you are feeling up to it, the doctors are willing to take off the cast and give you a boot. Your stab wounds are healing as well. You have many cuts and bruises, and a couple of your ribs are bruised. But the worst thing by far was your back. It took us a while to find the exact chemicals we needed in order to heal it quickly. But with a few days in bandages, it should feel better in no time."

Injuries? Cinna appears after months of being presumed dead, and all he can talk about it how much I was hurt? Before I know it, the words are escaping my mouth. "How are you still alive?"

Cinna sighs. "I knew that question was coming. But for now, until the medicines in your body wear off, we are going to wait. Don't worry, I'll answer it soon enough." He stands, a smile on his face as he pats my hand, and he walks off.

But one word still echoes through my head.

How?

* * *

Within a couple of days after my awakening, the doctors allow me use a wheelchair to observe this rebel base where I'm staying. Gale joins me in my adventure; we actually grew a lot closer after being locked in a prison for a month or so.

Gale didn't receive as many injuries as me. For one thing, he wasn't whipped. At all. He came out with a broken wrist, a couple of bruised ribs, and cuts and bruises. And while I am happy that he was not hurt as much as me, I can't help but feel jealous.

He walks beside me as I push the wheels on my chair. Honestly, he looks a lot better than he did when we first arrived here. But he's been so quiet that I can't help but worry about him.

"Something wrong, Gale?" I ask, stopping my wheelchair and looking at him.

Gale looks at me with sad eyes; I've never seen those gray eyes so vulnerable. "I just don't know. I have so many feelings right now. First I'm missing my family, and then I'm missing Madge and then I'm so happy that we were rescued and… I just don't know." He sighs, his breath shaking slightly. "Have you ever felt that way, Peeta? With so many emotions locked inside of you and when they're finally released, you just can't even handle it?"

Unfortunately, I shake my head. "I haven't ever felt that way. I'm sorry."

He keeps eye contact with me for what seems like the longest time before finally saying, "Peeta, I need some time alone. Sorry." And then, just like that, he turns on his heel and is gone.

I stare off after him even when he's out of my sight. I wish there was some way for me to help him, but I really have no clue what I could do. Hoping he somehow feels okay soon, I turn back around and push the wheels, propelling myself forward and going on a small tour.

The first difference I see between this place and District 13 is the colors. While the halls in Thirteen were multiple shades of gray, these walkways are brown. Many, many different shades of brown. The people here wear dark brown uniforms, which is very strange compared to District 13.

Another thing is that there are no children around. At all. The only people here are various ages ranging from young adults to middle aged persons. And everyone has a certain level of seriousness that I didn't see in Thirteen.

I look left to right, taking in every detail. To the left is the cafeteria, where people are lined up for what looks like small snacks. Over to the right is an elevator, which must lead down to the apartments. A few minutes later, I run into an automatic door, which leads to the control center. And that's pretty much it, other than a couple of gyms a few doors down. This place is not as advanced as Thirteen, but then again, the population here is nowhere near as large.

"There you are!" I turn towards the voice behind me and see its Cinna. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I think you are ready to hear my story. Follow me."

My nerves begin to act up, causing me to tense up. Am I ready to hear what he has to say? How he suffered and made it out alive? He takes me to the elevator, and one awkward ride later, he leads me to Apartment 1. Pulling out a set of brass keys, he unlocks the door and motions for me to enter. I do so, ever so slightly reluctantly. I hear the door close behind me, and Cinna crosses the room before sitting on top of the bed.

Here we go…

"Did Katniss ever tell you what happened before she entered the Quell arena? I had made a very risky move by altering her interview dress. The president, just like me, saw it as a form of rebellion. Just before she was launched inside, three guards came and beat me with metal-studded gloves. I lost consciousness after the first few strikes to my face." He pauses and points to his cheeks, and I notice the thin white scars that line his cheekbones. "I woke up what felt like days later inside a cell similar to the ones we found you guys in. And all that accompanied me was a piece of moldy bread and a television set, which automatically turned on. I sat there eating the bread and constantly watching the television, making sure that our mockingjay was still alive. It was after she blew up the arena that Snow lost it. He thought for sure she would die. Even though they ended up taking her hostage, he still thought I should pay. So, that day, he came into my cell himself and beat me. Don't underestimate him; he's got some power in that old body of his.

"Later that same day was when my real torturing began. I refused to say anything; there was no way I'd give the location of you rebels. After the first couple of months or so, Old Tannon came along; you might know him as the man with whip. I visited him so often it was mad; he still used that drug that heals your wounds quickly but leaves pain. And after a while, I stopped seeing him. I was left alone in my cell, with the occasional beatings from guards. All the while, I was becoming weaker, and weaker, and weaker.

"But, the worst pain I suffered by far was just a few weeks before my escape. Katniss and that one girl, Johanna, had just been rescued by the rebels. Snow burst into my cell, furious. I remember his exact words. He said, 'Go burn in hell'. It was then that he proceeded to reach into his coat, grab a match, and he lit me on fire." Cinna lifted his shirt, revealing pale patchwork skin covering his chest, contrasting the tan color he naturally is. "I knew what to do in that situation. Stop, drop, and roll. All stylists learn that in case something mad goes wrong with a costume.

"I laid there in agony. I could feel my body shutting down. And that was when, from no where, the rebel spy came to me. He injected me with a fluid that heals burns, but it leaves scars underneath. When I awoke pain-free the next day, as I was being escorted to a torture chamber, I cracked. I broke free of the guards' hold and ran. I didn't know where I was going. Somehow, I dodged all the gunfire around me and made it out alive. It was nighttime apparently; no one was out that night. I ran down an alleyway and hid as the Peacekeepers sprinted straight past me. It was sheer luck that I wasn't caught again.

"That same night, I was able to locate one of the rebels in the Capitol. Her name is Tigris, and she is a rebel in disguise. I stayed at her house for a few days, and she helped me to heal my wounds and such. One night, she told me about a secret rebel base established in the older part of the Capitol that has been abandoned since the Dark Days. She told me it wasn't very crowded, and that she knows its exact location. Tigris took me out into the night and, very quietly, we snuck through the streets until we arrived there, around a thirty minute walk. She helped me get through all the passageways, and then when she knew I was okay, she left. I introduced myself to the first sign of life that I saw, and they knew who I was immediately. And that's where I am today: head of communications here in the rebel base of the Capitol."

Wow. Just…wow. Words can't even begin to describe how I feel about this story. It's just…amazing that he survived all of that. I open my mouth to say something to break the awkward tension, but nothing comes out.

"Peeta, you don't have to say anything. But I know that you've probably wondered what has happened over the past ten months or so. I wanted to inform you of my experiences. And now, I want to do you a favor. Maybe this will convince you to help us in our final mission taking place in a few days."

"What?" I ask, knowing that I would have helped anyways.

"You'll see."

* * *

I'm seated in front of a small screen on a mobile computer. I still have no idea what this "surprise" that Cinna is giving me is. I've guessed and guessed, but he has said nothing. He returns from the hallway and says, "Okay. Everything is ready. Let me see the computer." I hand it to him, and he takes it. His fingers fly across the keyboard, never even stopping. And then, he hands it back to me, a smile crossing his lips, and he walks out of the room.

The opened program is something called a "webcam". I guess it lets you see another picture going on in Panem, because I see the District 12 control room. People walk through the room in the distance. And I can't help but think, _is this a joke? _I stare at the screen, wondering what I'm going to see, when she comes into the picture.

My wife, Katniss Mellark.

She walks alongside Haymitch, a baby sitting on her hip. _Aaron. _I can feel the tears stinging at my eyes as Haymitch gestures over to me, or, me through the computer. She follows his line of sight, and pauses when her eyes land on me. Not even five seconds later, she is right in front of the screen.

"Peeta?" she whispers.

And this time, I can't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. "Hi," I say, my voice cracking. My heart is soaring. I feel like I'm flying. I haven't seen her, or even heard her real voice, for what feels like a lifetime.

"I thought you were dead," she says. "They told me that they lost contact with you a few days after you left. I spent all my time crying. Am I hallucinating? Are you really there?"

I nod, remembering when Han asked me the same question a few weeks ago. "I'm here."

Katniss pulls Aaron up closer to the screen, and I hear her whisper things like, "That's your daddy. Say hi!" My hand automatically goes up, and I find myself stroking where he sits on the screen. His eyes have opened more, revealing the blue irises that match my own. His hair is unmistakably black, his skin a shade of olive, just like his mother. He wears a small, gray outfit that looks different than the nylon fabric most people there wear. Katniss looks back at me and says, "He hasn't smiled or laughed once. I don't know why, but I think that's somehow connected to your disappearance." She looks a little closer, her face becoming bigger as she moves forward. "You have so many cuts on your face. Are you okay?"

I say yes. "I am okay, now that I see you." I notice a little bit of color rise to her cheeks. "Nothing serious happened to me in the Capitol. I mean, I'm still here, aren't I? I was beaten, whipped, and stabbed, but I feel so much better seeing your face." And I'm not lying either. Confidence has boosted inside of me. "And I can't wait until I see you in person."

She grins, bouncing Aaron on her leg. "Have the rebels planned anything yet?"

"I think they want to pursue one final attack in a few days. With my broken bones and other injuries, there's no way I'm fighting in that one."

"Well, as long as you are safe, that's all that matters." Suddenly, Aaron's nose wrinkles and he begins to cry. Katniss and I both try our best to soothe him, but nothing is stopping his sobs. Katniss leans down, and returns with a grimace on her face. "Unfortunately, Mr. Stinky has made a mess in his diaper. I guess this means I have to go." She leans forward. "I love you so much, Peeta, and I can't wait until you come home."

"I love you too. And neither can I." And then, the screen goes black. I sit there staring at the screen, the image of Katniss and my son implanted into my mind. Aaron has gotten so big.

I then close the computer, placing it on the table nearby. When I roll my wheelchair outside the room, Cinna awaits. He stands up from the chair he sat in and says, "Are you going to help us?"

"Of course," I say. "And Cinna?" He raises his eyebrows, motioning for me to go on. "Thank you."

* * *

**This update made me happy. :)**

**NEWS!: My classes are starting to give out a little bit more homework than before, so that's one reason it takes so long for me to update. Another is dance team rehearsal, and another is the fact that I'm working on an original novel. ALSO, I posted a new poll on my profile, AND I've posted my own personal cast for this story!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: If you could have any superpower, what would it be? I'd want to control the elements. It just seems flat out epic.**

**~PureAtHeart**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm BAAAACCCCKKKK! Hello. I'm sorry its been this long since I updated! Stupid school. Unfortuneately, this chapter seems very filler to me, but hopefully the next update will come sooner!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. Everything belongs to SC, and so on and so forth.**

* * *

I tell my doctor goodbye, and shut the door behind me. Today, he decided that I could exchange the cast that wraps around my leg for a boot. But, just in case, he gave me a set of crutches. It's been five days since I awakened, and to actually be walking instead of rolling in a wheelchair feels so good. It has been a while since I last used crutches, so it takes me a few minutes to get used to the rhythm of it.

Cloud and Wesley are waiting for me outside the door. Both of them came out with as many injuries as me, if not more. Wesley had a few fractured ribs and a dislocated knee as his worst injuries. For Cloud, he has a broken leg, a broken wrist, and some bruised ribs. Now then, how we managed to stay alive enduring all this pain, I have no clue. But I'm thankful that I'm still alive.

Wesley wobbles over to me and says, "Peeta! It's good to see you back on your feet!"

"Jeez, you have no idea how awesome it feels," I say, readjusting my crutches so we can walk forward. We exit the hospital, relieved to be away from the overwhelming smells of sterilization and medicines.

"So, what shall we do today?" Cloud says. "We've got a few days until the battle, which we won't be fighting in, sadly, so we've got a bit of time to kill."

"I know what Peeta wants to do." Wesley playfully punches me, and then runs a few feet ahead.

I look at them both questioningly. "What?"

"We know that you talked to your lover the other day!"

I scoff. "So?"

"So, yeah! We know what you want to do! You're going to try and convince Cinna to let you talk to her again!"

"No, I'm not! I'd love to but—"

And that's when Cinna appears in front of us, panting as if he was running. "Oh, thank god I found you three." He motions for us to follow him, and we do. Cinna seems so panicked right now, and I can't help but suddenly feel nervous.

"What is it?" I hear Cloud ask, a hint of curiousness in his voice.

Cinna suddenly stops in front of a door, and as he presses his thumb to a small green keypad type device, he says, "You'll learn inside." The dark brown doors open automatically by themselves. As soon as I enter this base's version of Command, I hear chaos. People are frantically talking into headsets, fingers flying across keyboards. Men are piling into an elevator, which immediately takes them down to the landing base, I'm guessing.

"What is it?" I repeat Cloud's words through clenched teeth, getting annoyed with Cinna.

He turns to us, a sad expression passing through his green eyes. "It's District 13. It's been bombed."

* * *

I use my hands and adjust my position on the seat inside Command. I've been sitting here for what feels like hours, waiting to see if anyone in District 13 made it. Cinna has worked constantly since he brought Cloud, Wesley, and me here, but he has managed to tell me a few details.

"Our spy was able to tell us that the Capitol planned on bombing the District after we found you guys, and they used brand new hovercrafts that could get them there in less than one hour. We contacted District 13 immediately and told them, and they began the evacuation process right then. But whether or not everyone made it down there alive, we don't know yet. We've been trying to communicate with them for a while, but so far we have no response."

So, I limped over to a chair in the corner of the room, and I've sat here for a long time. It seems like its been forever. And the same questions have run through my mind repeatedly. Is Katniss okay? Is Aaron okay?

I hear the door open, and Adyn limps in. He sprained his left ankle and right wrist, and had internal bleeding on his left side. He told me he went through a few surgeries that first day, and that now it's stopped, but he has to see the doctors every day until they are sure it won't start up again.

"Hey, Peeta," he says, taking a seat beside me. "I heard about what happened. Are you doing all right?"

"Yeah," I lie. "I'm just waiting to see if we get a response from them anytime soon."

Adyn sighs, pausing for a few minutes. "Peeta, I want them to be okay just as much as you do. But if somehow, they didn't make it, you can't let that stop you. No matter what ends up happening, you have to push that wave of grief away and focus on the bigger problem at hand."

Wow. It's amazing how his words affect me. At this point, I'm not sure if I want to punch him in the face, or just break down sobbing. Despite the fact that he sounded so pessimistic, he's right. If my wife and son passed on, I have to finish the task I've been trying to accomplish before I can dive into my grief.

So, I wait.

I put my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees.

One hour passes.

Then two.

Adyn has long since got up and left for the doctor, but I remain in my seat.

I won't be able to sleep until I know their fate.

"Okay. Let's try again," I hear someone say. "We got some static earlier, so someone there must've survived." The same voice stops, and then they say, "Capitol Rebel Base to 13. Capitol Rebel Base to 13. Do you copy?"

Silence.

"District 13, do you copy?"

I hear a bit of static coming through the radio. _Come__on.__Come__on._

"13 to CRB, we can hear you."

Suddenly, the entire room erupts in cheers and applause. I stand and make my way over to the radio where the voice came out.

"We've just called the names of every person here. Everyone responded. We didn't lose any lives."

I feel like I could fly. Relief flows through me, and I laugh suddenly. Katniss and Aaron. _They__'__re __alive._

* * *

A knock at my apartment door echoes through my quiet room, causing me to jump. It's Downtime. No one can visit anyone else.

"It's Cinna. Can I come in?"

"Um. Sure." The door opens, and Cinna strides in.

"We need you at Command. We're having a video conference with the generals in 13, and they've requested your presence."

I grab my crutch from its resting place on the wall, and quickly stand. "What is it?" I ask as we exit my apartment and start walking.

"I think that Coin and Tyson, the head supervisor of this base, have decided to make your plans and attack the Capitol as soon as possible." I ask him if they've come up with a doomsday yet. "We're thinking on Tuesday. Two days away." I nod, accepting the fact that I won't be fighting in this battle.

Cinna and I enter Command, and I immediately see around ten people in the room, including Cloud, Wesley (apparently, the two of them were promoted by Tyson to sergeants), Gale, Finnick, Han, and a few other men I don't know. Adyn isn't here, however (doctor's appointment, perhaps?).

On the huge screen in front of us is Coin, the four generals from the mission planning session before we left 13, Haymitch, and Plutarch. "Welcome, Cinna Maritz and Peeta Mellark. Have a seat," Coin says. I take the chair in between Wesley and Gale, but Cinna remains standing as he finds his seat. "Let's begin. Mr. Maritz, you said you have something to tell us?"

"Yes ma'am," he says. "We here in the Capitol base have been working with our hovercrafts. We've been able to create a hovercraft that can be controlled using controls located here in our base. That way, if one of our crafts is taken down, no lives will be lost."

"How many of these you do have?"

"We should have our fifteenth one completed by the end of the day."

Coin nods, and General Wilken stands. I remember him from the meeting just before we left for our mission to the Capitol. "President Tyson and I have been discussing battle plans via video conferences, and this is what we've come up with." He glances down at several papers that sit on the table. "First, several of our Peacekeeper spies will signal hovercrafts in the invisible mode that will be flying above the city. We will use as much ammo as we can to keep the city and other Peacekeepers distracted, while two ground squads will advance towards Snow's mansion, where we will ambush him. And if we succeed there, put him on trial and have Mr. Mellark over there execute him, if that's still what he wants."

I let this new information sink in. _And __have __Mr. __Mellark __over __there __execute __him, __if __that__'__s __still __what __he __wants. _Do I still want it? "Actually," I say, "I don't feel comfortable killing him anymore. Neither does Katniss. We'll both skip out on that little event."

Coin nods. "This is our plan. If anyone if objected to it, speak now."

Silence.

"Okay then. We attack in two days time. Prepare yourselves for a long battle ahead of us, boys." The camera shuts off, leaving the screen blank.

Cloud stands and shouts, "Are you serious? My first big battle in ages and I have to spend it here?"

"Yeah! This is stupid!"

Cinna holds up his hands in defense. "You guys would be fighting for real if it wasn't for your injuries."

Cloud lifts his broken wrist and yells, "I can fight with this!" Everyone in the room laughs quietly. Good way to lighten the mood, Cloud.

"Gentlemen, I'll see you all in two day's time. Get plenty of rest," President Tyson says.

As I'm limping my way out of the room, I hear someone shout, "Peeta!" I turn to see Cinna. "Would you like another video chat with Katniss? I was able to hook her up earlier today."

"Yes, I'd like that very much," I say, a smile growing across my face.

* * *

**Eh. Not the best chapter I've ever written, but it leads to the next climax. THE BATTLE IS COMING UP!**

**NEWS!: For those of you who read Never Really Winning, its on hold. After this story, I'm going to write that. And then I'll attempt to write a sequel for this story, but so far only a few ideas have come up. ALSO. My story Maybe is pretty much over, unless any of you want to request anything.**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: I know I ask this one a lot, but what is your favorite song AS OF RIGHT NOW? Mine is Echo by Jason Walker!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO! I'm back! Okay, this is the big chapter. Who is ready to see the battle? I hope everyone is, because this chapter was very exciting to write! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

Two days later, my new communicuff awakens me from my sleep. Groggily, I throw my hand on top of my nightstand, clutching the bracelet and bringing it to me face. I open my eyes and read the message, which says to get to Command straight away. It also says its 4:20 in the morning. Slowly, I throw the blankets off of me and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I had the worst nightmare last night. Just thinking about it gives me chills. But I try not to think about it, despite the fact that I was up for most of the night because of it. I grab one of my crutches and limp over to my dresser. Attempting to balance myself, I open the drawer and pull out my brown uniform, slipping out of my sleep shorts and into my desired outfit. And then, I clutch my other crutch and, with both of them securely under my arms, I walk out the door.

The hallway is full of people, unlike the early morning halls of District 13 (they're usually empty). Everyone is frantically moving. Some move towards the weaponry rooms, which I honestly didn't know existed until a few days ago, and others move towards Command or the hovercraft landing base.

Finally, I enter Command. Cloud and Wesley are already here. Gale walks in right behind me, followed shortly by Adyn and Finnick. I see Han, standing over in a corner of the room with a few soldiers, all in battle armor. He makes eye contact with me and smiles. A couple of more people join us, and then Cinna gathers us around.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Once I'm done with my lecture, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves to each other, because for these next few hours, you all will be best friends. You will be relying on each other if problems arise." He presses a button on a remote that he's been holding, and on a little screen right in front of us, an image of a set of buttons and a joystick appears. "Each of you will be seated at a station with buttons similar to this right in front of you. Here's how it works. Use the joystick to steer the craft; the blue button accelerates its speed, and the red slows it down or stops it. The black button is pretty nifty. Depending on how many times you press it, different gun patterns will fire. Pressing it once is regular gunfire. Twice causes the guns to shoot rapidly, and three times causes two more guns to emerge from different sides and fire at once. The yellow button launches missiles, but you only have four, so use them wisely. The white button turns the craft on a special invisibility mode. And that's pretty much it. Any questions?" Silence. "Now then, get to know each other! You have around fifteen minutes until President Tyson contacts 13 and we begin our battle." Cinna walks off, leaving us in an awkward silence.

There are nine people over here that I don't know (six women, three men). I finally decide to break the uneasiness. "Hey guys," I say, letting go of my right crutch and waving. "I'm Peeta Mellark. It's nice to meet you all." I grin sheepishly and re-grip my crutch.

One of the women, a teenager with red hair and bright green eyes, steps forward. "I'm Ginger. Longtime fan of you, Peeta Mellark. We in the Capitol base always keep up with the Games. I've always supported you and Katniss! How have you two been doing?"

I shrug. "We're married and have a son named Aaron."

She gasps. "But aren't you two like, eighteen?"

I nod. "We've learned from our mistakes, and now we have to live with it. That doesn't make me hate my son. He is still brilliant."

"Okay. I understand. I still support you either way." Ginger steps back and motions the other people to step forward and introduce themselves. But no one responds.

"Fine. Let me at this." I turn and see Cloud stepping forward, pretending to slick his hair back. "I'm Cloud. This is Wesley, Gale, Finnick, and Adyn. They're all pretty shy, unlike me of course."

Gale holds up his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Who says I'm shy?" Wesley defends.

"I've never been that way!" Finnick exclaims.

Adyn shrugs. "I know I'm shy. Come at me!"

An awkward moment of silence, and then everyone laughs at their little argument. Slowly, one by one, the others introduce themselves. The other women include Tania (a very attractive woman who is with child), Gray (middle-aged with graying hair), Toni (fierce-looking with a determined purpose), Quinn (another teenager), Zoe (yet another teenager), and then Ginger herself. The men are all middle-aged, and they include Damon (a pretty buff man), Rowan (who has an eye-patch over his eye, which makes me think he lost it), and Alec (who has salt-and-pepper hair and blue eyes).

"It's nice to meet everyone!"

Cinna walks over us and pats Cloud's shoulder. "So, everyone know each other? Great! And just in time for President Tyson to begin his speech. Well done."

The Capitol base president, a tall, middle-aged man who goes by Tyson, takes his place at the front of the room, dressed and ready in battle gear. "Good morning, everyone. Our allies from District 13 should be joining us very soon. Around ten minutes from now, actually. I just want everyone to know that no matter the outcome of this battle, whether we are defeated, or if it is successful, each one of you helped somehow. You all should be proud of yourselves." He claps his hands together, a sudden loud sound that causes everyone to jump. "Now then, let's get a move on! Everyone get to your assigned station or hovercraft so we can get this over with!"

I guess they must be using manually powered hovercrafts to drop fighting soldiers off.

The room becomes chaotic as people frantically run to their designated areas. Me? Well, I casually limp over to the huge control panel and I examine the devices in front of me, remembering every single button and what it does, when something grabs my shoulder. I turn to see Cinna. He's changed into battle armor.

"You fighting?" I ask.

Cinna looks down at his uniform. "Yes. Last minute change of plans. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, since I'm going to be out in the battle, I am going to put you in charge of the troops that are stationed here."

I'm glad I was sitting down, because if I wasn't, I probably would have collapsed right then and there. "Hold on a second, Cinna. _You, _want _me, _to lead the people stationed here?" Disbelief runs through my mind. He can't possibly want me to lead them. "But I've never done anything like that!"

"I know you haven't. And that is exactly why I want you to. It's easy. You'll figure it out as you go. This headset will allow you to communicate with any of the squad leaders. Good luck." He's taken off towards the hovercraft landing base before I even have a chance to ask one of the millions of questions running through my mind.

What just happened?

"Peeta!" Gale stalks towards me. "I—Oh." He motions to the headset that I hold in my right hand. "I guess you are leading us?"

I nod. "Cinna just told me." Suddenly, an idea pops into my mind. "Hey Gale. Every leader needs a back-up in case something bad happens. Would you—?"

"Sure thing. I'll gladly help you." He turns on his heel and takes a station in front of me.

"Mr. Mellark." It's President Tyson. "Sorry to lay this on you all at once, but I just thought I'd show you what the preferred method of running this operation." He motions to a chair just behind me. "You'll sit right here. On the big screen in front of you, every camera view will appear in front of you, along with a number in the top right-hand corner. Though you won't be controlling one of the crafts, you'll be able to tell every person what to do because of this. Just keep your eyes moving across the screen the entire time, and you'll be fine. I'll keep in touch with you when I can. Best of luck to you." The president takes off towards the landing base.

Well, at least he told me more than Cinna did.

I take a seat in the leader's chair. It feels so strange. I haven't ever lead a team before, but despite this, I feel like I _can _direct this people. I put the headset over my ears and adjust the earpiece on my right ear to make it comfortable. I managed to figure out that there is a button on the right side that, when I press it, allows me to communicate with all the other squad leaders.

"District 13 has just arrived in our base. We are all ready to begin. Is everyone else?" I hear President Tyson's voice ask.

I glance up from my lap at the people in my group. Every one of them is now seated at a station, hands on the buttons, dead silent and ready to go. "Automatic hovercraft drivers are ready," I say as I press the button on the headset. Other leaders respond as well, and then, I hear Tyson say:

"Go."

"Launch your hovercrafts, now!" I cry. Immediately, just watching the cameras on screen, the crafts slowly rise and exit the base. I get a view of the outside world since I first woke up in this place. The base is very far away from the new Capitol (our base is in the old part that thrived before the Dark Days). The crafts travel over around ten miles of forest before I see civilization in the distance. "Put your hovercrafts in invisibility mode," I command. Then, I press the button on the side of my headset and say, "The automated hovercrafts are now entering the Capitol limits and cannot be seen."

"Thanks for the update, Mellark. We're right behind you," I hear Tyson reply.

Hm. I'm pretty good at this whole commanding thing.

Looking at some of the camera shots onscreen, I see that there are only a few Capitol citizens out this early in the morning. I even see a few homeless people, something that was not uncommon back in District 12. But, if I squint my eyes just enough, I can see the outline of President Snow's mansion. With luck, the ground soldiers will infiltrate it today, take Snow into custody, and this war will finally be over.

"Tyson to Mellark: we just got to the spot where we are dropping. As soon as all the ground soldiers are out of the hovercrafts, we'll let you know."

I nod, comprehending the commander's orders. "Listen up, everyone. We're about to begin this mission. As soon as I hear the words, we attack."

Quinn raises her hand out of curiosity. "What do we fire at?"

"The main target is, well, anyone who fires at you. That's pretty much it." I put my elbow on my knee and lean my cheek against the palm. I stay in this position for another two minutes, the room around me so quiet you could hear a pin drop, before I heard the awkward static sound in my headpiece.

"We're ready."

I glance up; every person in the room is staring at me, waiting for instruction. I say one simple word to start us off. "Fire." Immediately, hands fly across the different colored buttons, fingers moving like mad as the hovercrafts come to life. My eyes race across the screen, watching every single camera one by one. There are a total of fourteen hovercrafts, the camera shots lined up in two rows, seven columns. And just like I was told, each picture has a small number on the bottom right-hand corner. "14, get that Peacekeeper before he shoots you down! 5, you're firing way too much. Slow down. 9, I make sure to steer clear of the bystanders! You've had a few close calls!" With every command I shout, I feel the victory edging closer.

"Mellark!" I hear one of the generals shout from the headpiece. "Two things." I catch the noise of faint gunfire coming from the device, telling me he must be in the midst of the battle. "One, tell your soldiers to turn their crafts off invisibility mode. Go on, do it now." I shrug and do so. "Two, your men are firing guns like their drunk! Tell them to get it together before they kill someone important!" I do so once more, and immediately notice a change in the way they attack. A little bit more of a serious aura surrounds the room. And for the next ten minutes of the battle, watching the guns firing and seeing the occasional missile launch, I don't have to say a single thing to my troops. They are doing perfectly; everything is going smoothly.

"Squad 3 is about to infiltrate the mansion. Gentlemen, I taste victory!" Tyson shouts into the headpiece.

But even as I tell my troops the news, and even as they cheer for joy but maintain their focus on the mission at hand, something doesn't feel right. Tyson tastes victory, but I personally sense something bad.

A trap.

It's the perfect trap. We've only been fighting for, what, twenty minutes? There's something up. "Tyson, don't approach," I utter into the headset.

"What are you talking about, Mellark?"

"Tyson, I just have a gut feeling that you shouldn't go."

"I don't have time for this. Mellark, I'll see you when we come out with a victory."

"No! Wait!" But the static sound returns, and I know that he's signed off. Rage consumes me and I lose my temper. I stand and yank the headset off, throwing it at the wall. The room goes completely silent as the troops turn and stare at me with horror.

And that's when I hear the gunshot.

I jump, startled by the sound. Quietly, I approach the door as panic sets in around the room.

"Oh my god."

"They're here."

"But how?"

I lean my ear against the door and listen, tuning out everything else I hear. It's dead silent. But I know I wasn't the only one who heard the shot. Concerned, I limp over to the center of the room.

"Listen guys. I don't know how this happened, but I am not going to let any of you be harmed. See that wall over there?" I point to the section of wall closest to the screen. "That leads to a room that's almost like a safe house, according to what Cinna told me. You all go hide in there."

Zoe, Toni, Quinn, and Ginger are the first to object. "No! We aren't leaving you!"

Adyn steps forward. "Hell no. I'm not letting you do this."

"It's my choice. And I'm your commander. You have to listen to me." Adyn just stands there, staring at me. And then, his arms embrace me.

"Be safe, little brother." He lets go and gestures for the others to follow him. "Come on. Let's just go. He's not changing his mind." The four teen girls remain longer than the others. All of them have tears forming on the brims of their eyes. And then, they turn away and are gone. Everyone enters the safe room. Gale waits for everyone to get inside, his hand on the button that closes the door. We make eye contact for just one second, and he nods once. The door closes.

I'm on my own, now.

My body moves faster than my mind. Immediately, I limp over to the controls and press the white button at each station (somehow, the hovercrafts are still afloat). After that, my eyes scan the room, searching for anything I could use as a weapon. First, they land on my crutches, which lay beside my chair. I've been getting around the room fine without them, so i leave them here. Finally, I find a pistol encased in a glass box hanging on a wall on the left side. _That__'__ll __work._

Quickly, I run as best as I can over to the weapon, breaking the glass box with a chair and loading it. The safety is turned on. Before I click it off, I open the cartridge and check for bullets. Six silver bullets are encased in the cartridge. Hopefully it's enough. I slip the cartridge back inside the gun and turn the safety off. I then approach the big brown doors that shield this room from the rest of the facility. Taking a long, deep breath, I press the black button, the doors slide open, and I sneak out of the room.

An eerie silence surrounds me. There is no sound whatsoever, not even from the hospital, where the medics are set and ready for wounds. _If_they are set and ready. Back against the wall, I stalk to my right, senses on high alert. I reach the corner and strain my eyesight as I peek around the corner. No sign of life just yet. This time, I steal down the hall. I peek around the left corner.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Mellark?"

Before I can even react, the pistol has been knocked from my hands, my arms are pinned behind my back, and I'm whisked in a circle to face my captor. But I already know who it is.

Snow laughs, sending a chill down my spine. "I knew I'd find you here. You wouldn't be fighting after what my men did to you during your imprisonment."

"How did you find this place?" I demand.

He waves my question off, refusing to answer it. "When I first began my presidency, something happened in that year's Games. There were only two people remaining, and you might say they were the very first pair of starcrossed lovers. No matter what sort of twists we threw at them, they refused to kill the other tribute. After the first day, we had to stop broadcasting. Eventually, they decided to stab each other, at the exact same time. I couldn't have that. It literally screamed rebellion. So, I had the Head Gamemaker create an earthquake that rocked the entire arena. The boy didn't live. But the girl, the second she escaped the arena, she vowed that she would destroy me. That sparked something amongst the citizens of the districts. They became unmanageable. Then, she was killed. And whatever sort of rebellion her actions started up fell with her." He walks straight towards me and grips the front of my shirt, pulling me face-to-face with him. I can literally taste the bloody smell from his breath, followed by the sudden whiff of roses.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, just like I killed her. You and your actions have cost Panem too much. _You _have destroyed our peace!" He looks away from me, clearly calming his nerves. "Your friends that invaded my mansion have been captured. And even as I speak, your rebel forces are falling. Once the Capitol has won this battle, every single rebel in our custody will be executed on live television, to calm the people, and to show that nothing against the Capitol will be tolerated!" He whispers, "And we will continue to attack District 13. And I will not stop until your pretty little girlfriend is captured and executed as well."

It's horrible. His plans are horrid. Before I can stop myself, I spit on his face. He doesn't even flinch. He simply drops his hands from my shirt and wipes off the saliva. "You'll soon regret everything that you've—"

Snow suddenly stops. He stares at me, flabbergasted, and an awkward smile crosses his face. And then, he crumbles. He lands face down right in front of me, with a dart in his back. Unconscious. My captors freeze, shocked, and I take this as my opportunity to escape. I yank my arms free, and throw a few blind punches. Immediately, they collapse. I turn to see who my savior is, and a chuckle escapes my throat.

Cloud stands with a tranquilizer gun just at the edge of the hall. "And you said you wouldn't need us, didn't you?" My chuckles turn into full-hearted laughs, causing Cloud to laugh as well.

Wesley appears just behind him. "Your headset, Mr. Mellark." I take it from him and put it on, pressing the button on the side.

"We've caught Snow in the rebel base. Today, we are victorious."

* * *

**This story is officially almost over.**

**NEWS!: I'm not sure how many more chapters are left in this story, but I will tell you there will be two parts to the epilogue, and more if I feel there needs to be. I should be updating again this week (THANKSGIVING BREAK!), so expect that. Thank you so much for reading this story, and please review! :D**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: What did you all think of the Hunger Games trailer? I THOUGHT IT WAS AMAZING!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! This update took almost no time at all to write. I, personally, think this might be my favorite chapter in the whole story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not awesome enough to own the Hunger Games. Only Suzanne Collins has reached that level of awesomeness.**

* * *

Cloud, Wesley, Gale, Adyn, Finnick and I handcuffed Snow's workers, followed by Snow himself. The teens from Command went to the hospital and discovered that the medics were being held in a room against their will. Eventually, they found a set of keys and let them out.

Our peace and quiet didn't last long, however. Not even ten minutes after I notified the rebels we had Snow, a whole squad returned, taking the president and his guards with them before leaving once more. I glance around at the chaos that has erupted, and notice more rebels piling into Command. I find the one person I want to talk to standing by a set of controls.

"I thought for sure we'd be more celebratory," I tell him.

Cinna laughs, a wholehearted chuckle, and looks at me with wide green eyes. "Not just yet. We may have captured Snow, but this is only the beginning. Now we have to elect a new president. Then from there, things will start to calm down."

I grin. "Another question. Do you know when, or if, the District 13 officials will arrive here in the Capitol?"

"I know for sure as soon as we contacted them, they left. They should be here in a few hours."

I nod. I secretly pray that Katniss and Aaron will be on the first hovercraft that arrives. Quietly, I count on my fingers how long I've been gone. Three months. I've missed three months of my son's life. And I hope not to miss anymore.

Someone taps my shoulder from behind. I turn and see its Wesley, who looks frantic. "Wesley? What is it?"

"Peeta, I need your help with something." He grabs my shoulders, stepping behind me slightly, and points to a group of people. "See that girl over there? She was in the base with us controlling one of the hovercrafts. Her name is…what?"

I follow his line of sight, and see young woman with auburn hair that falls to her shoulders, and bright forest green eyes. "Oh, that's Quinn. Why?"

"Because. I think I want to date her. And trust me, I can tell she's attracted to me."

"Oh, really now?" I tease.

Wesley looks at me with serious eyes and nods. "But it's been so long since I've asked a girl out… I need some advice! Please?"

Laughing, I pat his shoulder. "I'd help you if I could, but I've loved my wife since we were five years old. I really didn't ever build up the courage to ask her out, and I admitted my love to her before we fought to survive. Honestly, I'm not the best person to ask. Go talk to Finnick. He probably has better advice than me."

"Nah. I'm not good friends with him. I'm just going to do it. Wish me luck!" Wesley takes a deep breath, runs his fingers through his brown hair once, and then takes off. I stand there and watch as he begins talking, causing the girls that Quinn is with to giggle. And then, I see Quinn nod once. Wesley takes a step back, spreading his arms wide, and I can't help but wonder what the hell is going on. Then, Wesley walks back to be, a huge smile on his face.

"Well?" I ask.

He laughs. "She said yes! I messed up what I was going to say, but she figured it out, and now we're hanging out this Thursday! High five?" He holds up his hand and raises his eyebrows. I chuckle and give him what he wants. "Anyways, Peeta, do you know what's going to happen now that we've got Snow in custody?"

"I think that we are going to wait until the first couple of hovercrafts from District 13 arrive, and then we will begin transporting to the Capitol so we can elect a president. And then from there, I think we can return home. Wherever that is."

Wesley sighs. "Home…I don't really have a home. Cloud and I ran away from District 8 when we were 12, just the day before our first reaping. We've been in 13 for eight years now. And I don't think I want to go back. I want to see the rest of the districts."

"If you want, you could always come live in District 12. Katniss and I planned before the mission that we would return there after the war and help rebuild it with the rest of the population that escaped the bombs."

"I might just do that," Wesley replies.

* * *

"I'll see you guys in a couple of hours!" I shout as lunch breaks. Pretty soon, we are going to begin transporting to the Capitol. We'll be staying at the president's mansion until a new leader is elected. Right now, we have Tyson and some of his commanding officers stationed there. I'm praying that it only takes a couple of days to elect our new president.

I dig through my pockets until I find my room key; unlocking the door, I step inside, and hear voices.

"Don't worry, Aaron, I'm sure your father will be here soon. He can't wait to see you."

I immediately step out of the darkness and see her. Her hair is braided in its usual style slung over her shoulder, and though her back is to me, I can see a little child in her arms. "Katniss?"

She turns around, and a smile spreads across her face. And before I know it, she places Aaron carefully on the bed and rushes forward, tackling me to my knees with a giant bear hug. I wrap my arms around her body, pulling her close and never wanting to let her go. I blink tears out of my eyes, and I feel wetness against my neck. Her heart is pounding steadily against my chest. It's like I'm flying; I can't even feel my own body anymore. All I know is the love of my life is here with me, and I couldn't ask for anything else.

I don't know how long we remained in this position, but finally, I loosen my arms from around her back, staring into her stormy irises that haven't changed one bit. "Are you really…here?" She grins, nodding, a silent tear running down her face, and I wipe it away with my thumb. Happiness course through me, and I want nothing more than to freeze this moment in time and live in it forever. But then, I hear a small cry from another corner of the room.

"That'll be Aaron, right on cue," Katniss says, standing and running over to the bed. She picks Aaron up in her arms and very delicately rocks him back and forth. I watch in awe as his cries come to a stop. "Its okay, sweetie," she coos. She glances up at me and asks, "Do you want to hold him? It's been three months since you last did."

I bite my lip and nod. She carefully hands my son to me, and I look him up and down, having only seen him on a webcam. His black hair has grown considerably longer, and his eyes have opened wider, revealing the blue iris. He stares at me, curiosity flashing through his eyes. And he doesn't cry like I thought he would.

"Peeta, he's able to support his head. If you want, you could set him on your hip."

I follow her advice, and watch in awe as Aaron rests his head on my shoulder, and then slowly lifts it up to face Katniss and me. "He's perfect, Katniss."

She smiles and glances at the time. "Do you know when we are leaving for the Capitol?"

"In a couple of hours, so around three o'clock." She nods.

Soon, we are both lying on the bed, wrapped in each others arms, with Aaron lying on his stomach at our feet, giggling away. "Peeta, if you don't mind me asking, how was your time in the Capitol?"

I gulp. She notices and says, "Its okay. You don't have to talk about it."

"No, I'll tell you. No secrets, remember?" I take a deep breath, shaking. "It wasn't the most pleasant time of my life." Reflecting on my experiences, I tell her everything, from the beatings, to reuniting with Han. I get to the part when I was whipped multiple times, and that's where I start to have trouble. "I'd rather not talk about my times with the Whipper, but I can show you what he did." I unwrap my arms from her body and stand, taking off my brown shirt and facing away from her. I can almost feel the anger coursing through her veins as she looks as my injuries. "The Whipper wasn't able to give me the medicine to heal my back on the day I was rescued. The doctors here had to stitch my back up. After a few days, the bandages were removed, but they left these thin white scars that you see here." I redress and face her once more. "And that's pretty much it. From there, I was brought here and led my own squad in the final battle." I sit back on the bed and reach for her hand. "But enough about my dull life. What about you?"

She laughs. "Nothing really. I just took care of Aaron most of the time. Hung out with Madge and talked to her about her relationship with Gale. And then we both got the opportunity to come here and reunite with you guys. That's pretty much it, I guess."

"Well, I'm very glad you came," I smile.

* * *

Katniss takes my left hand and leads me off the hovercraft. We just arrived in the Capitol. The two candidates running for president, Tyson and Coin, are already here, and have been discussing how the election is going to take place. Katniss and I discussed it during the craft ride, and we've decided to vote for Tyson; neither of us have really been big fans of Coin, after all.

I glance around at my surroundings. We are just in front of President Snow's mansion, being protected from the crazy Capitol citizens by steel fences surrounding us on all sides. Aaron sits on my hip, my right arm wrapped firmly around his body. Tyson and Coin are standing just outside the mansion, and Coin holds out her right hand when she sees me. I let go of Katniss' hand, grip Aaron with my left, and shake her hand.

"It's very nice to see you again, Solider Mellark. Make sure to stay out of the last room in the right of the house. That's where Snow is being kept." I nod, turn and shake Tyson's outstretched hand, and walk inside the mansion. Katniss and I are assigned a room (for who knows how long the election will take place).

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" Katniss asks as I unlock the door to our room. "I'm ready to go home."

I grin. "Whenever I'm with you, I am home," I say. She gives me a look before stepping inside. The room contains a queen-sized bed (with god knows how many pillows and sheets), a large black desk with a matching chair, two black nightstands on either side of the bed, a black dresser loaded with clothes and other necessities, and a small cradle.

"Looks nice," Katniss says, sighing. She walks over to the dresser and yanks open one of the doors, rummaging through the clothes. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Could you take Aaron with you to the kitchen and see if they have any formula? And then see if there's a supply room and get him some bottles and diapers?"

I nod. "Sure thing. You could take some time off."

"Thanks," she says, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll be done soon." She closes the bathroom door behind her. I limp over to the bed and set Aaron down for just a few minutes while I stretch my arms out. Then, I scoop him into my arms again, setting him on my hip, and I walk out the door.

Snow's mansion is huge. There are at least five hallways, each containing eight rooms on both sides. It could probably fit the entire population of District 12 (that made it out of the bombing, that is). I have to ask at least three or four Peacekeepers how to get to the kitchen.

But not before I run into Gale.

He's standing in a corner beside an office, talking to a guy I've never seen before. He makes eye contact with me, and grins. And then his eyes land on Aaron. I see him end the conversation and he walks over to me. "Hey, Peeta."

"Hey."

Gale clears his throat. "So this is little Aaron Kane Mellark?" I nod. "He has her hair." He just stands there, eyes locked on Aaron. "Peeta…I'm sorry I, um, punched you in the face that one day in 13. I think you and Katniss will be great parents."

"Thanks, Gale." He smiles, nods once, and then walks off. "Come on, Aaron. Let's go find you some food." I travel down at least two more hallways before a Peacekeeper finally leads me in the right direction to the kitchen.

The kitchen is far vaster than the bakery I used to call my home. Everything looks like stainless steel. Steel counters, steel cabinets, steel appliances. I walk over to the oven, comparing it to the oven that used to be in my bakery.

"Peeta Mellark? Is that you?"

I turn abruptly, Aaron still sitting on my hip. Behind me stands a woman with a golden wig, her voice still the same as I remember it.

"Hi, Effie."

Her lips stretch into a smile. Her face is a little bit harder than I remember, but her green eyes are just as soft. "Whose baby is this?" she asks.

"Oh," I laugh. "This is my son. Katniss is the mother."

She gasps. "Really? That's wonderful! Let me help you; I know where lots of baby supplies is!" Effie runs over to a pantry and rummages through a single box; she stands back up, clutching a container in her hand. "Here's some baby formula"—she returns to the box—"and here's some bottles and diapers. And—"

"Effie?" She glances up at me. "Why is all this stuff in the pantry?"

Her eyebrows furrow together in thought. "You know, Peeta, I honestly have no clue. I've been in this mansion for a couple of days and found soap in my closet. Soap in my _closet!__" _

I smile, trying not to laugh at the Capitol citizen's surprised behavior. "I'd better be getting back to Katniss now. Its great to see you again, Effie. And thanks."

"You're welcome, Mr. Mellark," she grins.

Grinning to myself, I quickly gather the baby supplies and begin the journey back to my room.

* * *

I quietly sneak into the room. Aaron fell asleep against my shoulder, forcing me to somehow balance all the supplies and his body in my arms. Quickly, I set down the supplies and cradle Aaron's head as I lay him in his bed.

"Glad to see you're back." Katniss stands behind me, hair wet and flowing, wearing a black tank top and black pants. "Did you find all of the things for Aaron?" she asks, running a brush through her hair.

I point to the supplies on the bed. "I did." She smiles, but it turns into a grimace.

"It's my hair. It's really tangled."

I gesture for her to sit down. "Let me."

She laughs. "Peeta, you've never braided hair before."

"There's always a chance to learn something new." Taking the brush, I run it through her hair, gently untangling all of the knots. "Okay, now tell me how to do this." Katniss explains to the how to braid hair, not leaving out a single detail. If she felt me mess up, she'd correct me. And around thirty minutes later, her hair is perfectly braided. "You look beautiful, love," I whisper, hands brushing her small waist as I lean forward and kiss her cheek."

"You did wonderful, Peeta." She turns and her lips crash against mine, catching me off-guard as I fall back onto the bed. She laughs into my lips and I grin. My hands slide up her sides as I pull away and line kisses along her cheek, to her jawline, to her neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she breathes. My lips stretch into a smile. A knock sounds at the door.

"I've got it," I say, pecking her lips one more time as she rolls over onto the other side of the bed. I turn the doorknob, and I make eye contact with a young, fourteen year old lady with eyes as blue as mine, framed with long blonde hair. "Hi, Primrose."

She smiles. "It's so good to see you, Peeta!" She wraps her arms around me, almost knocking me off balance. "I came to see the baby, and I brought company." Prim pulls away and gestures to someone who is not in my line of sight.

Rory Hawthorne suddenly appears from around the corner, and he immediately stands beside Prim and clasps her hand. Prim grins even bigger.

"Prim, I'd let you come in, but Katniss and I just set him down for a nap. It'll be a couple of hours before he wakes up."

She scoffs. "Okay, fine. But you can count on me visiting again today. Bye, Peeta!" She takes off walking, dragging an unexpected Rory behind her. I laugh and close the door, walking back over to Katniss.

"Was that Prim?" I nod. "And she wanted to see the baby?" I nod again. "Of course she did. She loves children."

I walk over to the dresser and rummage through the clothes, pulling out a black short-sleeved shirt and a pair of denim pants. "So how long have Prim and Rory been together?" I ask as I remove my brown shirt and slip into the new one.

"Since before Aaron was born, actually."

"Really?"

Katniss nods. "But you can't say that they aren't cute together. I think they're adorable. Don't you?"

"As long as he treats her right, yes."

Katniss laughs quietly. "I knew I loved you for a reason," she says, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

**Awkward ending, I know. I just had to end it there because I felt like it was dragging. Next chapter, the election will take place!**

**NEWS!: Next update might come quicker than expected. Or it might not. I have exams in a couple of weeks, so it all depends on how much work I have! And that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Do you enjoy listening to Christmas music around this time of year? I do. :)**

**~PureAtHeart**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! I'm sorry that it took me so long to come up with this update! MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**A NOTE: Peeta has gotten his cast removed. Doctors in the mansion's medical room (there in case something ever happens to the president) found a medicine that heals injuries fairly quickly, so he took it and his cast was taken off just a couple of hours later!**

**DISCLAIMER!: Still don't own the Hunger Games. But I do own any characters that I make up!**

* * *

I slip into a pair of denim jeans and a white T-shirt before stepping out of the bathroom. Katniss, Aaron and I have been here in the Capitol for two days. I've gotten hardly any sleep; Katniss still wakes screaming from nightmares, which causes Aaron to wake up. I make her stay in bed, no matter what she protests, and I rock Aaron back to sleep myself.

"Kat?" I say, glancing around the room.

"Down here." I walk to the other side of the bed and see her on the ground, using a baby wipe while changing Aaron's diaper.

Grinning, I tell her, "I'm going out to explore before Tyson and Coin begin their debate. Care to accompany me?"

Katniss shakes her head. "I'd prefer to stay out of politics, so I'm going to pretend that I don't exist and stay in the room with Aaron."

I laugh. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit." And then, I turn and leave the room, locking the door behind me.

This time, I take another direction in the mansion. I exit my room to the left and turn the nearest corner, running into a couple of people unexpectedly.

"Hey there, Peeta!" Finnick shouts, shaking my hand.

"What's going on, little brother?" Han asks, green eyes gleaming.

Shrugging, I say, "Nothing really. Just hanging around until the debate starts. What about you guys?"

"Talking about girls," Finnick says, laughing. Han elbows him in the gut, and Finnick doubles over, chuckles still erupting from his throat. "Specifically a Ms. Johanna Mason."

"Dude!" Han punches his arm, but Finnick shows no pain as he stands back up. "You've ruined my life!"

Finnick scoffs. "Have not. Why would you keep this from your brother?"

"Yeah," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why would you?"

"I—just—uh—" Han stutters. He then proceeds to turn around and bang his head against the wall, groaning.

Finnick balls his hand up in a fist and holds it up; I knuckle-touch it. "Mind if we join you, Peeta?"

"Sure. Go ahead. This'll give me plenty of time to ask Han about this _relationship_ of his." I turn my head to Han, raising my eyebrows.

Han glances at me. "Fine. But I'm only giving you basic details."

I laugh, and our little party of three sets off to the left. Han begins to tell me about his newfound relationship with Johanna. "She arrived here yesterday. When she saw me, her eyes grew big and she came over to me and asked me if I was really here. Obviously, she was calling me by my alias, which was Evan. I told her that I was, but that my real name wasn't Evan. She asked me who I was, and I told her. 'Han Mellark,' I said. 'Peeta Mellark's oldest brother.' Johanna, she just stared at me, her head tilting to the right, before she told me that she sees the resemblance. Apparently, she's been worried sick about me. So, tonight, we're going to get together and talk about what happened after she was rescued."

"That's nice," I say, trying not to run into a person passing by. "She's a pretty nice person when she isn't stripping out of a costume and walking around the Capitol butt naked," I recall, thinking back to the days just before the Quell. Finnick chuckles, obviously remembering the scenario as well. Han stares at us like we're insane, but I brush him off. "It was a you-had-to-be-there moment."

We continue on through the mansion until we come across a small office that looks like it hasn't been used in years. Curiosity grows inside me. What could possibly be in there? "I'm going to check this room out," I say, reaching for the doorknob.

Han immediately protests. "Peeta, it looks unused. Maybe it's that way for a reason."

I shake my head. "All the more reason to investigate. You guys can leave if you want, but I'm looking." They both sigh.

"We'll see you at the meeting, Peeta." I wave, and as they walk off, I open the door and sneak into the room.

A huge, unused desk sits inside, with a huge oak chair resting behind it. Shelves line the walls, packed with books and other knick knacks. One thing catches my eye. I remember back to my school days, when my teacher showed us one of these. She called it a globe, and said that it showed the different places of the world. I walk over and pick it up, and locate Panem immediately, on a continent once known as North America. I spin the globe, looking at all the different countries and continents. There's Europe, Australia, and even some place at the bottom of the world called Antarctica.

I force myself to peel my eyes from the globe as I continue searching through the room. There's a closet that I didn't notice just behind the desk. Curious, I peek inside the door. "No way," I breathe.

Opening the door wider, I see that my suspicion has been confirmed. Sitting inside the closet is an easel with at least twenty canvases stacked against the wall. Bottles of paint and different sized paintbrushes lay on top.

How is all this here?

Excitement courses through me. I quickly grab the easel, a couple of canvases, two paintbrushes, and as much paint as I can before heading back to my room. Using my head, I knock twice on the door.

It cracks open, and I see a single gray eye staring back at me. "Peeta?" Katniss opens the door. "What is all this?"

I squeeze between the doorframes before dropping everything. "I found all this in an office." I pull her into a strong embrace. "Do you know how long it's been since I've painted? Before the Quell. I could use one day this week to just sit back and paint anything and everything I've wanted to. But especially, paintings of you, and our beautiful son."

Katniss looks at me like I'm absolutely crazy. "Okay, fine. I'll let you."

I immediately let out a whoop and begin setting everything up when I notice the time. Its nearly time for the meeting. "Hey, Kat. I have to go. But I'll be back soon. And as promised, I'll paint you and Aaron." Quickly, I pull her into another hug, planting a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

I'm not usually the kind of person who gets bored. You'd have to be talking about the most uninteresting subjects in order to lose my attention. Most of the time, things are happening so fast that I can hardly keep up and cannot become bored without becoming completely lost.

This debate was not the case.

I literally was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I mean, I know who I want to vote for (Tyson), so there's no need to really even listen. But I wouldn't feel so bored if they were actually talking about things that were appealing. I try to listen in on the current subject matter, and hear the word _economics._ I have no interest in this, so therefore, I choose not to listen.

Instead, I let my mind drift.

_The painting supplies. _I cannot wait until the debate is over so I can go begin one. It's been, what, almost an entire year since I last stroked paint onto a canvas? Too long for me. What kinds of things could I paint? Brainstorming, I come up with a few ideas. Aaron's face, with his small chubby cheeks, the dimples that form when he grins, and those brilliant icy eyes, a mire reflection of my own. I could paint a sunset over a lake, with two people silhouetted on a hill in the distance.

"Next topic: the Hunger Games."

_What? _They're going to talk about them? I immediately escape my thoughts, focusing back on the debate. Despite the fact that I want to vote for Tyson, I'd like to hear what he has to say. Coin, too.

"Mr. Tyson," Plutarch says, "How do you feel about this issue?"

Tyson puts his hand to his mouth, clearing his throat. "I don't believe that we should continue with them. I mean, taking innocent children and forcing them to kill each other for survival? We may have fought the war to rid Panem of President Snow, but his ways of disciplining the country were horrid. We need to bring them to an end and pay respects to anyone involved in them."

Plutarch nods. "Ms. Coin, your thoughts?"

"I'll keep my response short and simple. They need to stay. But we use the children of the Capitol instead, to show them how we felt, and to give them a piece of their own medicine."

Silence. The room is so quiet you can hear a pin drop. She wants to _continue _the Games. In no way is that right. No one speaks. No one knows how to respond to this.

But I do.

"What?" I say, pushing myself out of my chair. "_What? _How could you want to continue the Games? Even if you did use Capitol children, you're still taking away an innocent life. Isn't that why we fought this war? To end the Hunger Games for good?" I shake my head. "I've endured the arena. _Twice. _No one else should have to suffer through that madness. And I don't want to have a leader who kills innocent children." And with that, I turn and make my way towards the door, feeling Coin's eyes searing into my back.

* * *

Anger surges through me as I storm into my room. What the hell makes her think this is avenging the deaths in the Games before?

Katniss is inside, playing peek-a-boo with Aaron as Primrose tickles his ribs. Laughter fills the room, making me smile faintly. But then I remember the debate. Coin. I walk over and sit on the bed, crisscrossing my legs in front of me. "Primrose, I need to talk to Katniss in private. I promise you can come back later."

Primrose groans, giving me that look that says _do I really have to? _I shrug, and with a small grin, she walks out of the room, informing us that she'll come back after dinner.

I scoop Aaron up into my arms, feeling his steady heartbeat against my chest as he sits on my lap. "What's up, Peeta?" Katniss asks, placing one hand on my left leg. "You look really upset."

"It's Coin." I pause. "She wants to continue the Games using the Capitol's children."

Her face drains of color. "Coin supports those _death _games? Why?"

I shake my head. "She claims that she wants to give the Capitol a taste of their own medicine. Something tells me that there might be another reason beyond just that."

"If anyone votes her into office, they're crazy."

"Most likely," I say, "the victors will vote against her. But everyone else…" I sigh. "We'll have to pray for a miracle."

Katniss sighs. "But what I don't understand is why. Why she wants this."

I think about this. Is there anyone that I can talk to that could tell me something, _anything, _about Coin's reasoning? And then it hits me.

* * *

The second I reach his room, two guards are upon me, protesting. "You can't pass," one of them says.

"It's important," I say, handing them a note that I forged giving me permission to talk to him. One of them reads the note, and then unlocks the door for me. I twist the doorknob and step inside. Immediately, the disgusting stench of blood and roses surrounds me, and it takes all my willpower not to gag.

"My, my, what a surprise," Snow says. He's lying on the bed, chains holding his body hostage. He looks awkwardly frail and thin, but I feel not the slightest bit of sympathy for him. "And what gives me the privilege of having Peeta Mellark in my presence?"

Gulping, I say, "I need to know why Coin wants to continue the Hunger Games."

"So, you've come for help? Scared?"

"What do I have to be afraid of?"

Snow laughs, and a sound similar to hissing escapes his lips. "I was given permission to watch a televised broadcasting of the presidential debate, and I saw you bash Coin's thoughts. What you said hurt her chances of being elected into office. Power is everything to Coin. She can't live without it. I should know; we were once lovers before she left for District 13." My jaw drops. "Yes, hard to believe isn't it? She left because her need for power grew." He sighs, exasperated.

I take a few minutes to process everything he's told me. "I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

Another chuckle/hiss. "All in good time, Mr. Mellark. All in good time."

* * *

That night, I lay in the bed, my arms wrapped around Katniss' body. Sleep hasn't come easily. Snow's warning has kept me up all night. When will Coin take her so-called revenge? But another part of me doesn't believe him. After all, he kept me captive in the Capitol for a month, and Katniss hostage even longer. What if all my worrying has been for nothing, and he is lying?

I close my eyes. _Go to sleep, Peeta. There's nothing to worry about. Just Snow trying to cause mischief. _I feel slumber coming over me, my muscles relaxing and my breathing slowing. And just as I'm on the verge—

I hear a noise coming from the door. It sounds as if someone is pushing up against it, struggling. "Katniss," I whisper in her ear. "Katniss, wake up."

"Hm?" she shifts. "What is it, Peeta?" she whispers groggily.

"Someone's at the door. Take Aaron and hide in the shower. Now."

She sits up abruptly. "But, Peeta—"

"No," I breathe. "Just do it." I see her face in the darkness and plant a kiss on her cheek. "Now go." I watch her tiptoe to the cradle, pick up Aaron's small body, and creep into the shower.

"Here we go," I whisper. Taking a deep breath, I throw the blankets aside and crouch beside the dresser, hiding in a blind spot. _Thank God I got my cast removed a couple days ago._ I thank my doctors for giving me the injection that healed my bones in two hours. And not even two seconds later, the door flies open. I take a risk and peek around the wood. I see someone in a black, ninja-like suit glancing around the room. _Hand-to-hand combat skills, this is why I need you. For when ninjas decide to attack. _I see his eyes land right on the spot where I'm hiding. And that's when I jump out.

My shoulder rams into him, sending him flying out of the room and landing in the hallway. I hop over the unhinged door and, as he's getting up, aim a kick at his ribs. "Help!" I shout. "Someone help!" A foot makes contact with the back of my knee, and I crumple to the ground. I twist on the floor and throw a couple of blind punches, one successfully making contact. The person drops. "Help!" I yell once more. I stand up and bang my fist on the doors nearest to me. "Someone help!" I just so happen to glance down and see the ninja-person, doubled over, struggling to walk towards me. Once more, I ram into them, hearing the wind knock out of his body. I sweep their legs out from underneath them and pin them to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" I shout. "And who you work for?" I hear the sounds of opening doors. _People are finally noticing the commotion. _I rip off their mask and am hit with recognition. A distant memory of the day I met Cloud, Wesley, and Kane. The visions of a young pilot's face flow into my mind. "Lucien?"

"Miss me, Peeta?" he whispers through gritted teeth. "You dissed my boss at the debate today, and I don't appreciate it."

"You work for Coin?" I say, loud enough to where anyone in the hallway can hear it.

"Sure do." He laughs, evil written all through it. Lucien throws me off his body; I hit the wall on my side, sliding to the ground. But before I, or anyone else, has a chance to react, he pulls out a knife.

And plunges it into my chest.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I think so. :D If you don't remember who Lucien is, go to Chapter 8. That's when he's first introduced.**

**NEWS!: I've pretty much planned out the rest of this story. There should be either 32 or 34 chapters by the time its over. And then, I start working on Never Really Winning again! Yay!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: What did you get for Christmas? I got a NOOK! And I love it!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	27. Chapter 27

**Didn't expect another update so soon, did you? I was able to pull this baby together in a few day's time, and I don't think it will disappoint anyone! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: PureAtHeart doesn't own the Hunger Games. Sigh.**

* * *

Pain. That's all I feel. Through the black spots dancing in my vision, I can just see Cloud and Gale tackle Lucien to the ground, pinning his arms behind his back and slamming his face against the wall, immediately knocking him out. I see two other faces hovering over me. My two brothers pull me up, putting my arms around their shoulders.

"We've got to get him to the medical room, now!" Han shouts.

Adyn turns over his shoulder and yells, "Gale, get Katniss!"

"I'm right here," she responds laying a hand on my bare back. "What the hell happened?" she asks over the sudden sound of Aaron's crying.

"Guys," I say, my voice hoarse and pained, "I can walk myself."

Han shakes his head. "No you can't," he says as we climb down the stairs. "You were just stabbed—"

"_Stabbed?" _Katniss shouts. "How?"

I hear Adyn's voice, becoming further and further away as I slip. "We're nearly there, Peeta. Stay with us." A foot flies in front of us, kicking the door to the medical room down. Two people are on duty, sitting behind a desk, and their heads shoot up. "He's been stabbed," Adyn says.

The two people, one man and one woman, take me from my brothers, and I'm laid on a white bed, the same color as the entire room. "How much blood has he lost?"

"Enough," Han says from somewhere to my left.

"Come on, Peeta," I hear Katniss' voice whisper, just inches from my ear. "Stay with me."

"Always," I breathe.

The man nods to the woman, who runs over to a cabinet and pulls out a syringe. "This should fix him right up, but we're going to take him back and hook him up to some IVs just in case."

I feel a prick in my arm amidst the pain in my chest, and I fall into a tunnel of darkness.

* * *

When consciousness comes swimming back to me, I realize my entire chest feels numb. Sleep has sewed my eyes shut. Slowly but surely, I am able to rip my eyes open, revealing a world of white above me.

_Where am I?_

And that's when it hits me. The intruder. The fight. Lucien's identity being revealed. The stabbing. It's the second time I've been stabbed in, what, a couple of months? As I remember the events that unfolded last night, one detail in particular pops out at me. Lucien flat out told me that he was working for Coin. And the only reason she'd want to harm me or my family is because of what I did at yesterday's debate.

_But she was going to continue the Games, _I tell myself. _Therefore, it was good to stand up and speak against her. _But was it worth risking the lives of my wife and child?

A few dark shapes enter the room. I recognize two of them immediately, but the third I'm unsure about.

"Good morning, Peeta," a deep, Capitol-accented voice greets. "How are you feeling?"

I prop myself up on my elbows. "Pretty good. But I feel exhausted, and my chest is numb."

"It will be for a couple hours. The medicine we used takes a while to fully work. It's a little bit different than the one we used on your leg." He looks at the machines I'm hooked up to: one heart monitor, one stand with a bag containing blood, and one IV stand. "Based off your condition, you should be free to go in a couple hours, just as soon as the medicine wears off and the blood bag is empty." He makes eye contact with me, nods, and walks out of the room.

I then see the other two, or rather, three, people that came in with him. Katniss, dressed in her nightclothes with Aaron in her arms. And one person that I haven't seen since before the mission; I only saw him by webcam.

"Good to see you're still alive, boy," Haymitch says, his voice gruff, but clearly not intoxicated. "I'll come back in in a second; your wife wants to have a word with you." He gives me a small smile (one of the only times I've ever seen him do so) and walks out of the room.

Immediately, Katniss scurries over to me. "You idiot!" she hisses, clutching Aaron to her body. "I tried to warn you, and you were nearly killed! Why would you do such a thing?" she's almost on the verge of tears. "Why?"

"Katniss, come here," I say, patting the side of the bed as I sit up. She does so, refusing to make eye contact with me. "It was my choice to see who was at the door. No one else made that choice. I did what I did because if I lost you, or our beautiful son, and I could have prevented it, I never would have been able to live with myself. If I had died, I would have been happy knowing I did what I could to protect you."

She glances up, her hard gray irises just a tad bit softer than usual. "But if you had died…" Katniss can't even finish the thought, because she suddenly bursts into tears. I wrap my arms around her, bringing her body closer to mine as she puts her face against my chest. The white shirt I'm wearing becomes wet (but not very wet) and not even five minutes later, she stops. She doesn't cry, but continues to keep her face on my body.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Katniss. But I'd rather die knowing I protected both of you," I whisper as I stroke her hair. Aaron has been silent this entire time, sucking on his hand. "You're my entire life, Kat." She sits back up, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I'll send Haymitch in," she mutters. And just like that, she's gone.

Haymitch replaces her, walking in and standing at the foot of the bed. He coughs into his fist, clearing his throat, and then speaks. "Peeta, I need you to tell me who did this."

My brows furrow. "It was Lucien. He's the one who stabbed me."

He nods. "Okay. He's been taken into custody. I just needed to confirm that it was him." Turning, he begins to walk away.

"Wait, Haymitch," I say. "There was someone else." He freezes, pivoting around to face me. "I…I think Coin hired Lucien to do it."

His face is painted with confusion, and then he laughs. "Coin? Are you just saying this because you don't want her as president?"

I shake my head. "When I was holding Lucien down, I demanded to know who he was working for. And he didn't hesitate to say he was working for Coin. It must've been her."

Haymitch pauses for a split second, and turns towards the door again. Just as he's about to walk out, he says, "Peeta, unless you show me solid proof that she's trying to kill you, I'm going to assume that you're pulling my leg." And then he's gone.

Solid proof. That's all he needs. _Solid proof? I'll give you solid proof._

* * *

I'm back in my room, home sweet home for now. A paintbrush rests in my hand, an easel in front of me, as I mix colors together to form the perfect shade. Aaron is lying on his stomach on our mattress, eyes glancing up at me with curious blue eyes. Katniss has gone next door to visit Madge, leaving me to take care of our son.

As I paint, I think about what I'm about to do. Right after I left the hospital, I found Cinna and asked him where I could find Beetee. He told me that Beetee was in the communications room. I found him almost immediately, and I asked him if he could install a security camera in my room, and he agreed. Haymitch said that he wanted proof of Coin's guilt. This is exactly how I'm going to get it.

I dip the brush into the paint, ready to start my first piece of art since before the Quell, when I hear a knock at the door. _Dang it, so close. _Sighing, I carefully place the brush on the artist's tablet and answer the door. Beetee stands outside, one hand holding a black box, and the other tightly clutching a cane.

"Good to see you again, Peeta," he says, making his way inside the room. I shut the door behind him, and quickly run to the bed, bringing Aaron to me. "You say you need a security camera?"

I nod. "Preferably facing the door," I say. "That's all I ask."

Beetee examines the walls and nods. "It'll take me around ten minutes. Then I'll be out of your hair." He places his box on the dresser, brings out a camera, and turns to face me. "This camera is battery-powered. The battery should last up to two years, depending on how much you use the camera."

Laughing, I say, "I'm pretty sure I won't be here for two years."

He bobs his head, pulls out a drill and screws, and begins attaching the camera to the wall. Surprisingly, he's able to stand on top of the dresser without his cane, and he screws the camera pretty high up on the wall. Within five minutes, he climbs off the dresser and says, "Done. I put it in the corner because its security." Beetee walks over to his box and pulls out a small device. It could fit into my palm, and when he presses a small button, the screen brightens. A small picture of the inside of my room appears. "This will let you review footage that is recorded on the camera. And if you press this button"—he presses a green button on the bottom—"it turns the camera to night vision." The picture on the screen turns black and white. "And to shut it off, simply press this red button on the side." He does so, and the screen turns off. "That's it," he says, arms flinging out as he speaks.

I take the device from him, placing it on my dresser. "Thank you so much, Beetee." He nods, and then dismisses himself from the room.

I look down at Aaron, who glances at me with wide eyes. A smile grows across his face, his dimples showing, his baby speech escaping his lips. "Come here, you," I say. I put my hands underneath his arms and lift him above my head. He gazes around this new perspective, and immediately begins laughing, which of course, causes me to laugh as well. I bring him down and sit on the bed. I lay him on his stomach as I sit in front of him, crisscrossing my legs.

"You're such a big boy," I say. "Yes you are." He grins at me, and I notice something in his mouth. Something white. I stick my tongue out at him, and he laughs, and my suspicions are confirmed. "You're teething, aren't you?" Sure enough, his front bottom tooth has come in. I pick him up and hold him at eye level. "How old are you now, four months?" I set him back down in front of me, and, using his arms, he crawls towards me, placing his arms in my lap. He looks up at me and smiles.

I grin down at him, and as he stares at me, he suddenly yawns. "You tired?" I pick Aaron up and lay down on my side, placing him on his back beside me. "You know, Aaron, when you were born, I had to leave. I had to go on a dangerous mission and fight a big war. But do you know what kept me going the entire time?" I look down at him, and see his eyes drooping, his muscles relaxing. "It was you. The thought of watching you grow up, get older, grow wiser… I couldn't miss that. Not for the world." He's fallen asleep now, his breathing so and heavy.

"Goodnight, my angel," I whisper. I lean towards him, kiss his forehead softly, and then walk back over to the easel, new inspiration coming to me.

* * *

Another debate. Exciting?

Not really.

I take my seat near the back of the room, while some rebels up front glare at me, obviously remembering the debate from a few days ago.

"Peeta, I really don't want to be here," Katniss whispers, her fingers intertwining with mine. She decided to come and make sure that I don't do anything stupid. Just in case. We left Aaron with his grandmother and aunt, and he didn't want us to leave. So, I told Katniss that we should probably leave early.

"I know you don't," I reply, leaning closer to her. "Just don't let me do anything reckless and we'll be out of here before you know it." A small smile spreads across her face.

Silence falls over the room as Effie, the mistress of ceremony, walks across the stage (yes, Snow has a _theater _in his mansion.), holding a microphone in her hand. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today, we will have the final presidential debate before the votes. The voting will begin in two days time. Please give a warm welcome to your candidates, Alexynder Tyson and Alma Coin!"

Tyson is first to walk out, his salt-and-pepper hair slicked to the side, wearing a solid black suit. Coin wears a khaki women's suit, and her eyes are cold as she scans over the audience, her eyes landing on me. She becomes like ice, nearly impossible to read. Once the candidates take their positions behind two separate podiums, Effie walks off the stage, the microphone still in her hand. "Today, we are going to have the audience ask the candidates any questions they would like. Any that are reasonable, that is." She gazes around. "Would anyone like to start us off?"

An older man up towards the front raises his hand. "How will the economy be fixed under each of you?" he asks when he receives the microphone.

Katniss faintly moans beside me. "This is going to be so boring," she whispers. "What I wouldn't give to go, well, anywhere other than here."

"I'd rather be sleeping than listening to things about _currency _and _mayor elections._"

"Why'd we even come?"

I shrug. "Intimidate Coin? Something along those lines."

She giggles lightly. "Of course."

We sit here, in these same positions, for around a good hour. I actually had to shake Katniss a few times to wake her up. No one has dared bring up the topic of the Hunger Games. I think people are too worried to see what Coin will say. And word that I blamed my stabbing on Coin has gotten around fast. I would say something about the Games, but I really don't want to paint another target on my back.

A couple of hours into the debate, and clearly, everyone is bored, except a select few. My eyes droop constantly, but no one as decided to leave just yet.

"We have time for one more question," says Effie. "Anyone?" I see a hand rise.

"The name's Haymitch Abernathy," he says, his voice gruff. He turns, making eye contact with me for a split second before turning back around. "I wanted to know if either of you have changed your opinions about the Hunger Games. Will they continue? Or will they end for good?"

Tyson clears his throat, clearly looking uncomfortable about the subject. "I still stand by my ideas. I'll end them once and for all. No more."

Coin looks like a statue. No emotion has shown in her face. "My opinions still stand as well. The Games are staying."

An obnoxious laugh echoes throughout the room. It takes me a few seconds to realize its come from right beside me. "You're still on this? Even though tons of people want to end them?" Katniss asks, rising to her feet.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Why do you want to kill innocent children? They have done nothing wrong. I guess it's just you being your ignorant self." Before she can say anything else, I stand, grab her hand, and pull her out of the room. Once we've exited, she turns on me. "I wasn't finished yet, Peeta!"

I grab her shoulders. "What the hell was that? You were supposed to keep _me _from saying anything. You weren't supposed to do that!"

"Peeta, she's talking about killing innocent children! I know its happened for the past 75 years, but it needs to stop! Now!"

I groan. "Katniss, I hope we won't regret this."

"We won't," she smirks. "Trust me. People will not vote for her after that."

* * *

_Thud._

A loud bump awakens me from slumber. Another. Whatever assassin Coin has sent this time has finally arrived.

"Katniss," I whisper, shaking her to wake her up. "He's here."

She moans. "He's here? Get the pipe ready!"

"Take Aaron and—"

"No. I'm staying out here this time. I'd like to see Coin's ninja for myself."

I shrug, leaping out of bed and grabbing the pipe we found earlier and running to the bathroom door, which is only feet from the actual door. Katniss and I had a feeling that Coin would send someone after us after what happened at the debate. So, we made a plan on how to fight him off. It's simple. And it's about to go into action right now.

The door creaks open slowly, a shadow growing as he takes a step inside. And then another. I wait for the signal, my grip on the pipe tightening.

"Now!" Katniss shouts. Before the ninja even has a chance to think, I jump out of the shadows and throw a large swing towards his head. Not even seconds later, he crumples to the ground.

"That's done," I whisper, kneeling beside him and feeling for the pulse on his neck. A faint heartbeat thumps against my fingers and I sigh in relief, knowing I didn't kill him. I take off his mask, but am not hit with recognition this time. Its just someone who must've worked for Coin at some point.

Katniss breathes deeply. "That was a lot easier this time around. I'll go find security so we can get him out of here."

* * *

The news of the second attack on us in five days time spread around the mansion fast. All of our friends were anxious the next day, on their toes all the time and ready to attack if someone struck.

That day, Katniss was really quiet. She cared for Aaron only when it was necessary; I did most of the work that day. You could tell by her body language that she was lost in thought. And it kind of worried me.

That night, as I slept in bed, I was awakened by a fear. A fear that something bad was happening. I open my eyes, anxious, and know something's wrong.

Katniss isn't in bed. She isn't even in the room. "Katniss?" I whisper, throwing the blankets off of me, the cold hitting y bare chest like a bullet, and tiptoe towards the bathroom. The lights inside are off. Katniss isn't here.

I quietly unlock the door and peek out in the hall, seeing no signs of life. "Katniss?" I say, my head turning left and right as my eyes scan the perimeter.

Nothing.

"Where could she have gone?" I ask myself. Katniss isn't one of those people that just gets out of bed and leaves in the middle of the night. I think of anywhere she would have gone and why.

And that's when I hear them. Frantic, quick footsteps, trying to be quiet as they sprint down the hall. Katniss runs into the room and slams the door shut behind her, breathing heavily. I hear commotion coming from the other end of the room, followed by Aaron's soft moaning and crying. Katniss hasn't moved one inch. I turn on the light and quickly walk over to him, picking him up and gently talking to him. It's when he's quiet, but not quite asleep, that I turn on his mother.

"Dammit, Katniss. Where the hell were you?" I demand. "You've barely spoken a word all day long, and now you just disappear into the night? I've been worried sick!"

Katniss leans up from the door, wiping a hand across her forehead before looking at me straight in the eyes. "I've been thinking about it all day, Peeta. I had to do it. She was threatening the lives of you, me, Aaron, everyone." She looks down at her feet, as if the floor has just become very interesting to look at.

I don't like where this is going. Something's up. "Katniss," I whisper, carefully walking closer to her while being mindful of the child in my arms. "What did you do?" I murmur once I'm inches from her face.

She finally raises her head, her fierce gray eyes flaming as she stares into my own. And with the straightest expression I've ever seen cross her face, says, "I killed Coin."

* * *

**...And now you're thinking, "WHAT? ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?", and I say, "Yes." *laughs an evil laugh* I know the ending seems rushed. I agree. But it was really hard to write anything else out.**

**NEWS!: I don't have much news. Um...I might have sprained my wrist after I fell off a chair. The story? I was in dance yesterday, and there's a part in the dance where I have to jump over a chair and land sitting on it. Well, I had to use a different chair because we couldn't find the other one, and this one just so happened to be taller. So, I tried jumping over it. My legs somehow got caught on the sides and I flew forward. Just before I landed, I swear that my life flashed before my eyes. And then I caught myself on my right wrist. And it HURTS LIKE HECK. Just a small moment in PureAtHeart's life. :)**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: What book are you reading right now? Well, at the moment I'm not reading anything. But I just finished the Iron Fey series by Julie Kagawa. I highly recommend it. :D**

**~PureAtHeart**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! New update coming right at you! I'm sad to say that this story is nearly over (I have only a few more chapters left). But, I have plans for a sequel! I'm going to try and write a bunch of Never Really Winning before I try to get it started. Yay! But enough of my blabbering. I'll let you get to reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. Some lady named Suzanne Collins does. I also don't own the song lyrics in this chapter. Try as I may, I cannot write songs. The lyrics are from "A Twist in My Story" by Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

She did it. She actually killed Coin. Didn't she? "Please tell me that you're lying," I whisper, clutching Aaron even closer to my chest. She couldn't have. But then again, why would she be lying?

Katniss shakes her head. "No, Peeta. I'm not going to deny that I did it. There's no—"

A sudden knock at the door echoes around us. "Dammit," Katniss whispers before turning to look me straight in the eyes. "Peeta, I'm going to answer the door. And when I do, no matter what happens, you don't say a word. Do you hear me? Not. One. Word."

She tears her eyes away from mine, and I see her turn the doorknob. Two huge, burly men stand outside. "That's her," one says to the other. They turn on her immediately. "Mrs. Mellark, admit to your crimes, and your punishment won't be nearly as harsh."

Katniss nods. "Take me. I killed Alma Coin. My husband had nothing to do with it. I take full responsibility." That right there did it. The hands of the men shoot out, gripping her arms immediately.

"Mrs. Mellark, you are under arrest for the murder of Alma Coin. Let's go." And, just like that, my wife has been taken from me in one night.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

I mark a big red "_X" _on the date October 27th on the small calendar hanging on the wall. Nearly four weeks worth of _"X's" _line the calendar. This means that Katniss has been gone for almost one month.

No one has seen her. Not Cinna or Beetee or even Tyson, who was inaugurated into presidential office the day after the murder.

Word of Coin's assassination spread quickly. Word of Katniss' arrest spread even faster. It's caused me to lay in bed every night, long after Aaron has fallen asleep, just before I usually have to change his diaper. She killed Coin. _Killed her. _And because of her actions, she may be put in prison for the remainder of her days and never come home.

I ask myself, _why did you let her do it?_

But then I know that I couldn't have stopped her. I didn't know what her plan was. I have this same argument with myself every single night. And it's always the same outcome.

Though the guilt eats me from the inside out, I know that I had no chance of stopping her because I had no idea that she planned to murder her.

Aaron's moaning escapes me from my thoughts, and I put on a grin for my son. "Hey there, buddy," I say, picking him up and sitting him on my hip. And that's when I smell the mess he's made in his diaper. "Someone made a stinky," I tease as I lie him down on the changing table I requested. I pull down his pants and begin the diaper-changing process.

Aaron has never been one that enjoys diaper changes. He usually cries when Katniss changes it. But, he's unusually quiet. He doesn't even make a single sound other than his baby talk. It's as if he can sense that his mother isn't here, and hasn't been here for some time now.

"Its okay, buddy," I say as I redress him. "Your mother will be back soon enough. I hope." I sit him up on the bed and give him his teething toy; he clutches it eagerly and begins sucking on it, his eyes gleaming. He sat up by himself for the first time a couple of days after Katniss was arrested. The look on my face…I'm pretty sure I looked like a complete idiot. My excitement couldn't be contained.

Making sure Aaron is okay, I open the dresser drawers and rummage through them until I find Aaron's pajamas. I pick him up and slip him out of his shirt and pants before putting him in his light blue pajama set.

One thing that I've learned about Aaron is that he loves to be sung a lullaby before I put him down for bed. The first couple of nights after Katniss' arrest, he was almost restless. But then I remembered Katniss sang to him every single night. So, even though I'm not the best singer in Panem, I'd sing for him.

"_The whispers turn to shouting. The shouting turns to tears. _

_Your tears turn into laughter. And it takes away our fears."_

It's not the best lullaby in the world, but it's what I've heard Katniss sing to him.

"_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me. _

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe, the same air as you till the day that I die._

_I can't take my eyes off of you."_

Aaron is quiet again. I quietly pick him up off my bed and lay him down in his small cradle, rocking him back and forth until his eyes droop closed. He looks so precious in sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. I take this opportunity to change into my sleep-shorts and turn off the lights, lying down in bed.

Katniss has missed one month of Aaron's life. And she's going to miss even more if she's convicted of murder. I just want her back again. I want to smell the scent of the forest in her hair. To kiss her soft olive skin and bring her close to me.

I'm going to get her out of this mess. No matter what I have to do, I'll make sure she doesn't miss much more of watching Aaron grow up.

* * *

"Aaron, love, stop splashing!"

He smiles at me, his five white teeth shining in the bathroom light. He's sitting in the sink, soap covering his body as I bathe him. I'm still in my pajama bottoms, bare-chested, and soaking wet. Despite Aaron's small size, when he wants to splash, he will.

I dip the cup into the water and pour the soapy fluid over his dark hair, being sure not to get any in his icy eyes. "You're almost done," I say. "Just a few more minutes." Aaron continues to smile as I hear a knock at the door.

I frown. Who could it be? I quickly reach over and grab a towel, picking up a wet Aaron and wrapping the cloth around him (though I'm sure nothing bad would happen to him, I don't want to risk anything). I pull the door open.

"Hey, Cinna," I say, bringing Aaron to my chest before he slips. "What is it?"

"Hi, Peeta. Hi, Aaron," he grins, waving to him. "We need you in the main office downstairs as soon as possible. Feel free to bring Aaron if you can't find a sitter. We're going to talk about Katniss and her trial."

My brows furrow. "Trial?"

Cinna shrugs. "Of course. She killed someone. She'll have to go to trial eventually. Why not now?"

I shrug. "I'll come. Will she be there?"

"Don't know. We've requested that she be here with us so we can discuss what will go on, but whether or not the new Head of Security will allow her to leave her containment area…well, we don't know." He clears his throat. "Can you be ready to go in twenty minutes?"

"I'll sure try to be," I respond. He nods, reminding me where the meeting is taking place, and then walks off.

I close the door behind him and sit on the bed, working to get Aaron nice and dry. A trial. From what I know about court (and trust me, that's not much), Katniss will be the defendant, and whoever is accusing her is the prosecution. They will be the first to call witnesses, followed by the calling of defense witnesses to the crime. How many witnesses will be called, and what the attorneys will ask, I have no clue. But I can only hope that everything turns out okay for my mockingjay.

I slip Aaron into a new diaper and sit him on the bed while I go over to the drawers and rummage through his clothes. I find something decent that will keep him warm (believe it or not, this mansion can get really cold on cold days like today). "Ready to get dressed, Aaron?" I ask him. He smiles at me, baby speech escaping his lips. I laugh as I pick him up and dress him in a small pair of jeans, a black and blue striped sweater, a pair of white socks, and the tennis shoes that Effie picked up for him. I can even remember the conversation I had when I asked her for them.

"Just some simple baby clothes," I had said. "Nothing completely outlandish and crazy."

Effie scoffed. "Peeta, even though we have a strange sense of fashion in your mind, there are places that sell clothes that you District-folk call normal." She laughed, and two hours later, she brought me back bags full of normal-looking baby clothes, along with diapers and other necessities.

I laugh as I remember the memory. "You look very nice in the clothes that Auntie Effie bought you," I chuckle. Aaron, who had begun to suck on his hand, grins, his hand still in his mouth. "I'm going to change real quick, and then I'll be ready to go." I run to the bathroom and splash cold water over my face before drying it quickly.

Aaron is sitting in the exact same position, eyes staring at me as I slip out of my pajama bottoms and into a pair of jeans, a gray T-shirt, a light black jacket, and my tennis shoes. I grab the room key and slip it into my pocket before picking up Aaron and positioning him on my hip, one arm wrapping carefully around his waist.

"Let's go see how we can help your mom," I say, grinning.

* * *

The office where the meeting is being held is huge, which makes me think it was Snow's conference room. A long, reddish oak table stretches across the room, which at least fifteen chairs pushed underneath, four of which are occupied. Cinna, Ms. Everdeen, and two men who I've never seen before are in the room, heads close together. When I come in, Aaron moans excitedly, causing all four heads to shoot up and stare this way.

"Sir, you can't be in here," one of the mysterious men says.

Cinna waves his hand. "No, no, he's okay. He's Peeta Mellark, our client's husband." Ms. Everdeen grins happily at me. She's forgiven me for getting her daughter pregnant, and over this last month, we've really bonded. Aaron loves visiting his grandmother and Aunt Primrose, so we've gotten to chat a little bit more than usual.

The two mystery men stand, brushing their hands on their pants in unison. "Mr. Mellark, I'm John Anders, and I'll be helping your wife's defense as best as I can. This is my twin brother, Evan."

I shake their hands. "Do we know if Katniss will be able to join us today?"

Evan nods. "She'll be here in a bit. Right now, we're trying to gather basic evidence about this case." Everyone takes their seats, and I carefully sit Aaron in my lap, giving him his small green pacifier.

"Mr. Mellark, we understand that you weren't in the room with Katniss when she killed Alma Coin, but you witnessed her arrest. Would you mind telling us your story?" John asks.

I nod, gathering my thoughts. And then, I begin. I tell them of Coin's hired assassin, Lucien, and how he tried to kill us after I bashed Coin at the debate. I tell them of my stabbing and of Katniss speaking against her at the next debate a week later. I mention the next attempted killing. I talk about Katniss and her strange behavior the next day. Finally, I reach the night I awoke, frightened for her safety, and saw her arrested before my eyes after she admitted to killing Coin.

At first, there is silence (except for the sound of Aaron messing around with his pacifier, of course). Then, John clears his throat. "Well, this is going to be tougher than I thought."

"Why do you say that?" Ms. Everdeen asks.

"Because," Evan begins. "She confessed her crimes. We have witnesses: the guards and Mr. Mellark. Because she did this, we really have no chance of winning this case."

This is it then. My wife is going to be convicted, and likely sent to the new prisons or executed. It's a lot to take in, but I don't let my feelings show; my panicking would only cause Aaron to panic as well.

"Is this the right room?" A new voice emerges. I turn towards another door that I didn't see earlier and see a tall man with auburn hair wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. Another lawyer, perhaps?

"Dr. Rowan Aurelius." Evan and John both stand, extending their hands while this guy shakes them. "It's a pleasure to have you with us," Evan says. He then proceeds to introduce each of us to him.

Dr. Aurelius nods at each new name, taking his seat. "I've been watching your wife, Peeta Mellark."

I perk up. "You know where Katniss is being held?"

"Yes, I do. Katniss Mellark is on her way over right now. I've been watching her behavior over the past few weeks, and she seems perfectly stable." He opens his briefcase and pulls out a single folder, labeled with the name _Katniss Mellark. _I watch as he looks through multiple papers, his eyes quickly scanning the pages before moving on to the next. "Yes, yes, her mind is stable. Mr. Mellark, do you know what could have caused your wife to commit this felony?"

I give him a bob of my head. "Coin was trying to have us killed."

He blinks. "Mr. Mellark, you're going to have to give me a serious answer."

"It's true." Another new voice joins the conversation. But this voice always brings joy to my heart and makes me feel like I can fly. Katniss now stands in the doorway, her wrists cuffed in front of her torso. She looks completely healthy. "That _is _the reason why I killed Coin. She was threatening the lives of my husband and son, so I had no choice really." The two men that stand behind her grab her arms, walk her to the table, and sit her down in one of the huge chairs before walking back out the door.

John and Evan introduce themselves to her as her lawyers. "Mrs. Mellark," John begins. "You do realize that because you confessed to your crimes around witnesses that it will be very hard to prove your innocence, right?"

She nods. "I only did it to keep Peeta and Aaron safe. As long as they are alive, I can die and be happy."

"No!" The word escapes my lips before I have a chance to stop it. "I won't let you just…give up like this! It may be tough, but I believe that we could find a way to keep you from leaving us."

"But how?" Katniss asks.

I bite my lip. _How? _"I…I don't know. John, Evan, can you two set up a court date in a few weeks or so? I'll come up with my plan by then."

Evan looks through some of his papers. "The date as of right now is taking place in one month or so. November 25th. If you're going to think of something, it needs to be soon."

November 25th. That'll be another month of Aaron's life that Katniss misses. "Okay. Katniss?" She looks at me, her gray eyes sad but determined. "I'm going to come up with someway to get you out of there. No matter what. I promise."

* * *

Two weeks. That's all the time I have left before Katniss' court date. And no ideas have come to mind. I've thought of almost everything you can think of, and all of them sounded good until I found a fault.

For example, I thought that I could break her out of her prison and we could run off into the forests of the Capitol. But then I realized two faults. One: I have no idea where she is being held. Two: We'd have to watch over Aaron, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't escape with a child to watch over.

A small laugh causes me to escape my thoughts. I smile and glance over to the bed. Primrose and Rory are over here, playing with Aaron together. Aaron sits there and laughs as they play a game of peek-a-boo. "How's everything going over here?" I ask, joining them on the bed.

"Good! He's just so adorable," Primrose giggles, reaching over and clasping Rory's hand. I eye him judgingly, sending him a look that says _be careful with her. _He nods, pinching his lips together. Primrose glances over to the clock and gasps. "Rory, we're going to be late! Come on!" Rory shoots me a look as Primrose pulls him out of the room.

I lie on my side across the bed, propping myself up on my elbow. "Aaron, what am I going to do?" He stares at me, his big blue eyes curious. "Your mother has a strong chance of being locked up in jail or executed, and I'm supposed to come up with some big plot to save her." I groan, turning over on my back and covering my face with my hands.

"Dada."

I jolt. Did I seriously just hear that? I look Aaron in the eyes, and he smiles back at me. "Did you just…talk?" I feel a huge foolish grin spreading across my face. "You just said 'Dada', didn't you?" Happiness spreads through me. He just said his first word! But that's when the guilt hits me as well. I've experienced a few important milestones in Aaron's life, while Katniss has missed them.

And that's when the idea comes to me. It's risky, but I think I know how to get Katniss out of this mess. First, I need to call a certain doctor.

* * *

I knock on the door, praying that Dr. Aurelius is here. I tracked down where he works, and I assume that this is the place that Katniss is being held. This is the first time I've left the mansion property since Snow's capture. And of course, it just so happens to be at the old Training Center. So many memories flash through my mind. The interviews. Katniss pushing me into the vase the night before our first Games. The days leading up to the Quell.

As soon as I walk inside, I see Dr. Aurelius, sitting at a desk and scanning his eyes over many computer monitors. He glances up when I walk in. "Peeta, you said you wanted to see me?"

I nod. "I know how to keep Katniss from going to jail." He perks up, suddenly interested. "Can you lie when you plead your case?" I whisper.

He eyes me. "I think I know what you're saying. You want me to say something about Katniss' mental stability and how she wasn't in her right state of mind when she committed the crime." His eyes narrow, and I can tell he's deep in thought. "I think I can make that happen."

A huge smile crosses my face. "Thank you so much," I say, excitement surging through me. He tells me that there's a chance it won't work, but that he'll try his best.

I walk out of the Training Center. For the first time in nearly two months, things are looking up. But there's one thing I want to do. Just in case we win this trial. Cinna told me of a jeweler's shop just by the mansion. It takes us (us being me and my escorts) about ten minutes to get there.

And thirty minutes later, I'm walking out of the shop, a new ring in my hand. If Katniss gets out of this mess, I'm going to propose to her again. The wedding ring? A golden band with the pearl that I gave her from the Quell infused into the band.

* * *

**I liked the ending. But yes, in case you can't tell, this is shaping up to end like Mockingjay did. The sequel should be happening, as long as I can get further in the plot development. **

**NEWS!: Updates might not come as soon as they have in the past. I have drill team rehearsals until the evening, and on top of that, TONS OF HOMEWORK. So yeah. If you're looking for a good story to read, check out Never Really Winning by me! It's my new project after I finish up this story! **

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Have any of you looked at the Hunger Games merchandise that Hot Topic is selling? I WANT IT ALL.**

**~PureAtHeart**


	29. Chapter 29

**HELLO! It's been so long! I apologize for not updating sooner. A lot of stuff with school and dance and my personal life has kept me from writing. Plus, I had major writer's block. But I'll stop ranting now. Go ahead and start reading! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. Unfortunately.**

* * *

"Thank you so much for watching Aaron during the trial. You sure you can handle it?"

The first day of trial is about to begin, and I can tell that Aaron is going to be pretty restless today. So, I called up Finnick and Annie, and they were more than willing to take care of him.

"Yes, Peeta. I've told you a dozen times that we can handle it!" Finnick says. Annie comes up and joins him in the doorway. "Annie and I need practice, anyways."

"Practice for?" And that's when it hits me. "No way."

Finnick's grin spreads. "She's pregnant. Almost two months along."

"That's great, Finnick. I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Next stop: marriage!" Annie laughs, leaning on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

I hand Aaron over to him. "Daddy will be back in a little bit, Aaron. Right now, you're going to spend time with Uncle Finnick and Aunt Annie."

Finnick's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "_Uncle _Finnick? Jeez, Peeta, you're making me feel twenty years older!"

"My bad." I turn to leave. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye!" Annie exclaims. And then the door closes. I make my way down the hall.

The trial is going to take place in a courthouse just a few blocks away from Snow's mansion. We're being transported there in four cars, each sitting five people a piece. I reach the outside gate and see a line already. Someone grabs my shoulder from behind.

"Hey Peeta!" Cloud exclaims. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. Ready for the trial today?"

"Yes and no," I reply. "I don't want to know what the verdict is going to be."

Cloud and I continue our conversation as we are escorted to a solid black vehicle, and seated, the car taking off at a slow speed just behind a few others. We arrive at the courthouse just minutes later. It's a tall, wide white building that is packed with reporters. As Cloud and I exit the car, I overhear some of them.

"…and Peeta Mellark, husband of Everdeen, has just arrived…"

"…Everdeen, charged with the murder of Alma Coin, is here awaiting her trial…"

"…the infamous victors of the 74th Hunger Games are here…"

I feel a nudge, and see Primrose standing beside me, a small grin on her face. "Ignore them, Peeta. They're just paparazzi obsessed with Games victors." I smile kindly at her as we enter the courthouse.

If I say anything positive about the courthouse, it's this: it looks amazing. It is two stories tall with a huge glass dome above the entrance hall. Everything is white. There are three white statues of past presidents: President Opalan, President Black, and President Snow. Two huge offices are to the left and right of us, and I assume they are where the judges work. We're approached by a couple of Peacekeepers, who lead us to the courtroom. It isn't as massive or good-looking as the entrance hall was; for the most part, the benches, stands, and walls are brown. The Capitol seal is engraved into the judge's stand. Already, the benches are filled, and I see Evan and John sitting at the defense table. I take my reserved seat beside them, Cloud and Wesley (who just found us) join me.

"How are we looking, Evan?" I whisper, eyeing the prosecutors.

He shrugs. "It depends. Rowan needs to know what his story is, or else we'll lose this case for sure."

"They could cross-examine him and completely knock him off his story. And then, they'll know something is wrong," John adds.

I sit back in my chair, sighing heavily. I wish none of this mess ever happened. I wish I hadn't spoken against Coin at the debate. I wish Katniss hadn't killed her. We could be home in District 12, helping with the slow Project Rebuild that Tyson has started all around Panem. Aaron could be getting used to his new house, and we could be living together, as a family, in peace.

But instead, I'm stuck in a courtroom, my wife charged with murder, and I don't even know if I'll walk out with her in my arms or not. I hope, with all my heart, that I do.

Cloud elbows me. "She'll be fine. She's a fighter, and she'll get out of this. Trust me."

"I sure hope so," I say.

A Peacekeeper enters the room, hands clutched behind his back, and shouts, "All rise for the honorable Judge Addison." We stand, and a man with short gray hair wearing a black judge's robe walks through the same door as the Peacekeeper and takes his seat behind the bench.

"You may be seated." I watch him rummage through the case files on the table in front of him. I eye him carefully. "Bring in the defendant."

The door opens once more, and two Peacekeepers escort Katniss in. She's wearing a short-sleeved gray dress that just passes her knees, and she looks beautiful, as usual. She makes eye contact with me once, a faint grin crossing her lips as she takes her seat beside Evan and John.

Judge Addison glances up from the papers and looks at the prosecutor. "Mrs. New, your opening statement?"

The woman who must be Mrs. New stands, her sharp green eyes gleaming with slyness, and looks at the jury, who will ultimately decide Katniss' fate. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this case is not just any simple case. Alma Coin, one of the rebellion's strongest leaders, was murdered in cold blood by Ms. Everdeen. She had so much potential. She would have lead our nation to accomplish the greatest things that Panem has ever known. But instead, she sits in a coffin, six feet underground, dead. Think about it. Do we want this crazy Hunger Games victor running mad around the streets?" She turns to the judge. "Thank you, Your Honor." New walks back over to the table and has a seat.

"Mr. Anders, your opening statement?"

Evan looks to John and nods. John straightens his tie and stands. "I don't have much of an opening statement," he says. "But I will say this. Ms. Everdeen is innocent. And you will see why within this next hour." He nods to the judge and sits back down.

"Mrs. New, your first witness, please?"

"Prosecution calls Humphrey Bedine to the stand." I watch as a tall, buff man crosses the floor and walks to the witness stand. The Peacekeeper holds out a book that I don't recognize, and Bedine places his right hand over the book.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the Peacekeeper asks.

"I do." Humphrey sits.

New pierces her lips. "Mr. Bedine, I understand that you were one of the security guards that arrested Ms. Everdeen the night Coin was killed, is that correct?" He nods. "I also understand that you saw her exiting Coin's room, correct?" He nods again. "Tell us your story."

"I was taking the night shift," he begins. "It was me and a few other guys that decided to take watch in different places of the mansion. About two hours into our shift, I saw a shadow walking out of Coin's room. I contacted a couple other guys and I followed the shadow as the other guys arrived. We saw the shadow take off into a run and enter a room. We were about to follow her, but that's when Jacques came back and says that Coin was dead. The rest is history. We barged in and arrested Ms. Everdeen immediately."

"Thank you, Mr. Bedine. No more questions, Your Honor," New smirks as she takes her seat.

The judge then addresses John and Evan and asks if they want to question the witness. After a few minutes of debate, they shake their heads. The judge shrugs. "Mrs. New, your next witness?"

"Prosecution calls Beetee Lenovo to the stand."

Beetee? What could he have to do with the murder? They didn't find out he installed the security camera, did they? I watch him silently as he walks to the stand, sets his cane beside it, and takes his place in front of the chair. He swears to tell only the truth and sits.

"Mr. Lenovo, it has come to my understanding that you installed this security camera just a few weeks before Katniss murdered Coin. Is this correct?" Beetee nods. "And did you or did you not have permission by Snow's security to install it?"

"Objection," John interrupts, standing. "What does this have to do with the murder trial?"

New glances at Judge Addison. "He has a point, Mrs. New. What are you trying to prove?" Silence. "You're session with Beetee Lenovo is over. Please take your seat." I watch New stride across the room, glaring daggers at our lawyers. "Mr. Anders, either of you may question Mr. Lenovo if you would like."

John and Evan simultaneously shake their heads. "No thank you, Your Honor." When I glance at them with a stressed look on my face, Evan whispers, "We have our plan together. We don't need these other witnesses."

"Mrs. New, any other witnesses?"

She nods and calls another security guard who was on duty that fateful night. He doesn't really say much, and what he does say is very similar to what Bedine said. The Anders Brothers still refuse to question the witnesses New calls.

And as each witness states his or her own side of the story, I can feel my nervousness begin to grow. My stomach is twisting in knots and my palms are sweating. So far, it looks like the jury could go either way. I'm hoping with all my heart that they lean more towards our side after what Dr. Aurelius is going to say. But I've never experienced a Capitol jury. I don't know what will happen.

After New calls at least three or four more security guards, the judge adjourns the court for thirty minutes. Katniss turns to her lawyers with a glare on her face. "We're waiting too long!" she hisses. "I can see the jury. They're already leaning more towards New."

"We know, Katniss," Evan mutters. "But we have no reason to question any of her witnesses. Only our witnesses will help our case."

"By the way," John mentions, "Peeta, you're going to the stand."

Wait. What did he just say?

I laugh lightly. "Oh John," I say. "You're a funny guy."

He stares blankly back at me. "I'm not kidding. You have a vital story that will help us prove that she was temporarily insane when she committed the murder. With Rowan's professional help, this will make our case."

When he tells me this, every curse word you can think of runs through my head. "I should have been told about this," I half whisper, half shout. "I need time to prepare!"

"No you don't." Katniss stares me straight in the eyes. "I was with you through every speech on the Victory Tour. During your interviews. You can think of something. I have faith in you," she smiles. And that right there reassures me that I _can _make a good witness report. I told the Anders brothers my story, and therefore, they should know the types of questions to ask me.

I excuse myself from the courtroom (we still have around twenty minutes left), and find a telephone. Finnick found out that his room in the mansion has a telephone, along with a telephone number, so he told me to call if I wanted to check up. I dial the number he gave me, and he answers after the first ring.

"Peeta!" he greets. "How's the trial going?"

"Okay," I answer. "We haven't begun to call our witnesses yet, unfortunately." I clear my throat. "How's Aaron doing?"

"Great! I'm in love with this little guy!" He chuckles. "Mind if I keep him for myself? I'll teach him how to charm the ladies."

I laugh. "No, but I'd love for you to be in his life," I reply. "The trial's starting again pretty soon. We'll be back as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Fine with me," he says. "Just gives me more time to get to know this kid. See you later!"

"Bye," I chuckle. I hang up the phone and walk back to the courtroom. The trial starts about five minutes after I take my seat. Judge Addison is brought back into the room, reseats us all, and the trial resumes.

"Mrs. New, have you anymore witnesses?" Judge Addison asks.

She shakes her head. "No, Your Honor."

"Mr. Anders, you may begin calling your own witnesses."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Evan says. "Defense calls Peeta Mellark to the stand."

Crap.

He wasn't supposed to call me to the stand this early! I have no idea what to say! My feet literally drag me up to the front of the room. The Peacekeeper holds out the book, and I place my right hand upon it. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Please be seated."

_Calm down, Peeta. _My nerves are running wild. My palms are sweaty. I bite my lip to help control my nerves. Evan approaches me. "Mr. Mellark," he says. "Were you with Mrs. Mellark when she killed Coin?" I shake my head. "Okay. When exactly did you see her after the murder had occurred?"

Think, Peeta. How you could you tell your story without endangering Katniss' fate? "Let me just start at the very beginning. Is that all right?" I ask. John nods. So I tell them everything. I tell them how Katniss and I never had anything against Coin; we just didn't agree with her political ideas. I explain why I stood up against her at the debate when she talked about continuing the Hunger Games, and what exactly happened the night I was stabbed by Lucien. I tell them about the next debate, and this time, Katniss shot down her thoughts; I talk about the new assassin that attempted to kill us again, this time nearly taking our son before I took him down. I told them of Katniss' strange behavior the next night before we went to bed; I explain how she ran back frantically from the room, the insanity in her eyes. And finally, I tell them of when the guards came to arrest her; how she never denied that the murder was her own doing. "And that's it."

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark," John says before turning the tables to New, who denies wanting to question me.

As I return to my seat, I notice a change in the jury. They are murmuring amongst themselves, questioning my story and thinking about it. I sit, making eye contact with Katniss. She mouths to me, _I love you. _I breathe the same thing back to her.

"Defense called Rowan Aurelius to the stand," Evan says. Dr. Aurelius approaches the stand and swears the oath. "Dr. Aurelius, you've been the doctor monitoring Katniss over these past few months, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Okay. Would you mind telling us about her behavior?"

He nods. "She's been acting fine, of the late. However, there was one period of time that I'd like to mention. After she was first arrested and brought to my office, she was a little bit crazy. She was concerned, confused. And Mr. Mellark's testimony has helped me to confirm my suspicions." He sighs. "When she committed the murder, she was temporarily insane. Now let me explain. Peeta claims that she was acting strange and lost the night of the murder. She simply was scared and didn't really know what to do. So, fearing her child and husband could be murdered, she ended the source of the assassination attempts before they were put into danger again. That being said, she was merely acting out of love."

"Thank you. No further questions."

And just like that, after New denies questioning the doctor as well, Judge Addison sends the jury away to decide Katniss' fate. She turns to me.

"Peeta, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I'm proud of what you said on the stand today." I grin, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

Time seems to drag on. Cloud tries his best to entertain me, but nothing is working. I watch the hands on the clock crawl up and down and up all day long. When the clock reaches the five, I see the door open, and the jury strides inside. I bite my lip, my stomach twisting and turning.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

A woman with puffy green hair stands. "We have, Your Honor."

_Here we go…_

"We find Katniss Everdeen-Mellark not guilty of the murder due to temporary insanity." I have to bite my lip even harder before I explode. _Not guilty!_

"Very well. Mrs. Everdeen-Mellark, due to Dr. Aurelius' reports, I sentence you to confinement in District 12 with visits every two months from the doctor himself, until he releases you. Once you are released, you are free to move about Panem as you please." The judge stands. "This court case is over." He leaves the room.

I can't stop myself. I jump over the small wall separating Katniss and I, and pull her into a strong hug. I feel her arms wrap around me, her quiet tears beginning to soak my shirt.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry I killed her."

I pull my face from her hair and look her in the eyes. Her gray irises are filled with relief. "Everything's okay now, Katniss. We get to leave this place and go home."

_Home._

"But I'm confined to Twelve until the doctor says I can leave," she adds.

"We'll be together, love," I whisper. "We'll help each other through this. I promise."

And it's then that she stands on her tiptoes, reaching up to kiss my cheek. We're going to get through this confinement together. As a family. And I won't ever leave her side.

* * *

**Yay! The trial is over! Katniss gets to go home!**

**NEWS!: There are only three more chapters left in this story. One more, plus two epilogue chapters. It makes me so sad! There was something else really important I wanted to say, but I have no clue what it was. Haha.**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: The movie comes out in less than two weeks! What are you wearing to the premiere? I'm wearing my hair in a braid, my Peeta shirt, and my mockingjay pin!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	30. Chapter 30

**HELLO! I'm here with another update! This IS the last official chapter of the story. But don't worry! I'll have a two part epilogue coming right at you in a few weeks! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Games. But I own Aaron. Because I created him. :)**

* * *

Our bags are packed. Effie told us we could keep some of the clothes we were given, so we did. Each and every black suitcase is stuffed to the brim with clothes. She's even letting us take home Aaron's crib to use until he's old enough for a regular bed.

As for news on the other subjects of Panem, nothing much has really happened. President Tyson is commencing with Project Rebuild all throughout Panem; he told me about the status of District 12, saying that all the ashes and bodies have been removed, and the process of building homes for anyone who wishes to live there has begun. In other news, President Snow wasn't executed like a lot of people thought he would be. He was sent to a top secret facility to be monitored 24/7 until he passes.

Katniss walks into the room from the bathroom, escaping me from my thoughts. She wanted to take one more shower before we left. She notices me staring at her and gives me a small grin. I return the expression, setting Aaron down on the bed.

"Come here," I say, motioning towards the bed. I take the brush from her hand and gently run it through her hair. She's silent the entire time as my fingers move almost rhythmically, forming a long braid down her back. "There," I finish, leaning forward and kissing her neck.

She turns and faces me, suddenly wrapping me into an emotional embrace. "Peeta," she whispers into my ear. "I'm not ready to go back to District 12. Yes, its home, but it was destroyed because of _my _actions. People died because of _me_. The guilt I feel is unimaginable. And I don't want to go back to the very source of my hurt."

"Katniss," I reply. "You won't be going through that alone. I'll be there with you the entire time. And so will your family, and mine, and our own little family that we've started." I reach across the bed and pick up Aaron, now seven months in age. She smiles when she sees him, pecking him on the forehead with a kiss. "With all these people in your life who love you, you'll have enough support to last beyond this lifetime."

"Thanks, Peeta." She leans forward and closes the space between us, our lips touching for a few short seconds before I pull away.

"Ready to go?" I whisper.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she says.

We rise from the bed; I hand Aaron over to her and grab two suitcases: hers and mine. She leans down and takes Aaron's small-sized bag. The crib has already been taken to the hovercraft. I twist the doorknob and open the door for her. Without even a second glance, she walks out the door. But I remain for just a second longer, gazing back into the room I called home for a few months. The milestones Aaron reached suddenly come flooding back to me. His first teeth, his first words. However, I know we'll make new memories in our new/old home. Back in District 12.

* * *

After a twenty minute car ride, we finally reach the hovercraft docking station. When we park, I open the door, helping Katniss out before retrieving our things.

Over by the hovercraft destined for District 12 are the people who will be joining us. Ms. Everdeen. Primrose. Gale and Madge. My brothers. Haymitch. And, surprisingly, Wesley and Quinn, who were both assigned jobs in the district's new Justice Building, where communications to the Capitol and other districts will be run. Some others who won't be joining us are there as well, just to say goodbye.

Finnick is the first we talk to. "Take care, Peeta," he says, shaking my hand. "I'll be calling up to check on my little man."

I grin. "Thanks."

He turns to Katniss. "If this guy"—he flicks his thumb towards me—"gives you any trouble at all, just call. I'll take care of it."

Katniss smiles slightly. "Thank you, Finnick." She reaches up with her free arm (she's holding Aaron in the other) and embraces him. We say our goodbyes to Annie, who is very quiet for the most part. And then we move on to the next person: Cloud.

"Dear god, Peeta. I'm going to miss taunting you and your lover everyday," he chuckles.

"I heard that." Katniss looks at him, scoffing.

I shrug. "I'll miss hearing your taunts." I hold out my hand, and he grabs it. "Come visit us in District 12 when you get the chance."

"I will," he says. "Wesley lives there now. He's been my best friend since forever ago. I can't not visit him every few months. So I'll swing by your place on my trips."

Cinna is right after him. "Thanks for all your help with the rebellion, Peeta. We couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem," I grin, taking his outstretched hand.

He turns to Katniss. "Good luck to you, my girl on fire." He leans forward and embraces her and Aaron in a great hug. He must've whispered something in her ear, because she suddenly bursts out laughing. I eye her suspiciously, but she ignores my gaze.

And then we reach someone I wasn't expecting. President Tyson. He holds out his hand. "Even though I've already told you, Peeta, I wanted to inform you of the current state of District 12 before you arrive." Clearly everyone wants to hear this because we all squish together to hear him. "All of the ashes, rubble, and bodies have been removed, along with the outside fence. Most of the refugees from the bombing are there, and over 200 homes have been built for them in a matter of a few months. And most of the needed shops, like meat markets and clothing shops, have already been constructed." He addresses the rest of the group leaving with us. "If any of you have problems with the District 12 Rebuild, feel free to inform us." He looks at me one last time, nods once, and turns on his heel.

"Everyone into the hovercraft!" the captain shouts. "We're about to go over our scheduled flight time."

Katniss and I climb the ramp, waving bye to our friends one last time before it closes and we strap ourselves in. I take my seat between Katniss and Adyn. And as the hovercraft takes off, I can only think of one thing.

I'm finally going home.

* * *

I noticed one thing as we exited the hovercraft after the long day's journey.

District 12 looked brighter than ever.

It sounds wrong because of the bombing that took place just over a year ago and killed about three-fourths of the population, but it's true. The houses are bigger than before, and not ancient with rotting wood and faded rooftops; the new houses look _happy. _The children running around the neighborhoods, the soft-faced and grateful parents not having to worry about the reaping and the Games, everything looks happy. Even the grass is starting to grow again, and Katniss points out a few tree saplings as we make our way to Victor's Village.

We've decided to live in Katniss' home. Ms. Everdeen and Primrose will take mine (as soon as I get my belongings out of the way). Haymitch is obviously staying in his place. And Wesley and Quinn are moving in just across from us. Gale and Madge decided to live amongst the others in District 12 and take a home in one of the newer neighborhoods.

Within the next few minutes, Katniss, Aaron, and I stand on the porch of the house (there was a man with us, but he was there to help us with our things; he dropped off the crib and one suitcase and left).

I hear Katniss draw in a deep breath. "I'm ready." I lean forward and twist the doorknob, and then it opens. Her house, _our _house, is the same way I remember it before the Quell. Her father's hunting jacket is slung across the back of a chair, her boots sitting right beside them. I watch Katniss and she hands Aaron over to me and walks to the table, slipping into the jacket. She wraps her arms around her body, and I can only imagine the things she feels when that one piece of clothing is around her body.

"This place is just the way I remember it." I take her hand, pulling her into a much needed hug. It seems as if all her stress and worry is released into this hug, and she instantly wraps her arms back around me.

Within the next couple of weeks, Katniss and I manage to unpack everything and settle in. Aaron seems to love his new home. We've had to keep a sharp eye on him; he's started crawling and is getting into every little thing you can think of. One day when Katniss was out with her sister, I found him in the kitchen banging small pots together. Another time, he was about to get into my paints and brushes that I keep in the office; needless to say, they're stored on a much higher shelf now.

After a few weeks, I finally went into the new town to see how life was. I saw almost every shop you could think of. Toys, clothes, shoes, kitchen supplies. Everything. But only one thing was missing.

A bakery.

I told Han and Adyn this. Han wasn't very interested in trying to open one, but said he'd gladly work there when it's said and done. Adyn was all for helping me build it. The two of us went to the Hall of Justice, where we got 150 square feet of land for free (it was vacant, after all). We met every other day to discuss plans. It should take a few months before it finally opens, though.

* * *

I came downstairs one day after a long night's sleep, and Katniss was in the kitchen, holding a muffin with a small lit candle on top.

"Happy birthday," she says, placing the muffin on the table. "Make a wish." I grin, closing my eyes, thinking of my wish, and blowing out the candle. "What did you wish for?"

I smile. "I wished that every day could be like the ones we've been having." The edges of her mouth turn up, and I lean forward and press my lips against hers. Her hands wrap around my neck, and mine caress her back.

And that's when we hear a cry from upstairs, and I feel her smile against my mouth.

"Aaron's up," I say. "I'll go take care of it." I quickly run up the stairs and enter Aaron's room. His room isn't as big as mine; it has light blue walls and black furniture with the solid black crib we took from the Capitol. I walk to his bed and see his small frame, thrashing about in his light green-striped sleep clothes with tears streaming down his face. I bend and pick him up, holding him against my chest.

"Did someone have a nightmare?" I gently pat his back, shushing him softly. His cries eventually come to a stop, but I can tell he's wide awake. "I'll take you downstairs." I grab his pacifier from the nightstand before leaving the room. When we get back to the kitchen, Katniss has attempted to start making breakfast. Needless to say, she's not the best cook. "I'll take it from here," I say, giving Aaron to her and tossing out the burnt waffle lying in the skillet.

Katniss serves Aaron his special rice cereal and a bottle of warm milk (not formula) after sitting him in his highchair. After watching him for a second or two, she turns to me. "I tried making blueberry waffles. I know those are your favorite. But when they started burning, I knew had forgotten something."

I think to myself for a moment. "Did you forget to spray the pan with oil?"

She snaps her fingers. "That was it."

Chuckling, I say, "Yeah. That'll get you every time." I grab a couple of plates from the cabinet and serve us each a single waffle before taking them to the table.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asks. "It's your birthday. You make the plans."

I shrug. "I really don't care what we do. As long as I'm spending the day with you, I'm perfectly okay."

The lightest shade of pink rises to her cheeks as she pops a bite of waffle into her mouth. "You have to want _something _to do. Think about it."

I roll my eyes. She won't stop with this, will she? I think about all the places in District 12 where I would have wanted to go, had they not been destroyed by the bombs. And then it hits me.

"Take me to the forest."

She coughs suddenly, as if she's choking on her food, but stops after taking a drink. "You want to go to the forest? Why?"

"It seems like it's a place you really enjoy. And I've never really been there. I'd like a tour from the woman who spent most of her time before the Games in the forest. You'd probably know all the turns and hiding places and—"

Her finger shoots out, hovering just on my lips and silencing me. "Yes, I'll take you."

I grin. "Great."

This seems to put us both in an excited mood. We quickly finish eating and rush upstairs to get ready. Being the middle of December, it's pretty cold outside. We dress warmly, and after each of us is wearing a pair of jeans, at least two shirts, an overcoat, gloves, hats, and warm shoes with two pairs of socks, we head out.

I balance Aaron on my hip as we approach the entrance. "The fence is still there, I see," Katniss says.

"Probably to keep wild animals out, not to fence us in like before."

She shrugs before squeezing between the wires. It takes awhile, but I manage to do so without putting Aaron in danger of being cut.

The trees in the forest are dead for the most part, along with the grass and some bushes. But if you watch carefully, you can see the animals scurrying along the ground to find warmth. One thing about having a winter birthday and being an artist is the lack of color. Everything is bland. But the animals are entertaining.

"This is really it, Peeta," Katniss says. "There's not much else."

I think for a second. "Did you ever have any place that you absolutely loved to go? Not someplace private, but somewhere you enjoyed more than others?"

She stops. "I did. But it's a long walk and Aaron clearly doesn't like the cold."

"We could always swing him by your mother's house. If you wanted to."

"Why not?" she says. "It's your birthday. Let's do it."

On our way back to the neighborhood (we all agreed to stop calling it Victor's Village), the first snowflakes of the year arrived. Aaron seemed amazed at first, swatting at the flakes with his small fists. And then one landed on his nose, and he didn't like it at all. He fussed until I wiped it dry.

We finally get to the house and I knock on the door, which opens immediately.

"Hi Peeta, Katniss." Ms. Everdeen smiles at us. "And happy birthday to you, Peeta."

"Thank you. We were wondering if you'd watch Aaron for us while Katniss and I spent some time together."

She holds her arms out. "Of course I wouldn't mind spending time with my grandson. You two have fun." I give her Aaron, and she smiles at us before closing the door.

"Let's go," I grin.

It takes us about ten more minutes to get back to the fence. "So how far away is this place?"

"You'll see."

I groan and she laughs. I reach down with my right hand and intertwine my fingers with her left. She tenses up slightly, but only for a moment.

After what seems like hours and hours of walking, I ask, "Are we there yet?"

She smiles. "Not yet. But we're almost there."

The snow starts falling a little heavier, a brisk cold wind biting at our cheeks. While spring is my favorite time of year, winter can be okay, despite the bland. The only upside is snow, which I have always loved to play in.

"We're here," Katniss finally says. And I'm taken aback.

She's brought me to a lake. A pretty good-sized lake planted in the middle of a forest. There's a thin layer of ice covering the water, and some faint greens (that I'm guessing stay alive all winter) poke up on the edges of the shore. A small abandoned house sits to our left. Katniss leads me to it and we go inside.

"Gale and I used to come here sometimes to fish. But I've known about this place since before my father died," she explains, sitting at the small table in the shack.

"It's beautiful," I say. "The house, the lake, the view. Everything."

She smiles. "I'm glad you like it." She leans forward and pecks my cheek. "But the real action is outside in the snow. Ever had a snowball fight with a hunter?"

I smirk. "Never. Will I lose?"

"Most definitely," she laughs. "I'll meet you on the battlefield." And she turns and leaves the shack. I stay inside for a couple of minutes, smiling like an idiot. Being back home, back in the forest, is bringing out some things in Katniss that I've never seen before. I like this new Katniss I'm seeing. She's not as secluded and shielded like before. I quickly throw open the door to join her outside when, suddenly, something hard and cold hits me in the side of my face. My hand goes up to my cheek, and another hits me on my forearm. I look to the source and see Katniss with one hand over her mouth, hiding a smile, and the other clutching a snowball.

"Don't throw it!" I take off running in the opposite direction, but the snowball hits my back and I fly forward landing just behind the small lift leading to the house. I make myself a few snowballs and peek out to see what she's doing. But I don't see her. She's not where she was a second ago.

"Where did you go?" I whisper to myself.

"Right here." I turn and see her standing just feet away from me, two snowballs in her hand. I quickly launch one snowball at her and it hits her right on her face. She drops immediately, and I can hear her crying softly.

I rush over to her side. "Katniss! Are you okay? I didn't mean—"

She pulls me down with her and we begin rolling down the hill towards the lake. I suddenly know she wasn't hurt at all; she's laughing. We stop just a few feet away from the edge of the water, her body on top of mine. I look up at her and smile just before I bring her lips to touch mine. My hands slide up her back, and she grips her fingers on my shoulders, trying not to lose her balance. I smile against her mouth and the words escape before I can stop them.

"Marry me."

She pulls away, looking down at me in shock. "What?"

Crap. I'm down the rabbit hole now. No turning back. "Marry me. I know we're already married, but who's to say we can't renew our vows? With your entire family and all your friends, and mine too? Why don't we do it, just for the heck of it?"

Her eyebrows furrow together in thought. "I don't know, Peeta…"

"We'll even get married the same day that we signed the marriage agreement in District—"

"Yes."

I stop. "What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you again, Peeta. As long as it isn't a big, public show."

"You bet it won't be." And I kiss her again, happiness consuming me. I don't even know where asking her came from, but either way, she agreed. And that may as well be the best birthday present of all.

After another hour in the woods, having snowball fights and kissing some more, we finally head back to town. Both of us are fairly soaked to the skin with snow, but despite being cold, we're happy enough with each other's company. The walk back is quiet, our fingers intertwined, each of us lost in thought. My thoughts are mainly about trying to figure out how, and why, I asked her to marry me again. Though, I end up never figuring out. It must have something to do with my subconscious mind because I'd never thought about asking her before.

We finally get back to the neighborhood and knock on Ms. Everdeen's door. Primrose answers, looking pretty exhausted.

"That child of yours," she says, letting us in and closing the door behind her. "I love him with all my heart, but he's a handful! How do you manage to keep an eye on him all the time?"

Katniss looks at me and smiles. "Its all part of learning how to be a parent," she replies.

We pick up Aaron and take him back to the house. I tell Katniss I'll make us lunch, and head to the kitchen, where I whip us up a couple of turkey sandwiches. I pour a bowl of Aaron's rice cereal and take all the food into the living room. Katniss has taken off her heavy coats, as well as Aaron's, and the two sit on the floor playing baby games with each other.

A few minutes later, after we've started eating, Katniss interrupts the silence. "Aaron doesn't want to eat his cereal." I glance over to my son; he's playing with his food, patting the bowl with his hands and causing the grains to go everywhere. "How do we make him?"

"Let me try something." I put down my sandwich and crawl over to Aaron, bringing his bowl of food close to me. I pick up a piece of cereal and hold it out. "See this? It's yummy. See?" I pop the piece into my mouth. It tastes disgusting, like how paper would taste, and I put on a fake smile as I chew. "Daddy likes it. You try." I pick up another piece and hold it out to him. He eagerly grabs it and throws it into his mouth. I can read the expression in his eyes: _I'm gonna be like Daddy!_

This little trick of mine works, and soon enough, his bowl is empty. He looks up at us with the biggest grin on his face. I can't help but smile back.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. It was already three or so by the time we had returned to the house, so daylight was gone within a few hours. I played with Aaron for awhile (mainly his favorites like peek-a-boo and crawling races). After that, I went to the office and painted for an hour or so. And then, I sat in the living room, with Katniss at my side and Aaron in her lap, and read one of my favorite books from before the Quell. With Katniss' help, we made a wonderful dinner consisting of pasta and vegetables, and we experimented by feeding Aaron a few tiny pieces of broccoli. He spit them back out immediately. We cut up some pasta and gave him that. He seemed to like it better than the vegetable, and we fed him some of that, along with his rice cereal.

At about nine, we laid Aaron down in his crib for bed. He fell asleep as Katniss sang one of her beautiful lullabies to him. As she sung, I couldn't help but gaze down at her. She puts her heart and soul into each song she sings. I can imagine that when she does so, she thinks of her father teaching her the words and tones. She stops singing and looks at me.

"What?" she asks, a smile on her face.

"Nothing." We fall into silence. I grip the top bars of the crib and watch our son sleep soundly.

"Happy birthday, Peeta," she whispers. Katniss stands up on her tiptoes and kisses my lips. I pull her closer to me and kiss her back, a smile crossing my lips. She pulls away after a few minutes, our foreheads touching. "I love you, Peeta."

I grin. "I love you too, my mockingjay." And as I say the words, fantasies fill my head about what our future will hold. How will our future wedding turn out? Will we have any more children? Will Panem continue its tremendous peace that it hasn't seen in decades? Even I don't have the answers to these questions. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the future, and time, will bring. And I can count on Katniss, the love of my life, to remain by my side throughout this new journey.

* * *

**I could end it right there. But I want to give you guys more before the sequel (that should be happening after Never Really Winning is nearly over!)**

**NEWS!: Competition season is over, so now I'll have a lot more time to write. I've been working on the epilogue for awhile, and unfortunately have writer's block. I'll get the first part posted ASAP! Woopwoop!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: I have two today. **

**1. Have you seen "The Hunger Games" on the big screen? What did you think? I'VE SEEN IT TWICE AND LOVE IT SO MUCH. I'll probably post a movie review on my profile later.**

**2. Say Katniss and Peeta had another kid or two. What gender should they be? I've already got it planned out, but I'd like to see how many of you are right!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	31. Epilogue: Part One

**HI. I apologze for taking so long to get this update out. School hates me. But here it is! Part 1 of the epilogue! Excitement!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have yet to gain ownership to the Hunger Games and its characters.**

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

I awake to shocking coldness. Opening my eyes, I see that my small blanket has slid off my bare chest, just covering my legs. I'm not used to sleeping on the couch, unfortunately.

"Daddy!" A smile crosses my face as I sit up, my eyes meeting those of a small toddler, his black hair brushing his forehead and his eyes laughing. "You're marrying Mama today!"

"I've told you, silly goose," I say, ruffling his dark hair. "Mommy and I are already married. But we're getting married again."

A look of curiosity crosses Aaron's face. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just asked her to marry me again one day and she said yes. But we're getting married the exact same day we got married the first time. March 23rd."

"Good morning, you two." I glance behind me and see Ms. Everdeen and Primrose. "Peeta, how'd you sleep?" Ms. Everdeen asks.

I shrug. "I won't ever be sleeping on a couch again, needless to say. Thank you for letting us stay at your house." Aaron giggles. He's a full two years old, and about to turn three in a couple of months. He grabs my hand and helps me off the couch. "How about some breakfast?"

"Yay!" Aaron shouts, causing Primrose to laugh. "Pancakes, Daddy! Pancakes!"

"Pancakes, _please._" Katniss and I have been trying to teach Aaron manners. Surprisingly, he's very behaved for a two-year-old. He uses his manners most of the time, but when he's just waking up, he forgets.

"Please?" he asks, flashing me a tiny-toothed smile. I nod, picking him up and walking to the kitchen. "Can you make blueberry pancakes, please?" I smile at his request.

"Sure, why not." He cheers and leaps out of my arms, landing on the floor and running over to the refrigerator and pulling out the blueberries while I get the pancake mix and a skillet. I'm about to begin mixing everything together when a hand touches my shoulder.

I turn and see Ms. Everdeen. "Primrose and I are going to head over to your house and wake up Katniss. I'd invite you to come along, but it _is _bad luck to see the bride on your wedding day."

"Even if we're already married?" I chuckle.

She smiles. "Even so. Do you have everything you need? Your tuxedo, your shoes, Aaron's outfit, everything?"

I pour some blueberries over the pancake sizzling in the skillet. "Yes ma'am. Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"My pleasure, Peeta. Remember, what's mine is yours." I grin one more time before she and Primrose walk out the door.

"_Daddy," _Aaron moans. "I'm hungry." I hold out the skillet to show him that the pancake is ready. He raises his plate, and I plop the pancake on top. "Thank you," he exclaims excitedly. Pancakes are probably Aaron's favorite food. He constantly wants them for breakfast, but Katniss and I are trying to make him expand his horizons. Of course, today is a special day, so I felt obligated to make them for them.

I serve myself a few freshly made pancakes, and sit down with Aaron at the table. We sit in silence for a few minutes, each eating our own food. "Daddy?" I raise my eyebrows, beckoning him to continue. "I'm happy for you and Mama."

I'm taken aback by how much older he sounds when he says that. "Thank you, Aaron. But you should be happy too."

"I am!" he says, a big smile crossing his face. He pushes his plate towards me. It's cleaned of any food. "I'm full. Thank you, Daddy!" I smile and take his plate, along with mine, to the sink.

And that's when I hear the door open. "Smells like food in here!" I walk over to the entryway and see Adyn, Han, Finnick, Cloud, Wesley, and Gale (who has become one of my good friends, nonetheless).

"There's the man of the hour!" Adyn exclaims when he comes into the kitchen.

"We went to you and Katniss' place first, but we were kicked out by Prim," Han says.

Aaron walks into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Hey!" he shouts when he sees them all.

"Hey yourself!" Wesley shouts as he scoops Aaron into his arms. "Are you ready to see your mom and dad get married?" he asks.

"Yes," Aaron says. "I'm excited!"

"Excited for your bath?" I ask, grinning.

Aaron's smile drops, and he stares at me as if I'm a monster. "Bath?" he asks, eyes growing wide. Then, he pushes himself out of Wesley's arms and takes off running up the stairs. "NO!" he shouts. We all laugh.

"That kid is something else," Finnick says, shaking his head. "He and Sage will get along just fine." I grin. Sage, Finnick and Annie's son, was born just months after Katniss' trial in the Capitol. He might be only a year or so old, but he looks exactly like his father. Bronze hair, incredible sea green eyes, and tan skin. Even his smile, with a few tiny teeth, looks just like Finnick's.

I return with the guys to the kitchen and see that Cloud has already invaded the pantry and is munching on some cookies I gave Ms. Everdeen a couple days ago. He doesn't notice us come in, but feels the many pairs of eyes staring on him and he glances up at us, crumbs all over his shirt. He shrugs his shoulders. "What?" This, of course, causes us all to laugh. "I was hungry! Don't blame me for eating!"

"What's so funny?" I hear. Turning, I see Aaron standing in the doorway, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Yeah!" Cloud exclaims, walking over and picking up Aaron. "What's so funny? A guy can't eat when he's starving?"

I walk over to Cloud and take Aaron from him. "Are you about to give me a bath, Daddy?" Aaron asks, his blue eyes telling me that he already knows the answer. I nod, mentioning that Mommy wants him to look his very best today. Aaron groans. "Okay." I laugh.

"Guys, I'll be back in a bit. Cloud, don't eat those cookies!" An exasperated moan comes from the kitchen as I skip up the stairs. I take Aaron to the bathroom and start the water in the bathtub. "Do you want bubbles?" I ask him.

"Yes!" He comes to my side and I hand him the bottle. Aaron must pour at least half the solution into the tub and watches with wide icy eyes as the bubbles fill the tub. I shut off the water, help Aaron undress, and plop him into the tub.

I take a cup from the sink, dip it into the water, and pour it over his head. "Daddy?"

"Hm?" I ask as I gently scrub the shampoo on his head.

"Why can't you see Mama before you get married again? I forgot what Grammie said."

"Because," I say softly. "Its bad luck to see your girlfriend, or wife, on the day that you are to get married. Bad things could happen in the marriage."

Silence. I can tell he's thinking to himself. It's as I pull him out of the tub and wrapping him in a white towel when he speaks again. "What kind of bad things?"

"Just small things. Fights and arguments. But Mommy and I love each other so much that we hardly ever fight." Though Katniss and I do get into some arguments, I don't want to worry Aaron. He won't stop bothering me about it if I tell him. I comb out his dark hair and slip him into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt; I don't want to dress him in his wedding clothes if the wedding isn't for a few hours. "Why don't you go downstairs with Uncle Han and Uncle Adyn? Daddy needs to shower." He nods, smiling as he runs out of the room.

I walk back into the bathroom, turning on the shower water and striping before hopping in. Today I am marrying Katniss Everdeen-Mellark for a second time. I guess the proper phrase is "renewing our vows". But it isn't signing papers like we did in District 13 two years ago; I'll be wearing a tux, she'll be wearing a beautiful dress. Vows will be exchanged, there will be a reception, and of course, a toasting with bread baked by yours truly. We decided that we wouldn't be going on a honeymoon, but tonight, I _am _going to ask her something. I've wanted to ask her for quite a few weeks now; however, I was slightly scared of how she'd respond. But tonight, our second wedding night, I'm not very scared anymore.

Once my shower is over, I dry my body and hair with another white towel. I slip into a pair of undershorts, jeans, and a shirt before heading back down the stairs. I hear chaos almost immediately.

The guys are all in the living room. Aaron has Han, Cloud, and Wesley all playing a game where the three of them are monsters trying to attack him. He looks up at me as I enter the room and screams, "Daddy! Help!" I laugh and run to my son's rescue.

"I'll save you!" I joke around with the guys and grab a pillow, swinging at them and trying not to hit them directly in the face. Han rips the pillow from my hands and growls. I mean, he literally _growls_. Cloud and Wesley immediately join him.

"Daddy! If you get bitten by them, you turn into a monster too!"

I turn and look at him. "What? My arm was already bitten!" I fall to my knees, and he rushes to my side. "I can feel the change happening! And now I'm a monster!" He screams playfully as I join the other "monsters", and we begin to creep towards him. At the last second, a booming voice enters the room.

"Uncle Haymitch is here, and he says this game needs to stop before it gets out of hand." Sure enough, Haymitch walks in the door. His face is clean-shaven, surprisingly, and he sounds really sober. Must have done it just for the special occasion. "There's the little squirt," he says, kneeling on one knee and opening his arms as Aaron runs into them. Besides Katniss, his uncles, and me, Haymitch is one of Aaron's favorite people. And something about being around Aaron that causes him not to drink as much. "Are you ready for this, Peeta?" he asks, turning to me.

I laugh. "I'm more than ready."

"Good," he chuckles. "I just stopped by the place. She's happy about the wedding, but pissed that she had to wake up."

"That's Katniss, all right," Gale chuckles. "Just like old times."

* * *

I look in the mirror sitting on the dresser. I'm in my tuxedo already; it's black, obviously, with a black vest and long-sleeved white button-down shirt to go with it. There's even a dark bow tie. Haymitch was the only one who knew how to tie them. My hair parted on my right, and the majority of it is slicked to the left.

"You look nice, Daddy." I glance at the door and see Aaron standing there, still in his play clothes.

"Thanks, Aaron," I grin. "Now it's your turn." I walk over and pick him up, bringing him to the bed. "I'll get your outfit. You undress yourself." I stride over to the closet and grab the tiny black slacks, white button-down, black clip-on tie, and black dress shoes. By the time I turn back, he's already done what I told him to do. I pick up his pants, telling him to step in one foot at a time. Within about ten minutes, he's completely dressed and ready.

"Daddy, my shirt is itchy."

I look at him and chuckle. "You know what? Mine is too. But maybe the tickle monster will help!" I take this chance to reach down and tickle his ribs. He screams and laughs, trying to push my fingers away.

"Stop! Stop! It tickles!" he shouts. "Please! Stop!"

I laugh and pull my hands away. He tries to give me an angry look, but it doesn't help that I'm laughing as well. I glance over to the clock and see its 1:31. Only twenty-nine more minutes until I'm getting married, again, to the love of my life.

"Come on, Aaron," I say, gesturing towards the door. "It's almost time for the wedding."

He smiles widely and runs out the door. I grin to myself and join him downstairs. All the guys are in their tuxes as well, making last-minute changes to bow ties and shoes. Haymitch is sitting on the couch, a small glass of wine in his hands. I walk over to him and take a seat beside him.

"I thought you were going to stay sober today," I whisper.

A hint of a smile crosses his lips. "This is only my first glass. I won't drink again until the reception." I shoot him the oh-you-expect-me-to-believe-that look. He groans, "I won't! You can trust me!"

"If you say so," I mock. We stay silent for a few moments (and trust me, it was an awkward silence, too).

"I still don't see how you and Katniss could make a kid as cute as that," he teases, gesturing his thumb towards Aaron. "He's gonna be something someday."

I shrug. "Apparently, he's well-known around the Capitol. One time, I took him to town, and we were flocked by Capitol tourists visiting District 12 to check its progress."

"Katniss told me about that," he says. "She's never seen you so mad."

I grin slightly as I remember the event that left me fuming. Aaron had just learned how to talk and could now say full sentences. He wanted to go down to the town and visit the bakery, which was now in business. Being the father I am (I can never say no to anything…), I happily said yes. I knew that Adyn, Han, and our new workers, Abby and Robert, would be there, and he'd be very excited to see them. I got him dressed, told Katniss where we were going, and we left. It took about five minutes for us to walk to the town. As soon as we got there, I groaned; Capitol tourists were here. They'd been coming in by the hundreds to see our new medicine factories and to visit the coal mines (which are now closed). And some would visit my bakery, just to get a glimpse at one of the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. I tried my best to sneak around them without being caught. Let me be the first to say that Capitol citizens have hawk eyes. One of them shouted my name, causing every single one to turn their heads. Before I knew what was happening, Aaron and I were being chased by them. I scooped Aaron into my arms and took off running, barely making it to the bakery and shutting and locking the door. Needless to say, Aaron was scared and cried most of the day, asking why the weird people wanted to see us. I was pretty mad and wouldn't drop the subject for days.

"Peeta! Snap out of it!" I shake my head, getting rid of the flashback in time to see Cloud running out the door. I turn to Adyn.

"What is it?"

"The wedding is starting in ten minutes! We've got to go."

I nod. "Let's get this thing done." A grin crosses my face. _This is it, _I think to myself. _I'm getting married again. _I cannot wait to see my wife in her dress; it doesn't even cross my mind how wonderful she is going to look.

Not even two minutes later, Aaron and the rest of my party and I reach the Meadow. Yes, our wedding is going to be in one of Katniss' favorite places in all of Panem. The flowers are just beginning to bloom. Bright oranges and pinks and purples and yellows stretch out across the fields as far as the eye can see. The sun beats down on us, but living near mountains, it's still around 60 degrees or so. No one is hot or sweaty or anything. I see the chairs are already set up and nearly filled with friends and family. Mayor Farrow will be the one who binds us together once again, and he stands at the opposite end of the aisle.

"Peeta Mellark, there you are." I turn around and see my best friend since childhood. Delly Cartwright. Her blonde hair has grown considerably longer since I last saw her, and she's become very thin. She wears a light blue dress that falls to her knees. I smile and pull her into a hug. "I'm so excited to see you two get married."

"Thanks," I smile. We are joined by a guy that I recognize as one of Gale's old buddies. "Hey, Thom."

He nods once towards me and moves to stand beside Delly, intertwining his fingers with hers. She grins widely. _I never knew they were dating. _"I'll see you later, Peeta," Delly says. The two of them stride away and take their seats.

"Its time for you to take your place, Peeta." I turn and meet the eyes of Ms. Everdeen. I smile and hold out my arm; she wraps her own through mine and the two of us walk down the aisle to her spot.

"How is she doing?" I ask.

"She looks wonderful. Most of it, of course, was Cinna's work."

Cinna. I had no idea he designed her wedding dress. "I can't wait to see her." Then, I stand in my designated spot at the foot of the aisle beside my best men. I glance down the pathway and see Aaron, a huge smile on his face as he's told about his job as ring bearer. Our flower girl is a small young lady named Lily. Her mother and Katniss met one day in the bakery, and the two have become quite close. Of course, they do argue constantly and disagree on everything. But that's how Katniss' friend relationships are.

I hear the small choir begin to sing. Aaron and Lily are given a little push, and they immediately start down the aisle, smiles plastering their faces. Aaron takes his place beside me, and I give him a high five. Two bridesmaids make their way down the aisle next. The first is Madge; she looks amazing in her light green dress, and smiles sheepishly at her fiancé, Gale. After her comes Primrose. At sixteen years old, she looks even more mature than usual. Her long blonde hair is pinned up in a bun, and her blue eyes sparkle. When she takes her place, everyone in the audience stands. And then I see her.

She's absolutely breathtaking.

Katniss wears a pure white dress that falls down to her feet. The dress has one sleeve that goes up her right shoulder, with ruffles lining the fabric. It bunches up around her waist into even more ruffles that lines her frame perfectly. Her hair is curled into little ringlets that fall down her back, and her bangs are braided back and pinned with a silver barrette. The best part? She has the brightest smile I've ever seen plastered on her face. She hands her bouquet of primroses to her sister, and takes her place in front me. I reach out and take her hands.

"Family, friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the renewing of the wedding vows of Peeta and Katniss Mellark. In this growing twelfth district of Panem, this is truly a glorious day. Nothing can outshine the joys of marriage."

He continues. "Of course, we all know the history of these brilliant young souls. We know that they were forced to play in the most brutal game mankind has experienced." I notice Katniss clench her jaw slightly. "But we need not reminisce on those memories. We have watched these two flourish since the War, growing with each other, bonding with family, mourning with friends. And yet through any troubles, they have stayed together, through sickness and health, to forever and beyond, as long as they live. This, my friends, is an example of true love. "

I was so focused on the words that poured from his mouth. None that I didn't already know (except for the few alterations about the Games, of course). These words are about Katniss and me, and somehow describe our lives perfectly.

"Peeta, we all know how long you have loved this girl. You've loved her since you first laid eyes on her. These past few years you've spent with her have been rough, and we all know how much courage and bravery the two of you had. You have grown so much since your name was first drawn at the reaping. And you realized how strong this commitment was when you first married her during the War. Now, you are making this commitment once more. Peeta Mellark, do you accept the commitment of marriage, to continue your duty and remain beside this woman, to love her through everything and anything, no matter how difficult times become?"

I feel a smile cross my lips as I give Katniss' hands a reassuring squeeze. "I do," I say. I meet Kat's eyes. She seems just a little bit frightened, but she grins as I say the words. Mayor Farrow turns to her.

"Katniss, you realized your love for this young man has existed since the first Games. You just never knew it. You've said that as time went on, you continued to deny the fact that you did indeed love him. After your marriage in Thirteen, through everything, even in the dark times, you stood by your feelings for him. They never once died. You, too, have grown in your first commitment. And now it is being renewed. Katniss Mellark, do you, once again, accept the commitment of marriage, to continue your duty and stand beside this man, to love him through everything and anything, no matter how hard times become?"

I see her swallow once. Her hands shaking ever so slightly, she says, "I do."

Mayor Farrow grins. "May I have the rings?" Katniss and I glance over to Aaron, who is messing around with the beads sewn onto the pillow.

"Aaron, that's you," I whisper.

"Oh!" he yelps, scurrying over to us and holding out the pillow. "Sorry, Daddy!" Quiet chuckling echoes through the crowd.

I smile. "You're doing fine. Now go stand by Uncle Adyn." He grins widely and follows my directions. I hold up Katniss' left hand and slip the pearl ring onto her ring finger. She had seen the ring before. I had no choice but to show her when she started questioning me about where the pearl was. At first, she was shocked. But then she couldn't help but smile. She puts the golden band that is now my wedding ring onto my finger. We continue to clutch hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, once again, Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark."

In regular District 12 weddings, the bride and groom don't do the usual kiss that is tradition in Capitol weddings. We stand there embracing the fact that we are now married and have to go off into the world as one. But I felt so much love for this woman at this moment that I couldn't help myself when I grabbed her waist, dipped her slightly, and pulled her into a kiss. At first, she was tense. But she relaxed and fell into the kiss with me. We both tuned out the gasps rushing through the crowd as we kissed at the altar. At this point, nothing else mattered. All that mattered was this woman I held in my arms, and how strong my love was for her.

When we finally pulled away and stared back at the crowd, everything was dead silent. And then, surprisingly, the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Go, Peeta!"

"That's how you do it!"

"_I love you both!"_

Katniss and I couldn't help but laugh after hearing this. We clutch hands and, with the other, and walk over to Aaron and I scoop him up, planting a kiss on his small cheek as we make our way down the aisle, our train of people behind us. The plan now was for the wedding party to go to Ms. Everdeen's home for a few minutes just to relax, and then head over to our home, where the reception would take place. Around ten minutes later, we arrived at our first stop. Once everyone is inside, Ms. Everdeen shuts and locks the door.

Cloud looks over at Katniss and me. "That was an awesome wedding."

"No doubt," Han adds.

"My favorite part was the kiss at the end," Primrose whispers, a hint of pink rising to her cheeks.

I feel a tug at my leg and know who it is immediately. "Daddy?" Aaron says. I reach down and scoop him up. "Mama was very pretty."

"I know she was," I grin. "I've never seen her look so beautiful in my life."

"I heard that." Katniss smirks at us, giving Aaron a peck on the cheek. "I thought you looked very handsome. You did a wonderful job giving us the rings."

Aaron sits up a little taller. "Thank you. When are we going to eat?"

Katniss and I both chuckle. "We will. Don't worry. I know how much my little Aaron loves food," I grin.

* * *

The house was _packed._

It didn't even look like this many people were at the ceremony. The living room is packed. The kitchen is almost packed. There's almost no room for us. And the "congratulations" that we've been getting are coming at us like mad. The reception itself wasn't very exciting, nothing worth noting. It was very entertaining, however, when Aaron made a mess out of his mashed potatoes and got it allover his clothes. I ended up taking him upstairs and changing his clothes really fast. Cloud, of course, became very obnoxious as well. He and Wesley had a food eating contest. Of course, they got messy too, but I obviously don't have clothes for them. They went to the bathroom to wash off. And after dinner, we had cake.

The cake was decorated by me. It consists of three layers with vanilla cake inside. The frosting is white, and flows across the sides in swirls and other designs. It's about as impressive as the cake I made for Finnick and Annie's wedding. I'm really proud of it.

I smile as my hand wraps over Kat's when she cuts the cake. She gives me the first bite, and some drops onto the ground, causing us both to laugh. I cut her bite, which she proudly eats. Everyone else comes over to cut their own slice. I take one and give it to Aaron.

"Aaron, please try not to make a mess," I ask. "We don't want to have to change your clothes again."

He grins, his tiny teeth white against his olive skin, and runs off. I feel a hand intertwined with mine and the corners of my mouth go up. "He's your child," Katniss smirks as I look at her. "Not mine."

This causes me to laugh. "Last I checked he looked the most like you."

"But he got your personality. That's what I'm told."

I smile and kiss her cheek. She absently strokes the pearl on her finger. "When will we do the toasting?"

"Soon, love," I say. "We need to wait for everyone to settle down."

And of course, this takes even longer than I expected. Cloud and Wesley provided most of the entertainment tonight. Wesley learned how to play a musical instrument called a guitar, and he played while Cloud sang a song about Katniss and me. It was very entertaining, and Cloud was off-tune the entire song. Aaron and Sage played the entire time, and Aaron dragged Han back into the office to play with his toys. I went back to rescue Han, and Aaron had him lying on the ground like a hill as he messed around with his toy cars. Finally, everyone began to quiet down. Wesley continued to play his guitar as background music, but it was soft. I found Katniss in the kitchen talking to Abby and her husband. "Its time for the toasting," I whisper in her ear.

"Really?" she asks, a hint of excitement in her voice.

I nod. "Meet me by the fireplace. You get the bread." She smiles. I leave the room and head over to the fireplace, putting a fresh new log over the fire and stoking it. The room became even quieter than before as Katniss brings out the loaf of bread we made yesterday. Together, we toast it over the fire until the crust is a fresh golden brown. Then, I turn to the now silent crowd.

"I know some of you aren't from District 12. This is another one of our traditions. The bride and groom toast a piece of bread over fire and, of course, toast to each other." I tear a piece off of the loaf and look into Katniss' stone gray eyes.

"Katniss Mellark, I promise to always stand by your side and never let you go. Anything that comes at us won't matter. We'll get through it together. I love you more than life itself, I'll love you forever. And nothing will ever change that." I hand her the piece of bread, which she quietly places on her tongue and smiles. Then, she tears off her own piece and holds it towards me.

"I've always known, deep inside, that I loved you. I was just too scared to admit it. Now that I know my feelings for you are true, I don't ever want to let them go. You are one of the only people in the world that can really make me happy. I'll always be here with you." She gives me the bread, and I pop it into my mouth, the warmth spreading.

I lean in and give her a kiss, the fire between us more powerful than the one we used to toast the bread. Cheers erupt from all around us. And I suddenly can't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Katniss and I wave goodbye to the very last guest, Ms. Everdeen and Primrose. Aaron will be staying with his grandmother for the night. I shut the door behind them and turn back towards the living room. Streamers are strewn everywhere. Cups and plates and napkins cover every tabletop. The wonderful cake I made has been destroyed.

"We're going to have fun cleaning this tomorrow," Katniss jokes.

I smile and peck a kiss on her cheek. "I'll meet you upstairs." She smirks and pushes me playfully. I run upstairs into our bedroom. Rummaging through the drawers, I find my black sleep-shorts and take them into Aaron's room (I want to give Katniss some privacy). I strip myself of the tuxedo and slip into the shorts. I walk into the bathroom and splash my face with cold water, looking at myself in the mirror.

"You can do this, Peeta. Just one simple question. You've spoken in front of thousands of people before. You can do this." I dry my face with a towel and return to our bedroom. The bathroom door is closed, the light on, and I see a shadow moving underneath the door. I lie on the bed with my arms beneath my head and wait patiently. A few minutes later, the door opens. Katniss stands in the doorframe, her long black hair braided into her usual style. She wears a small white nightgown with spaghetti straps and stops just above her knees. "You look wonderful."

She smiles and joins me on the bed, laying her head against my bear chest. "Thanks. I wasn't sure what to think of it at first. But I knew I wasn't scared to wear it in front of you." I plant a kiss against her head. For a few minutes, we lie there in complete silence, each lost in thought.

_Now or never._

"Katniss?"

"Hm?"

"I want to ask you something. But don't get offended. I just want to have an honest answer."

I feel her shoulders tense. "Okay…"

_Here we go. _"How…do you feel…about having…one more child?" She tenses up just a little bit more. "I think we should have one more. I know a couple people who are the only kids in their family, and they said they were bored all the time. I don't want Aaron to go through that." I chuckle slightly. "Plus, I've always wanted a little girl."

Silence.

My first thoughts?

_Dammit. I just made her mad on our wedding night._

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, Peeta."

"Really?"

"Yes." She sits up, and I prop myself on my elbows. "Remember that night, a couple of months ago?" I nod. "We didn't really have a reason for doing it. We just…did. I went to the doctor a few weeks ago because I was late, if you know what I mean." I felt my muscles tightening; I felt like I knew where this was going. "Peeta, I'm pregnant."

My jaw drops. "You are?"

She bites her lip, nodding.

"Katniss, that's…that's…that's wonderful!" I exclaim, sitting up and pulling her into a hug. I could feel myself tearing up. Happiness flowed through my bones, into veins, everywhere. I'm having another child!

"That's not the only news, Peeta." I pulled away and looked her in the eyes, the biggest smile ever on my face.

"What else is there?"

"Its twins."

Twins.

_Twins?_

"Twins?" I finally say out loud.

She nods. "I don't know the genders yet, but we should find out in a couple—"

I can't help myself as I slip my arms around her back and bring her lips crashing into mine. So much fire, so much joy, so much love is produced in this one simple kiss. Katniss pulls away, but our foreheads linger against each other.

"Best wedding present I could have ever asked for," I whisper, making her giggle. Joy pulses through me as my mind begins wandering. And I can't help but picture what our lives will be like with this new child—no, _children_—in the future. Aaron will be so excited to find out about his new siblings. Katniss and I will be overwhelmed when they finally arrive. But we'll get through those first few months. We'll get through everything.

Together.

* * *

**I absolutely love weddings. :D YAY! Katniss and Peeta are having twins! Woopwoop!**

**NEWS!: I'm really sad that this story is nearly over. One chapter left. Sigh. Nothing else really. I probably won't update again until after school gets out!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: What book are you reading right now? I'm reading City of Lost Souls by Cassandra Clare! Wonderful series!**

**~PureAtHeart**


	32. Epilogue: Part Two

**HEY. Last chapter! That makes me really sad. Sorry it took so long to get out; writer's block again. Shrug. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games! Suzanne Collins does!**

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER**

"Hush, Aaron. You'll wake up your dad."

"_Mom, _he's sound asleep. He won't wake up."

I roll over the bed, throwing a pillow over my head. "Too late," I say. The pillow is yanked off my face, and I'm looking into the smiling face of my now eight-year-old son. "You'll pay for that." I grin and pull Aaron onto the bed with me. He hits my arms as I hold him down, both of us laughing our heads off before I finally let go. "Go find some breakfast, you silly goose." He straightens his shirt and runs out of the room. I glance over at a smirking Katniss. She's wearing dark pants and boots with her father's hunting jacket. "Going out already?" I ask, pushing away the blankets and striding over to her.

"Aaron told me he was really excited to go out this morning; he couldn't sleep." Katniss plants a short peck on my lips before grimacing slightly. "Peeta, while I'm gone, do you mind shaving those whiskers off your chin?"

I stroke my facial hair playfully. "I thought they completed the handsome baker look." She punches my arm. Then, she smiles and walks out of the room. I notice the time on the clock and roll my eyes. Its 6:24 in the morning. I wouldn't have needed to wake up for thirty minutes, at least; the bakery doesn't open until ten o'clock. Walking over to my dresser, I throw on a gray shirt before heading down the stairs. Aaron sits at the table in his brown hunting clothes (a shirt, vest, and pants), eating an apple, with his mother.

"Think you can eat that on the way to the forest?" Katniss asks.

He nods, standing and pushing his chair in. "I'll see you later, Dad." He gives me a quick hug before grabbing his hunting bag and walking out the door.

"We'll swing by the bakery and pick up the twins when we're done," she says. She kisses me once more, and then joins her son outside.

Returning to the kitchen, I butter some slices of bread and toss them into the toaster for myself. Then, I grab a cantaloupe from the fridge and cut it into small slices for the twins. Once the plates are set out, I hop up the stairs into the first bedroom.

My daughter, Tessa, lies on the bed, bringing her teddy bear closer to her as she sleeps. I'm almost tempted not to wake her up, though I know I have to. I sit on the edge of the bed and brush her straight, dark blonde hair out of her face. How she got this shade of hair, Katniss and I have yet to figure out. We think that maybe it's a combination of her black and my blonde, but we still aren't sure.

"Tessa, sweetie, it's time to wake up." She stirs slightly before opening her eyes, revealing gray irises with a hint of blue. "I made your favorite breakfast."

"Good morning, Daddy," she whispers, stretching her arms out like a cat. "Where's Mommy?"

"She and Aaron went hunting," I say. "Go on downstairs; breakfast is on the table. I'm going to wake up your brother." Tessa smiles, dragging her teddy bear along the ground as she scurries out of the room.

This house is big enough to allow each kid to have their own room. Aaron's is light blue, Tessa wanted hers purple. I enter the last room, which is green, where our youngest child sleeps. James Peyton Mellark was born around twelve minutes after Tessa. I've been told that, just like Sage and Finnick, he is an exact copy of me. Same hair color and style, same eyes, even our facial structures match. Han has told me that he looks exactly like I did at the age of five (which is, obviously, how old he is).

Quietly, I creep to the bed and shake his shoulder. "James? Time to wake up."

He stirs before groaning. "_Daddy, _it's too early to wake up."

I chuckle. "You get to come to the bakery with me."

James immediately sits up, wide awake. "You should have said that! I'm ready now!"

"Tessa is eating breakfast downstairs. Go eat and I'll get some clothes for the two of you." He leaps out of bed and zooms downstairs. I can't help but laugh. Out of all three kids, James is the only one who loves going to the bakery. He helps his Uncle Han and Uncle Adyn bake the bread; he helps me frost the cakes and cookies. I'm planning on teaching him how to bake in a few years.

I rummage through the drawers, choosing a red and white striped shirt and jeans for James, and a pink polka-dotted shirt and jeans for Tessa. When I return downstairs, the twins are at the table, eating the fruit and chatting away. I can't help but smile as they talk about their recent dreams.

"I just remember that you and Aaron were sitting on the couch and suddenly, you both turned into trees. I don't know why you turned into trees, but it freaked Mommy and Daddy out." She glances over at me, smiling as she takes a bite of her fruit. I take a seat beside them, biting into my toast.

"When the two of you are done eating, I've laid out some clothes on the couch in the living room," I say.

James looks at me, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth. "Where are Mama and Aaron?"

I'm about to answer my son when Tessa speaks. "Didn't Daddy tell you?" I bite my tongue to keep from chuckling at her I-know-it-all expression. "They went hunting."

"He didn't tell me that," James says. "But he did say that we are going to the bakery." He smiles happily.

"Really?" she exclaims excitedly. "Daddy! Will you teach me more about painting cookies with frosting?" I nod. Tessa is the more artistic of our kids. Give her a piece of paper and pencil, she'll draw you anything. "_Please?" _she begs.

I laugh. "I will. But this time"—I point to Tessa—"you can't rub frosting in your brother's hair. And you"—I point to James—"can't throw flour at your sister. Promise?" I eye the two of them.

"We promise," they say simultaneously.

Smiling, I say, "Good. Now, let's get ready to go."

* * *

I pull out my set of keys, putting one in particular into the lock and pushing the door open. Tessa and James run inside; I turn on the lights. The bakery is filled with the finest appliances in Panem. I've got at least eight huge ovens, five refrigerators, and more freezers than I can count. "Okay," I say once I've hung our jackets. "I've got to start baking, so try and stay out of trouble."

They smile and run off. I grin as I begin to knead some previously made dough.

Things have really changed since the War ended eight years ago. President Tyson is still in power, and will be until the election at the end of the year. A different sort of government called a democracy has been created, inspired by records found from hundreds of years ago. District 12 now has medicine-making facilities set up all over, just like District 6. As for the Hunger Games, they are gone for good. Our fears of them possibly coming back faded years ago. Memorials have been built in each district, honoring each citizen, and every single arena has been destroyed.

"Morning, Peeta." I glance up from my work and see Abby and Robert, who have stayed by my side as the bakery gained business. Like I predicted, the two married just a year ago. Abby has a very small baby bump, and the two are very excited about their first child. Secretly, I raised their salary so they'd have a good amount of money by the time the baby comes (not that I wasn't paying them good already, but I wanted to be nice).

"Good morning," I greet.

"Hi Abby! Hi Robert!" Tessa says, looking up from her sketch of a cat.

"Hey!" James says.

Abby happily waves. "What's the plan today, Peeta?" she asks.

"Same as usual," I say. "We haven't gotten any special orders or anything like that."

Robert pulls out some more dough and gets to work with that. I take Abby to the side. "Tessa really wants to help frost the cakes today. Mind helping her? I told James I'd let him bake with me."

"Of course I will," she answers. "She's such a sweetheart, just like her daddy."

I wink. "Thanks." I look to my daughter, her eyes sparkling. "Tessa, Abby will help you frost the cookies."

"Yay!" she shouts.

The first couple of hours or so go by very smoothly. The usual customers swing by. One in particular strolls on in, holding the hand of a six year old boy with dark straight hair and stone gray eyes.

"Hello, Gale," I greet, getting his order ready.

"Hey," he says. "Maxfield has wanted to see his cousins for quite some time now."

"Hi, Uncle Peeta," Maxfield says, a smile crossing his face.

Before you ask…no, Maxfield and Damian really aren't related to my kids. _Technically. _But our families spend so much time together that they could be cousins.

I glance back and see my daughter on the other side of the room with Abby, her face bent down in concentration as she frosts the cookies. James sits on the counter in a corner of the room, his focus on a picture book. "Tessa? James?" The two of them immediately look up, and their eyes wander past me.

"Max!" they shout simultaneously. The twins break into a run and nearly tackle Maxfield in a hug. The three of them walk over to a small waiting area I've set up, their heads close together in concentration.

Gale looks at me and grins. "Those three are going places one day."

I nod. Tessa and Maxfield have two completely different types of personalities. While Maxfield is very outgoing and isn't afraid of change, I've noticed that Tessa is sort of hard-headed but is just as creative as her friend. And James somehow is a combination of the two. "How's Madge doing?"

"Great," he says. "She's just at home taking care of Damian; he's got a little cold."

"Oh. Go to Ms. Everdeen. She's bound to give you something."

Gale shrugs. "We actually still have plenty from the last cold. He'll be fine in a few days."

"Good." I hand over the brown paper bag filled with Gale's order as he tells Maxfield to finish up his conversation. Then, as Gale and his son depart, Tessa returns behind the counter with her brother.

"What did you three talk about?" I ask them

Tessa smirks. "Stuff."

"Like?"

"Nothing, Daddy!" James defends.

I chuckle. "Okay. But your mother might ask if I tell her."

"No!" Tessa shouts. "Don't!"

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." I laugh as Tessa and James both cross their arms and pout. And then, a few more familiar people walk in. "Hey, guys!"

"Sup, Peeta?" Wesley laughs, giving his wife's hand a squeeze."

I glance at the baby girl in Quinn's arms. She inherited the green eyes and chestnut hair that both her parents share. Quinn and Wesley got married a year or so after Katniss and me. They live in a house just down the street from us. Jezebel is their first child. I've never seen Wesley so serious when he's caring for her.

"She's beautiful," I say.

Quinn grins. "I think when she's older we'll call her Jez. Jezebel is too long of a name."

I hand Wesley his order. "How's Cloud doing in District 8?"

"Great," he says. "The people there really seem to like him as mayor. Though he says he'd really like to come live in District 12 when his term is over."

I'm suddenly hit with a vision. What would happen if Cloud moved back here? Back to his obnoxious best friend? The two of them would cause so much trouble, no matter how serious they've become all these years. I do know that Katniss will make them calm down if they're going to see our kids.

"How is Finnick Odair doing?" he asks.

"Good. He and Annie just had another baby. Last I heard, Finnick's got himself a daughter."

"That's awesome. Well, Peeta, we've got to run. We'll see you later!" Wesley shouts as Quinn pulls him out the door.

The next couple of hours seem to pass by very slowly. Not much is said, except between Tessa and James as they discuss things that siblings do. It's just as a customer leave that I hear a sudden puff from behind me, followed by a yelp. Then, I hear another puff. "I'm sure I'll regret this," I mutter to myself as I hear arguing. I suddenly can't help but laugh as I lay my eyes on the sight before me.

I told the two of them not to throw food at each other. But what did I expect? Of course, the twins' upper bodies are covered in flour. Tessa immediately speaks.

"He threw it at me first!" she defends.

"No! She did it!" James argues.

"Did not!" Tessa shouts.

They look to me at the exact same time with an "it-wasn't-my-fault!" expression. I cross my arms and look at each one individually. "If I remember right, I told you two _not _to throw anything at each other. Now, I want an honest answer. Who started it?" I eye them for what feels like an eternity before Tessa slowly raises her hand. I turn to her. "Sweetie, why did you throw the flour?"

She shrugs.

"Tessa…" I warn.

"He threw it at me first when we were here last time! I wanted to get him back!" she says.

The back door suddenly opens and Katniss strolls in, followed by Aaron. She gasps at the mess. "What happened here?" She turns to me, a scowl beginning to show on her face. I look to Tessa, who explains everything. Katniss sighs. "I really wasn't planning to bathe you children today; I guess I have to now." She turns to our oldest child. "Aaron, do you want to stay here with your father while I wash up the twins?" He looks to his mother, then back at me with wide blue eyes. He nods once. "Okay. Tessa and James, let's get a move on." The twins glance at me for a second, a worried expression on their faces as the three of them head off.

"What do we need to do today, Dad?" Aaron asks eagerly. Though baking really isn't Aaron's favorite activity, he's okay with doing it because he knows it's always been the family business.

I look around, seeing Abby frost a cake and watching Robert pull about five loaves of bread out of one oven. What could Aaron do? "Uh, how about you are in charge of restocking the displays in the front?" He shrugs and says okay. I hand him two trays filled with rolls, bread, cookies, and other pastries. As he walks through the door to the front of the shop, I hear the back door open again.

"Hey, everyone!" Adyn shouts as he hangs up his coat and hat and stomps the snow off his boots. "It's _freezing _outside."

"Hey," I greet. "When did it start snowing? It wasn't even cold enough to stick when we got here this morning."

Adyn thinks for a second before replying. "About an hour ago. It dropped down to below freezing one hour, and then the next, it was cloudy and snowing."

"Awesome," I say sarcastically. Looks like Aaron and I are in for a long walk home. "What's Dawn up to today?"

"She's doing great. Stuck on bed rest until the baby is due in a few weeks, so she's been spending time with Jace until then." In case you didn't know, Jace is my two-year-old, brown-haired and green-eyed nephew. Adyn and Dawn married about two years after Kat and me, the next year she had Jace, and now they're getting ready for their daughter.

"Have you thought up a name for her yet?" I ask.

Adyn shrugs. "We're deciding between Ashlynn, with a nickname of Ash, and Naya."

"I like those," I say.

"But which do you _prefer_?" he asks.

"She's your daughter! You need to decide. Abby? Robert?"

Abby looks up from the cake she is frosting. "I like Ashlynn, but do you really want to have two names beginning with 'A' in your family?"

"Dawn has said she doesn't mind if two of us have the same first letter."

"Either way, it's your decision. Don't ask us for help naming your baby," Robert jokes. "But I like Naya." I laugh and walk to the front of the shop. Aaron wears a pair of plastic gloves and is nearly done restocking the display counter already.

He looks up at me and smiles. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey." I kneel beside him and place a few rolls into the display. "What's on your mind, buddy?"

Aaron sighs. "I don't know. A couple of weeks ago in school, we learned about the War. I learned about the part that you played in it, Dad."

I bite my lip. He's never talked about this before. I know that he knows what happened in the Games. What they were, how his mother sparked the rebellion. But now that the War is coming into play, I'm worried about what he thinks of the two of us. "What did you think of it?" I ask.

His eyes venture deep in concentration. And he sounds so much older than his eight years when he finally speaks again. "I'm not upset about it or anything. I know that you and Mom did what you had to do to defeat President Snow. It doesn't change what I think about you at all."

A small smile crosses my face, and I pat my son on the back. "I'm glad you feel that way, Aaron. And know that no matter what has happened in my past, it doesn't change the fact that I love you very much."

Aaron grins and drops the roll he held, putting his arms around me. I bring him close before he pulls away. "I better get back to work," he says. I smile just as another customer walks in. "Hey, Aunt Prim! Hey, Uncle Rory!" Aaron shouts.

Primrose Hawthorne has transformed from the young girl in the days of the rebellion to a beautiful young woman, a slightly noticeable bump protruding from her stomach. "Hi, Peeta. Hey, Aaron!" she greets.

"We'll take two loaves of bread, please," Rory says.

"Oh, and some chocolate chip cookies!" Primrose adds. "Been craving them all week." She giggles.

"I'll have it ready for you in a minute." Aaron gets me two brown paper bags and some napkins. I lay the napkins on top of each other in the bag. Then, Aaron puts two loaves of bread in the bag as I get one dozen cookies for Prim. We cash them in and Rory pays. "Have you started decorating the nursery yet?" I ask.

Primrose shakes her head. "We're waiting to find out the gender of our little rascal."

"But when we do, we'd love for you to come paint it," Rory says.

I think about it for a second before nodding. "I'd love to. Just call me when you're ready." The two of them thank me before heading out the door. I look to Aaron. "So, you ready for lunch?"

* * *

The next few hours pass in a blur. Aaron and I make ourselves some turkey sandwiches, and talk about various things. Abby and I frost more cakes and cookies and Robert teaches Aaron how to knead bread. The bakery always closes at two on Sundays, so when the time comes, I give Abby and Robert some of the day's pastries and finally close and lock the shop. We're taking home a loaf of bread and some of the kids' favorite cookies. And, of course, I've snuck in some cheese buns for Katniss.

The walk home was pretty fun. With all the snow around us, Aaron threw a few snowballs at me.

"Hey!" I shout as a snowball hits me on the side of my head. "You'll pay for that!" I put the bags of food down and take off after him. He laughs as I chase him around a few stray trees before tackling him into the snow.

"Dad!" he yells. "I can't breathe!" I laugh, rolling off of him. And then, he jumps on top of me. "Gotcha!" he shouts.

We continue to play in the snow until we're both breathing heavy and covered in melting white flakes. I look to Aaron, and neither of us can help but laugh. "Let's get going buddy," I say, gathering the bags again.

About five minutes later, we finally arrive home. Smoke is coming from the chimney, and the lights in the living room are on. I unlock the door and the two of us stomp the snow off our boots before walking in. A fire burns in the fireplace, sending a warm front throughout the room. Tessa and James sit on the loveseat reading a picture book together and Katniss sleeps on the couch.

"Hey, Belle!" Aaron says as the puppy comes running at him. We found her while on our way to town a few months ago. A small, cold, starving puppy. The kids convinced us to take her back to our house until we found her a home. But they grew so close to her that I eventually convinced Katniss to let them keep her. We took her to a vet, who told us that she is a beagle. We're still trying to housebreak her, and she still has trouble going to sleep in her crate at night, but the kids still love her. Surprisingly, I've even noticed that Katniss is taking a like to her.

I walk over to Katniss and kneel beside her, kissing her cheek gently. "I'm back, sweetie," I say.

She slowly opens her eyes, stretching her arms out like a cat. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she laughs. "One minute I was laying here and the next I'm out cold." I smile as I walk over and stoke the fire.

"I brought you home some cheese buns," I say.

This causes Katniss to sit up, immediately awake. "Cheese buns, you say?" Then like that, she's taken off with the bag towards the kitchen.

I look over at Tessa and James. "You two are pretty clean, now," I say. "Was Mommy upset about the mess you made?"

"Kind of," Tessa says. "She doesn't like it when we make messes."

"Especially messes on us," James adds.

I shrug. "I can understand that." Katniss returns minutes later, a plate of cheese buns in her hands. The kids are immediately drawn to the smell and each take one.

"I didn't say you could take one!" Katniss scolds. The children all freeze, the snack just inches from each of their mouths. "I'm kidding. But this is all until dinner!"

Once everyone finishes up their snack, I ask, "Who wants to go outside and play in the snow?"

"Me!"

"I do!"

"Count me in!"

Katniss helps me get the kids into their coats and boots before we dress ourselves warmly. Then, as a family, we head out to the backyard.

Belle loves the snow immediately. She hops back and forth, making many paw prints in the white. Tessa and James take off to a corner of the yard and start building the foundation for a snowman. Aaron runs off to another part and begins constructing a snow fort.

"Wanting to have another snowball fight?" I ask. "You'll lose."

"Yeah, right," he says.

I hear snow crunching behind me and see Katniss approaching; she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I've been teach Aaron some of my tricks, Peeta. Ever had a snowball fight with _two _hunters?"

I bite my lip. "Um, no. And I don't plan to."

"Come on, Dad! Please?" Aaron begs.

Sighing, I say, "Fine. But only for a little bit!" I run over to the other end of the yard and quickly build myself a small fort. "Tessa, James, be on my team," I say. They smile and run over to my fort, helping me make more snowballs. "Ready?" I shout to the enemy.

"Fire!" Aaron shouts. He stands and fires two snowballs, both hitting the side of the fort. Tessa launches one and barely misses Katniss. We continue our snowball fight for the next half hour or so. By the time we're done, we're all soaked to the skin. The five of us head inside, where we change into warm, dry clothes. I go to the kitchen and make five steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Then, we sit around the fire and talk about what's on our minds and how the day went for everyone. I worry that Aaron will talk about the War, but he doesn't mention it at all. Before I know it, a few hours later, everyone is hungry.

"Who wants to help Daddy cook dinner?" I announce.

Silence.

"I'll help Daddy cook dinner," Katniss says, standing. She looks to the three children. "If I help Daddy cook, that means that you three need to clean this room, okay?"

Silence.

"Okay," they say together.

I take Kat's hand and lead her into the kitchen. Tonight's dinner plan is chicken and pasta. Katniss gets to work on seasoning and cutting the meat while I cut up the vegetables into tiny pieces, that way the kids can't try to pick them out.

"What are you thinking about, Peeta?" Katniss asks, looking up from her work.

"What do you mean?"

She laughs. "You're being too quiet. I can tell you're thinking about something big." I don't say anything. "Come on, what is it?"

I sigh. Then, I tell her about what Aaron is learning in school. I tell her about the conversation we had, and how he personally feels about it. By the time I'm finished, Katniss is anxiously biting her lip. Neither of us says anything for a while.

"Peeta, we knew that one day this would happen. They can't be shielded from our past forever."

"I know. I just can't believe it's happening now. And the twins haven't even started learning about it yet."

She nods. "They'll each have their own opinions on the roles we played. Whether we agree with them or not, they're all independent minds."

"Yeah," I say. "I'm just anxious is all."

"I understand." Katniss comes up to me and presses her lips to mine. "But we'll handle it."

The succulent smells of baking chicken and vegetables fill the room as we add the meat into the pasta. We serve five bowls of the meal and pour glasses of milk and water. Before we call in the kids, I feed Belle her special puppy food.

"Dinner is ready!" I shout. The thundering sound of running kids grows louder as they enter the room, sitting at the table.

"This is my favorite!" Tessa says.

"Let's eat," I say. The kids quickly begin to eat. We all continue our discussion from earlier about what's on everyone's mind. Tessa wants to paint something. James is reading a new book that he really enjoys. Aaron is learning a new song. Katniss wants to get together with Prim and catch up on life. Me? I just want to sit back and enjoy life the way it is.

While Katniss and I wash dishes, the kids all run upstairs and change into pajamas. It's nowhere near their bedtime; they just like to be comfortable. I put away the food and hand Katniss the pan we cooked it in. Once she's done, we head into the living room, where the kids sit playing with Belle. She's playing tug-o-war with a rope toy, Aaron holding one end and Belle holding the other. The twins sit on the couch, watching in awe. I smile and join them. Eventually, Belle gets a good enough grip on it and is able to yank it from Aaron's hand. Then, she takes off running.

Before I know it, it's time for the District 12 news. I flip on the TV, passing through movie channels until I find the news. Typical stuff. A robbery here, a hero there. Nothing serious. But the news anchor does mention the fact that District 12 is now producing more antibiotics than District 6 ever did. Once I get bored, I head over to the study.

All my paintings sit in here. From portraits to landscapes, I've painted about everything you can think of. Right now, the one I'm working on is a frozen forest, with the sun shining through the trees. It's required more white and light blue than I've ever used before. I concentrate on my painting, forcing the picture in my mind to come to life. After what feels like only a few minutes, Katniss comes in, carrying a sleeping Tessa.

"Peeta, you've been in here for nearly two hours."

"Really?" I glance at the clock. Sure enough, she's right. I study the painting, which looks like I only worked on it for half an hour at the most. "I'm sorry. Need me to help you put the kids to bed?"

"Please," she says, carefully placing Tessa in my arms. Quietly, I walk up the stairs and into Tessa's room. I lay her on the bed and tuck the covers around her, pushing a stray piece of dark blonde hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, sweetie," I whisper, planting a kiss on her forehead. I tiptoe out of the room and close the door behind me. Katniss carries James, who is half-asleep, with Aaron right on her tail. I give James a quick kiss before running downstairs; I put Belle in her crate and make sure all the doors and windows are locked. Once I'm satisfied, I turn off the lights and head up to Aaron's room.

He sits on his bed, his concentration focused on the guitar that Wesley bought him for his birthday. He's still learning how to use it, but he can play a few simple songs. "Oh, hey Dad," he says. "Can I play right now?"

"Only quiet songs. I have to get up early to go to work. Since its Christmas holiday, you can stay up as late as you want. Just—"

"Don't play loud, I know," he says. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight," I say, giving him a hug. I quietly close the door and walk to my bedroom.

Katniss is already there, changing into her pajamas. I close the door behind me and walk over to my dresser, slipping out of my shirt and pants and into my black sleep shorts. We get ready for bed in the bathroom and finally slide under the covers.

"I had a wonderful day today," I whisper.

"Same here. I love our family," she says, resting her head against my bare chest.

"And I love you," I say. She smiles, planting a kiss on my lips.

I love her. I love her more than she knows. Our children put a smile on my face all the time. Katniss and I will always be there for them, and we'll always be there for each other. It doesn't matter what has happened in our past. All that matters is our future, our beautiful kids, our love, and our life together. And as I lightly kiss her cheek, I know that I'll never again be without my mockingjay.

* * *

**I still cannot believe this story is over!**

**NEWS!: I don't know if the sequel will happen. My inspiration is dying, but I'll try and finish Never Really Winning! If I get inspiration, I'll post it on my profile! I'm also writing an original novel. So, yeah. Too much stuff going on in my life.**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Favorite part of the story? Mine was the wedding. :D**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, story alerted, or did anything else to this story! I honestly couldn't have finished it without your help and support! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**~PureAtHeart, signing off for the last time. On this story, that is.**


	33. Author's Note

**Dear readers,**

**…hey. I apologize for my absence. Let's just say I'm not inspired to write fanfiction anymore. I've got an awesome original novel in the works, but I have very little time to write it. I could go on forever with excuses. I'll leave anything that I posted up on the site, but there probably won't be anything new (unless I get inspired).**

**Fanfiction was such an awesome experience. It got me started. I loved getting critiques and tips. It helped me improve on my writing. I even finished my first story on here, even if I didn't own the characters. That counts for something!**

**Don't worry. You all will see me on the shelves in the future! It's been a good run. Until next time!**

**~PureAtHeart**


End file.
